una superacion inosente
by cloe.airinne.7
Summary: las cosas no son como era, pero ¿cómo no se dan cuenta?, la verdad es que todos lo ven distinto, menos ellos.. al parecer eso pasa cuando son honestos con ellos mismos.. pero que pasará cuando se den cuneta que ya no son los de siempre; uno llorará y otro celebrará, pero mas importante, alguien se encontrará si misma
1. Chapter 1

él la estuvo buscando por semanas, a decir verdad hace tiempo que no tenia un nuevo "encuentro" con ella, ¿que pasaba?, ¿es que lo había olvidado?. IMPOSIBLE, él era lo mas importante para ella y él tenia la mayor parte de su corazón ... aún.  
fuwa-sho se repetía eso siempre en algún momento del día, pero mientras pasaban los días cada vez sentía como si tuviese que hacer algo para ser cada vez mas "permanente" en kyoko, que después de todo era "su kyoko"  
- sho, vamos tienes entrevista en 40 minutos  
- ya voy, ya voy - diablos, pero como jode, si llegaremos de todos modos.. y a lo demás todos podrían esperar por el Gran Fuwa-Sho de todos modos.  
dentro del vehículo shoko parloteaba sin cesar sobre el horario y las actividades del día cuando un irrespetuoso cantante la interrumpió  
- no es que no me guste escuchar quienes son los que me quieren para este día, pero... ¿tenemos tiempo para pasar al LME?  
- ¿y para qué quieres ir allí? no tenemos nada que hacer en otra agencia.  
- tengo ... asuntos pendientes.  
maldición cada vez que pasa un tiempo sin ella él tiene que estar buscando una forma de encontrarla, ¿por qué no admite qué le gusta y acabamos con esto? pobre kyoko.  
después de una serie de pataletas y acusaciones por parte del cantante, llegaron a LME al rededor de las 12:30, el Súper Star bajó con aries de grandeza y llegó a recepción exigiendo ver a kyoko  
- dígame ¿el motivo de su visita? - pidió la recepcionista  
diablos... piensa, piensa, piensa. maldita kyoko, no debería ni que tener una razón yo sigo siendo tu dueño.  
- le tenemos una propuesta de trabajo y queremos ver si acepta personalmente - argumentó shoko antes que a su artista le salieran canas verdes por no inventar nada creíble  
este tonto todavía no se da cuenta... si vas a venir al menos ten un plan, tonto. realmente es exasperan te.  
- bueno ella esta ocupada ahora, tendrán que esperarla un tiempo  
- ¿ocupada?, ¿qué podría estar haciendo? - preguntó lo mas seductor posible a la joven recepcionista, y para su satisfacción ella se sonrojó profundamente otra mas, lo savia, no hay quien pueda contra mi.  
- va a una reunión con el presidente, si quiere llamo a la oficina para ver si terminarán pronto  
-¿usted haria eso por mi? - el hombre con voz suave y apacible la manipuló  
- estoy marcando el numero - la recepcionista, eficiente como de costumbre comenzó rápidamente a marcar números.

* * *

mientras tanto, en los pisos superiores del LME.  
-si, cuando termine esto ella podrá bajar sin ningún problema, bueno, eso les pasa por no pedir una hora con anterioridad, como sea.  
Lory colgó antes de dejar pasar a sus dos mejores hijos dentro de su oficina  
- ¿y bien?, como han ido las cosas con mis queridos hermanos Heel? - el presidente tomó nota de como la pequeña kyoko se sonrojaba un poco antes de sentarse  
- muy bien - dijo mirando nerviosamente. - por mi parte... supongo  
Ren había comprendido de inmediato para que los quería ver el presidente... para ver los avances de ambos ( en él en "cortejar" y ella la "cortejada") y a decir verdad también quería comprobarlo, por lo que tenia un plan diseñado con anterioridad... como de costumbre  
- a decir verdad tengo que admitir que tengo una hermosa hermanita - argumentó Ren para molestar a Kyoko. cosa que logró con satisfacción cuando vio a la persona que amaba sonrojarse profundamente. - pero es muy estricta.  
- pero es culpa tuya por que no comes nunca y tengo que tirarte de la cama para levantarte prácticamente - se quejó olvidando por completo que en ese momento no era "setsu". cuando aterrizó en su "error" intentó hacer una reverencia pero Ren la detuvo en breve.  
la tomo por la cabeza y evitó que se inclinara - si haces eso me molestaré de verdad con usted.  
Lory parecía como si no estuviera presente en su "pequeña burbuja" como los había llamado siendo solo un espectador, estaba asombrado de como habían cambiado ellos dos durante su estancia como los hermanos Heel. ¿seguían actuando como hermanos fuera de "escena" o así se había convertido su relación real?, lo quería comprobar.  
- pero Tsuraga-san , usted es mi sempai, no puedo llegar y hablarle tan familiarmente.  
- Mogami-san, usted ya es mas que mi simple kohai, ha interpretado varios papeles y me a ayudado mucho también, yo te considero una amiga, ¿o es que usted solo me sigue considerando un simple sempai? - él sabia que se estaba arriesgando diciendo eso pero esperaba que valiera la pena, después de ver a su preciosa "hermanita" en minifalda de cuero no podría seguir escuchando ese "apodo" incómodo. puso sus ojos de perrito sabiendo que ella nunca diría que no mostrando esa cara.  
lory estaba desconcertado, ¿de verdad le había dicho lo que había dicho? ¿ y ella lo estaba pensando?  
la ruborizada kyoko se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y barullo incoherencias hasta que simplemente dijo lo que pensaba.  
- ya, para! deja de hacer eso, sabes que te considero cercano, pero no pongas esos ojos - y con esas simples palabra teníamos ahora a un ren muy contento ¿de verdad ella me hablaba tan común?, ¿sin protocolos? - pero aun así eres mi sempai. - la ilusión no duro mucho  
Este era el momento donde Lory tenia que intervenir, ya se estaba impacientando con sus hijos predilectos y se había dado cuenta con esta conversación que la mayor muralla que había puesto su N°1 loveme era eso de "sempai" y "kohai"  
- Ren, ¿cuanto llevan haciendo de hermanos Heel? - preguntó seriamente, interviniendo en la "burbuja" y era extraño ver a un hombre disfrazado como domador de circo ( con animales en jaula y todo, por suerte ninguno muy amenazador)  
- aproximadamente un mes y medio - ¿qué pregunta es esta?, él tiene nuestros horarios, puede revisarlos  
- ¿cuantas horas en este tiempo a tenido que interpretar el personaje de Setsu, Kyoko?  
- todo el tiempo  
-¿ cuantas veces se ha salido del personaje? - inquirió maldición, me e salido muchas veces.  
-nunca hasta ahora- respondió ren con determinación. ¿qué?... pero si me e salido de mi personaje! tsuruga-san no mienta por mi.  
- ¿ te ha ayudado?- los ojos de ren brillaron de la forma mas tierna que se pudieron haber visto dejando a su pequeña kyoko que estaba feliz que ella sea causa de orgullo de su sempai.  
- mas de lo que alguna vez se dará cuenta- confesó intentando no ser muy expresivo con sus sentimientos ya que temía que la asustase, pero no podía contenerse si prácticamente le había preguntado si la necesitaba o no.  
por su parte, kyoko, que hace tiempo sabia que algo sentía por su sempai pero estaba evitando pensar en eso, diciéndose que era imposible, su caja ya se había abierto y tenia miedo cada momento que estaba con el pensando que tarde o temprano revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos y ren se reiría y se alejara de ella dejándola sola otra vez. pero en momentos como estos cuando podía ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos se preguntaba si quizás en algún rincón de su corazón ella ocupaba parte. con la sola idea ella se sonrojó.  
- bien, señorita mogami. ¿por qué usted piensa que es inferior a ren? - kyoko se quedo con la boca abierta literalmente, osea.. es REN! EL HOMBRE MAS COTIZADO Y DESEADO DE TODO JAPÓN.  
- bueno, porque el tiene mas experiencia , y bueno... es él - respondió como si fuese obvio. - es mucho mas talentoso, soy... yo soy una niña común y sin mayor talento ni belleza, solo he podido hacer roles de niñas matonas y no creo que alguien pueda quererme como soy.  
estaba siendo muy honesta, nunca había expresado tan claramente como ella se sentía a si misma pero lo mas impresionante es que lo había echo con tsuraga-san y el presidente del LME delante de ella.  
Lory estaba muy preocupado por lo que había escuchado pero antes de poder objetar algo Ren le sorprendió.  
- kyoko la próxima vez que digas algo así no voy a responder por mis acciones - dijo de forma siniestra su amado sempai haaaa! el rey demonio! ¿porque salió la luz? pero si solo dije la verdad no Tsugara perdóname, no se lo que aya echo pero perdóname.  
- kyoko de verdad crees que eres todo lo que dijiste?  
- emmm... un poco si.  
- bueno, que lastima ¿ que are con todas estas cartas de fans y estas propuestas de trabajo?.  
atrás del escritorio había un saco gigante de cartas y un montón de carpetas apiladas.  
- ¿qué... qué es eso? - ¿son para mi?, no puede ser.  
son las cartas de tus fans y las propuestas de trabajo que han llegado a ti en estas semanas.  
- ¿tantas?  
- bueno, considera que son semanas, pero no participará en ninguna de estas producciones ni en estas sesiones de fotos, ni modelado, porque todas estas personas necesitan a una joven que cree en si misma y en lo que es capas de hacer  
kyoko no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo modelar?, fotografías?, producciones? muchas.. en solo semanas.  
-¿enserio todo es para mi? ¿no es un chiste? - por dentro una luz escondida en lo recóndito de la caja salió volando .. era el hada del valor propio. lo sintió como una pequeña campana. los ojos comenzaron a picar y pronto comenzaron a caer lagrimas. al darme cuenta que tanta gente me apoyaba, Ren la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso en su regazo y comenzó a consolarla de inmediato, pero al ver la sonrisa que él amaba, solo comenzó a jugar con su pelo como lo aran los hermanos Heel. Lory estaba gritando VICTORIA! por dentro pero tratándose de estos dos nunca se sabia.  
- si supieras... hay hasta declaraciones de amor - mencionó el presidente mirando fijamente a Ren. creo que deberías darte prisa, ella está subiendo a pasos agigantados a la sima. - kyoko, te tengo una oferta; veras, te han llegado tantas ofertas y te has echo tan popular solo con tus papeles como Mio y Natsu, que estoy hace tiempo buscándote un manager, pero aun no he encontrado a nadie a si que por el momento tendrás que arreglárselas con sawara-san, ahora, ojea cada una de las caretas y tomate tu tiempo, llevaremos este saco a tu casa para que puedas leer lo que piensan tus fans y dentro de tres días vuelven como los hermanos Heel por lo que tomen un descanso, mañana volverás aquí y tendremos una chala - sonrió confiado mientras kyoko se tensaba en su asiento.  
-esta bien Takarada san, pero mis jefes no están en casa, se fueron a visitar a un pariente, por lo que el saco tendrá que quedar afuera hasta que yo llegue.  
- ¿estarás sola? - inquirió el dueño del LME con una mirada de preocupación  
- si. - dijo ella relajadamente. Lory y Ren compartieron una mirada de preocupación.  
- entonces no te quedarás allí. - la cara de kyoko callo en un segundo .  
- pero ¿por que?.  
- no es seguro, ¿no tienes donde quedarte?.  
- ¿por qué no es seguro?, si estaré sola.  
-esactamente, estarás sola, kyoko, ¿has visto las revistas o te haz dado cuenta lo que piensan de ti? - al ver la cara de kyoko se dió cuenta que no tenia idea de la fama que estaba ganando... subía mas rápido que la espuma. - ¡Kyoko, te nominaron como la "misterio en asenso del año"!  
- ¿he?... O.O - kyoko no tenia idea de lo que hablaba y ren entendió a hasta que punto Kyoko no era consiente de si misma.  
- mira las revistas, toma, te llevaras estas y las leeras todas antes de mañana. entonces entenderás mi preocupación. ... repito ¿no tienes donde quedarte esta noche?.  
Lory miró a ren y él ¡ por fin! entendió la indirecta. _vamos tonto te la estoy entregado en bandeja!_  
- ella tiene mi casa donde quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario - ren afirmo muy satisfecho.  
- heee!, no, quiero ir a casa, no quiero molestar a tsuraga-san a lo demás, no he huido a casa en mucho tiempo. - ella por dentro estaba feliz que Ren felizmente y sin dudar le fuera a ayudar, no es como si nunca hubiesen dormido bajo el mismo techo... pero tampoco quería molestarlo y sabia que ella no podría evitar estar mas pendiente de él de lo que ya estaba y sin contar que el hombre era un playboy... ella simplemente se puso colorada de estar bajo el mismo techo sin a protección de los hermanos heel.  
- si pero es peligroso que una joven cita tan popular como usted este sola, muy bien Tsuraga san, el saco se lo dejaran en su departamento. - finalizó Lory feliz y satisfecho por fin  
- pero... pero ...  
-sin peros - ren calló con una sonrisa tipo "rey demonio" - a lo demás ¿no seria bueno que estés mejor segura mogani-san?.  
ella solamente guardo silencio y asintió con mejillas sonrojadas.  
- bueno, lo importante es que tienes mucho trabajo y tendré una reunión con trigo mañana para acordar mas cosas importantes por ahora.. pueden retirarse, ha, y mogami-san, un cantante te está esperando en el primer piso, dice que tiene una nueva oferta de trabajo para ti.  
y con solo esa frase todo lo emotivo y lindo de la reunión se fue al suelo, tanto Ren como Kyoko sacaron sus caras a relucir valla, tenemos al rey a reina demonio en carne y hueso... jajajaj esto será divertido. pero no importa que pase, ellos ya están a solo palabras para que sean felices...  
abajo un cantante impaciente esperaba par tener una "visita" a "su" kyoko ... no se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando se abriera el ascensor


	2. Kyoko Mogami Heel?

Ren y kyoko salieron de la oficina del director en silencio, pero ambos con solo un nombre en la mente, "Sho", Ren por un lado estaba preocupado por como reaccionaria Kyoko al verlo; cada vez que ella lo veía, podía notar en las discusiones que tenían cuan importante él seguía siendo en su vida; y eso al ídolo japones no le gustaba para nada, a si que si podrían describirlo en una palabra... él estaba inseguro, inseguro de que todo el tiempo que llevaban como hermanos Heel no fuesen suficientes como para que ella tenga un mínimo cambio en su actitud. _¿por qué ese maldito tiene que aparecer justo cuando ella está mostrando un progreso?, maldito destino, ¿te gusta tanto jugar con migo?_. Pero sin embargo a un medio metro de distancia un pensamiento totalmente diferente estaba en la mente de la adorable joven..._ ¿a si qué me viene a ver?, ¿de verdad me tiene otra oferta de trabajo?, pero que estupidez, si según él yo no sirvo para nada ¿por qué me querría para un trabajo? ... seguro se quiere burlar de mi ¿es qué tanto le importo? _dijo con ironía y malicia para si misma..._ espera, ¿qué fue eso?, _y entonces lo comprendió, la verdad es que de hace tiempo se ha dado cuenta que algo ha cambiado y no solo en ella y sus sentimientos a su adorado sempai, si no, que también a la forma en que veía la "venganza de Sho"; era cierto que había entrado al mundo del espectáculo por Sho, pero cada momento que pasaba con él hombre a su derecha se daba cuenta que Sho era mas insignificante para ella, corrección, cada vez que ella estaba con "él" Sho ya no existía, era como si su VIDA GIRARA COMPLETAMENTE EN TORNO A... A "EL". Nerviosa a asustada por el obvio hallazgo kyoko miró de soslayo al hombre que se había convertido sin darse cuenta en su fijación mas importante mientras entraban al ascensor ..._jajajaja creo que un nuevo personaje a salido. y se llama Mogami-kyoko (versión setsu) .. que ironía._

- Mogami-san ¿qué te parece que después de tu reunión de ... trabajo (Ren realmente odiaba tener que llamarlo así cuando claramente Sho solo estaba para molestarla) vamos a comer algo, no he comido nada en todo el día y quisiera ver tus ofertas contigo si no te molesta - Kyoko se sorprendió al bajar a la realidad estaba tan sumida en como seria su nuevo "personaje" ( cualquiera diría que se estaba re-definiendo a si misma) que no había notado el llamado de su sempai y ahora que lo había escuchado hablar estaba petrificada por su tono "feliz y radiante" _Rey Demonio, Rey Demonio! Todos alerta, el rey demonio a despertado otra vez... pero ¡ESPEREN! _ ( Todos los demonios de Kyoko quedaron petrificados cuando un "ángel demonio" salio de entre ellos) _ ¿y quien eres tú? _

_- jajaja ... me presento, soy el nuevo personaje de Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko Heel - _el demonio de color blanco y cuernos salió y tomó a la reunión de demonios por sorpresa - _miren, tengo un plan y lo haremos como yo diga ¿okey? _(en verdad no era una pregunta, era mas bien una aseveración)

la "nueva kyoko" ( es mas fácil llamarla así) le sonrió coqueta mente, y habló - no se preocupe Tsugara-san por mi reunión la terminaré en menos de 10 minutos, y en cuanto a lo de comer; (suspiró con cansancio pasando su mano por su cabello) bueno creo que después de 15 veces el discurso de buena alimentación usted ya se lo sabrá de memoria, pero si necesita que esté al lado suyo para que se alimente como es debido, no tengo problema... pero... ¿no tendrá algo que hacer ahora?, ¿no lo estaré molestando demasiado?.

estas ultimas palabras fueron las únicas que pudo reconocer de su Kyoko, la forma en la que se expresaba, la forma en que sonreía, incluso el aura que emitió y su mirada entre desafiante y coqueta... - ¿Setsu? - preguntó desconcertado.

- no; Kyoko; Kyoko Mogami Heel - corrigió

_¿Mogami Heel?.. pero ¿por qué esto?.. osea... las mezcló_

él no comprendió lo que ella aria de inmediato pero tuvo que aceptar que la idea parecía interesante, _bueno.. si será una Heel, necesitará un hermano Heel... _- no se muy bien lo que vas a hacer, pero cuenta con migo para lo que necesites

ella le devolvió una sonrisa entre confiada, alegre e inocente a la vez _¿cómo ella puede hacer eso?_ - cuento con ello. solo espere si no es mucho pedir que termine mi charla y estaremos listos- _ ¿cómo podía tomarlo tan naturalmente? ¿es posible un cambió de actitud tan de repente? y eso que acababa de "crear" un personaje nuevo. _ ¿cómo lo hizo? no lo sabia pero eso era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

el timbre avisó que habían llegado al primer piso del majestuoso edificio y eso significaba el primer acto oficial de la nueva Kyoko, ella cargaba su pila de carpetas de trabajos ofrecidos y era seguida por el hombre mas deseado de Japón cuando vio su nuevo objetivo, _okey, si logro hacer esto bien podre seguir siendo la nueva defensa de mi ama_- se decía la nueva ángel demonio dentro de kyoko.

Eran ya las 1 Pm. _ diablos pero por que tardará tanto?_

el timbre sonó, el ascensor se abrió y esta vez si traía a SU Kyoko ... ¿con Tsuraga Ren?, ¿qué era esto?

- valla, valla, hasta que por fin apareces .. tengo temas pendientes contigo Kyoko

ella lo miro con indiferencia de arriba a bajo acomodó sus carpetas en su mano y respondió.

- si, me informaron que tienes una propuesta de TRABAJO que darme

- ja! si crees que sera tan fácil como...- no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

- si quieres dejarme una propuesta de trabajo haz lo mismo que hizo la compañía de ... Armadi - dijo como si nada ojeando las carpetas, por que por dentro estaba eufórica - toma una carpeta y manda la propuesta como las demás, no tengo tiempo para escucharte, con tu permiso - hizo una pequeña reverencia- estoy segura que la amable recepcionista te facilitará todo lo que necesitas para que me envíes tu trabajo.. me retiro.

se disponía a salir dando vuelta por sus propios talones dejando a todos asombrados ( y a un Ren bien contento ya que se dirigían donde él) cuando una mano dura le apretó la muñeca. _¿qué pasaba?,__¿él la estaba aburriendo?, ¿no la irritaba?, ¿que paso con toda su rabia contenida y gritos.. nada, solo esa mirada como si esperara que se largara para continuar con su día ..tsk, ¿quien se cree que es para despreciar al gran Fuga-Sho? maldita, me las va a pagar..._él afirmó su agarre y ella chilló de dolor por un momento hasta que fue soltada, se tensó lista para dar una cachetada pero se quedo con la mano en aire al ver quien había detenido al cretino que la había dañado.

- deberías pensar mas de dos veces antes de venir a una empresa competencia y dañar a una de sus mas prometedoras actrices Sho, es muy poco prudente - con una de sus peores sonrisas terroríficas Ren lo había sujetado fuertemente. claro, él estaba cerca por si necesitase ayuda y no dudó en quitarle la mano de encima cuando ese bastardo la intentó retener.

- va, ¿una de las mejores?, que mal.. si ella es una de las mejores que quedará para las demás.

- bueno señor Fuwa, ¿si usted no pensara que es buena o IMPORTANTE no vendría en persona para convencerla de un futuro papel o me equivoco?- las palabras de Ren dejaron en jaque a Sho y solo le quedo cerrar la boca antes de echarlo mas a perder. - por lo que le pido que respete a Kyoko, es muy importante para mi **y no permitiré que le vuelva a hacer daño**.

tanto Sho como Kyoko se sorprendieron con esta declaración (y el echo que llamara a kyoko por su nombre y sin honoríficos también fue un gran cambio) y aunque nacieron pensamientos totalmente opuesto por dicha intervención kyoko prefirió creer que Ren estaba actuando como nii-san suele hacerlo, por lo que ella se metió en su papel de Setsu y se acercó a Ren como si fuese Cain, miró como Sho ponía cara tensa mientras era "ligeramente" apretado por Tsuraga-sempai.

- Ren vamos, ¿quieres comer o no? - ella le rodeó el brazo y le susurró de forma seductora "_muchas gracias Tsuraga san, y perdón por llamarlo por su nombre" _- a lo demás ya me soltó.

en pleno hall de LME, varias personas ya habían presenciado la escena de distancia aunque no habían escuchado los diálogos que los acompañaban, ni Shoko se atrevía a intervenir, sabia que era tema peliagudo y por ella era mejor evitar el contacto lo mas posible (pero como savia que cierto cabeza de estropajo no iba a parar por mas que le digieran que no era correcto), sobre todo si el contacto de ella estaba acompañado por la presencia de cierto actor de renombre.

Ren soltó a Sho y le dedicó una amenaza silenciosa solo perceptible para el hombre aludido y tomando a Kyoko por la cintura salieron campantes del LME.

- no me extraña porque te han solicitado para tantos trabajos, eres increíble... _kyoko chan - _susurró sensualmente y ella se estremeció con placer aunque intentó negar lo diciendo que eran los nervios de punta que tenia por culpa que tenia por ese imbécil.

_mientras tanto Kyoko._

_¿por qué estoy así?, Tsuraga San por favor no me acerque tanto a usted... ¡es incorrecto!, ¿qué pensará la gente?. _Era obvio que ya había salido de su personaje y siendo ella, una joven no muy segura ( por no decir que un huevo tenia mas seguridad que ella en ella misma) no se quiso ilusionar pensando que el Gran Tsugara Ren la tenia así sujetada por placer ... _debe ser que Sho aun nos esté mirando. _Aunque su pequeña adita le intentaba gritar "ES POR TI!, LO HACE POR TI!, ¡NO POR QUÉ EL IDIOTA TE ESTÉ MIRANDO!, ¿DIOS PORQUÉ AUN NO LO ENTIENDES?" si, su adita estaba frustrada.

Ren por su parte estaba mas o menos confundido, y extasiado ... ¿había sido la misma y tímida kyoko quien le llamo por su nombre ( y sin honorifico) en un lugar publico y que había entrelazado sus brazos sensualmente en los de él?.. si esa era otra versión de Kyoko... bueno tenia que admitir que no le desagradaba para nada. Él estaba feliz, al tener a su amor en sus brazos y con el presentimiento que ya no tendria que preocuparse por que tanto le influenciara el idiota a la bella mujer de sus sueños.

- etoo... ¿Tsuraga- San?... ¿ya nos dejo de ver Sho? - había vuelto la tímida jovencita ... lo comprendió de inmediato. _ nada dura para siempre._

él se vio forzado a soltar a su amada kohai y comenzaron su camino al restaurante familiar donde acostumbraban comer juntos.


	3. helados!

- ¿Mogami- san qué tiene que hacer de aquí hasta las 8? - después de comer quería saber si tendría un poco de tiempo con ella en la tarde o si estaba tan copada como últimamente solía estarlo.

- mm m... tengo una entrevista a las 3, pero creo que para las 4 ya estaré desocupada ¿por qué?

- bueno, es que como tendrás que quedarte en mi casa y querías pasar al Darumaya podríamos ir allá después de tu entrevista, así podrías buscar un pijama y esas cosas , hoy me dieron la tarde libre ya que el director esta con gripe a si que cancelamos por una semana - _ni pensar que cuando me lo comunicaron estaba molesto ... benditas sean las infecciones virales . _

- ¿pero no será molestarlo demasiado?, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer en un dia libre.

- Mogami -san si me ofrezco para algo es porque no tengo nada que hacer, de echo aparte de hacer las compras del mes no tengo nada mas, no me place revisar mis propios guiones por el momento - _si vamos _decía la "nueva".._ ¿pero si alguien los ve? _decía uno de los demonio _tienes que ser mas consiente. _

- pero Tsuraga-san... si alguien nos ve entrar a una casa solo los dos .. ¿no seria mal visto?.

Ren no contaba con esa pregunta y la verdad es que veía su punto.. pero de verdad quería pasar la tarde junto a ella. _algo que inventar .. algo tengo que inventar. _

justo en el momento en que volvían a atravesar las puertas del LME llegó la solución corriendo a brazos de ellos

- ¡Onee-sama! - la inocente Maria había estado buscando a Kyoko y Ren por un buen tiempo. - ¡Tsuraga-san! que bueno que los encuentro

_esta es mi oportunidad. _

inconsciente de todo Kyoko y Maria se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años ( aunque se habían visto el día anterior) y ella comenzó a contarle sobre el día escolar cuando Ren decidió intervenir.

- Maria, ¿te puedo invitar un helado mas tarde?, quería que Mogmi -san nos acompañara pero no me quiere hacer caso. - Ren puso cara de perrito y Kyoko se tensó en ese momento, _¿qué? ¿cuando me invitó helados Tsuraga- San?_

_-_¡claro! - Maria felizmente comenzó a saltar .. hasta que se percató que Kyoko no había "aceptado la invitación" - pero... onee-san ¿por qué no quieres ir con Ren-sama y con migo? - la pequeña se puso triste como si fuese a llorar cuando una nerviosa Kyoko comenzó a hablar.

- no Maria .. lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa y hacer un bolso porque tengo que pasar la noche fuera en... en - no podía decir que se iba a quedar en casa de Ren, ella era la niña "seré la esposa de Ren-sama cuando crezca", ella la mataría y no quería que su hermana la odiara - en casa de una amiga. Ren le sonrió como cómplice y Maira se encargó de solucionarle los problemas a su "futuro esposo" sin darse cuenta.

- pero no hay problema, vamos a tu casa, haces el bolso y después vamos a comer helado, ¿cierto Ren-sama?.

con un sonrisa de satisfacción Ren canto victoria - claro Maria -san, es mas fácil así .. ¿no cree eso mogami-kun?

ella totalmente el jaque decidió aceptar.

la entrevista no era larga, pasó rápidamente y tan solo al salir de la sala pudo encontrar a una feliz Maria de la mano con el hombre que amaba ... todavía se sentía extraña al pensarlo pero en el fondo ella sabia que era así.

- Okey - suspiró - iré a cambiarme y vamos a mi casa .. ¿es eso, verdad?

- te esperaremos en la entrada - contestó Ren antes de irse caminado.

ella rápidamente se quitó su mono "loveme" rosa chillón y se vistió rápidamente.

se maquilló como Jelly le había enseñado y se soltó el la trenza que había optado por hacerse al entrar a trabajar... _mi pelo a crecido mucho últimamente (_nota del autor: ¿se han dado cuenta que ha pasado un año y medio y a Kyoko no le crece el pelo? bueno, en mi fic si le crece porque pienso que se le veria hermoso el pelo largo .. a lo demás ayuda a entender mas o menos cuanto tiempo a pasado ... las niñas creo que me entenderán mejor C; .. si no les gusta comentarlo y quedará con pelo corto otra vez) _croe que me lo dejaré castaño por el momento, si me piden que lo cambié de nuevo en otro trabajo podré teñirlo pero por ahora me gusta así. _

en la entrada del edificio un hombre tenia serios problemas para concentrarse cuando veía a una esbelta joven caminar hacia ellos con un vaporoso vestido blanco de verano zapatos de tacón y perfectamente maquillada con un simple rimel y brillo labial, su pelo castaño lo tenia en forma de risos sueltos ya que se había desecho de la trenza que tenia antes... _es hermosa.. ¿alguna vez podre merecer una hermosura como ella?, ahora es cuando me maldigo por ser tan cobarde... mas en sima todos la están viendo, malditos ¿ que se creen?_ los celos florecieron rápidamente cuando vio a un grupo de jóvenes que intentaron acercarse a ella, pero para su satisfacción ella les rechazó de primera.

- woow one-sama estas hermosa, ojala cuando grande sea tan linda como tu, asi Ren-san me mirará como te miraba a ti - tanto Ren como Kyoko terminaron sonrojarse.

ren aclraró su garganta para llamar la atención ( y quitarle palabras a la niña que sin darse cuenta había delatado a ambos) - ¿Mogami san quienes eran ellos?

- creo que participaran en un nuevo drama, no sé, me dijeron si quería pasar un rato con ellos paro no entendí muy bien a que se referían, después de todo ni siquiera me conocen.

- Kyoko-san todos te quieren, cuando sea grande seré como tu.

- bueno mientras Maria me quiera yo soy feliz.

Ren no sabia si estar molesto por lo que le había pasado recién a Kyoko o estar cautivado por la escena que tenia delante.

la pasada por el Darumaya fue rápido kyoko solo revisó que todo estuviera en orden y en menos de 30 min ya estaban camino al helado.

- ¿de qué sabor pedirá Maria su helado?

- de chocolate!

- ¿Mogami san?

- de fresa por favor

- ¿ y tu Ren-san de que pedirás?

- mm m... creo que crema al coñac para mi.

mientras esperaban la orden se sentaron en los cómodos asientos de la fuente de soda cuando se dieron cuanta que la gente los empezaba a reconocer.

- disculpa... ¿tu eres Kyoko verdad?

-he... si. mucho gusto. - el grupo de chicas chillaban y les pidieron autógrafos a ambos mientras Ren y Kyoko les sonreían con facilidad.

- nos encantas en Dark moon, Kyoko, Tsuraga-san también estuvo increible... había una gran química entre los dos aunque eran enemigos en el drama... los amé 3. - Kyoko al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa. _química? pero si nos odiábamos en el drama... ¿desde entones se me notaba cuanto me gustaba?... pero si ni yo me daba cuenta aún!_- y Kyoko-sama te ves tan genial en Box R. Eres la mejor.

- gracias chicas por su apoyo. con permiso me tengo que ir a revisar el maquillaje.

la mujer se dirigió al pasillo intentando no pensar en todas las caras que le seguían el paso _ maldición no debí venir con Tsugara- san... todos me miran por su culpa. ¿que pasa si nos fotografiaran así?_- la pobre Kyoko realmente no tenia idea de que tan grande se estaba convirtiendo su fama y que tan importante se estaba volviendo.

por eso mismo no se dio cuenta de quien la seguía... estaba a punto de llegar al tocador cuando sintió a alguien que le sujetaba por la muñeca - ¿tú eres Kyoko, verdad?, **MI KYOKO. **

Darse vuelta pudo ver a un hombre alto, trigueño de ojos grises y pelo en punta, sus ojos denotaban emoción.

- lo ciento se debió equivocar, yo no soy SU Kyoko, lo ciento, por favor suéltame - la mujer intentaba mantener la calma mientras intentaba sin éxito soltarse del hombre.

De la nada se molestó mucho el hombre y comenzó a hablar cada vez mas fuerte - ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no eres mi Kyoko?. yo sé todo de ti te conozco de siempre, eres un ángel en la tierra, trabajas en el LME de actriz, haz echo papeles de mala en Dark moon y en Box- R... pero en el fondo eres el ser mas maravillosos de este mundo ¡Kyoko yo te AMO.!, ¿cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos? - el hombre mientras mas se alteraba mas apretado y mas cerca atraía a Kyoko, ella ahora presa del pánico no savia que hacer.

- suéltame, estoy con otras personas, Ren lo va a saber.

- ¿estas mas en sima con el?, claro, como él es famoso y rico, ¿es qué solo eres capas de fijarte en cosas así.

eso llegó al subconsciente de Kyoko sin darse cuenta_... claro, sabia que la gente eso pensara.. así se vería, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? y ¿si él también pensará que es por eso?, me terminaría odiando a mi misma si algo así pudiera pasar. - _suficiente, me aburrí, nos vamos de aquí Kyoko, debes parar de jugar con los hombres. nos vamos directo a mi casa y que quede claro que no volverás a salir de allí - el hombre tenia una mirada loca en las órbitas de los ojos y eso solo tenia mas aterrada a la joven actriz, cuando de la nada una mano agarró el hombro del hombre y lo inmovilizo tirándolo al suelo de dolor.

- por favor absténgase de tocar o jalar a Mogami-san ella ahora esta con maria y con migo.

Kyoko vio a la pequeña maria con os ojos llorosos y muy molesta.

- ¿quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi onee-sama?, ella no es así como dijiste, tonto bastardo - gritó la pequeña antes de golpear al hombre en sus partes sensibles, después se dirigió a una sorprendida Kyoko - y onee-san me sorprende que no hiciera nada ¿que pasaría si no vengo a ver como se encuentra?.. de.. de verdad me asustaste mucho - la niña comenzó llorar. Kyoko que le corrían las lagrimas de alivio vio como Maria derramaba lagrimas de preocupación por ella y le abrió los brazos para que ella entrará, cosa que hizo sin chistar.

después de los helados dejaron a Maria y compraron lo necesario para la cena y la alacena de Ren, aunque tanto el hombre como la mujer no hablaban ambos preocupados por lo que había pasado en la heladería.

_esto TIENE QUE SABERLO EL PRESIDENTE- _ pensaba él.

_que el presidente NUNCA SE ENTERE _ ... _aunque es poco _probable - se debatió Kyoko

cuando subieron al departamento vieron como gente entraba y salia del departamento continuo de Ren...

- tendrá nuevos vecinos Tsuraga-san?

- así parece

Al entrar al departamento del hombre ella comenzó a cocinar mientras Ren y acomodaba las cosas en la alacena _tengo que ponerlo en lugares bajos para que Kyoko pueda alcanzarlos con facilidad. _El bolso de Ren y el de Kyoko quedaron encima de los sillones donde después de comer y lavar los platos fueron a sentarse.

- muy bien... veamos, tienes propuestas de Channel, de Dior, y de Versase. muy Bien Mogami San, te felicito, pocas personas tienen estas oportunidades debes estar muy orgullosa.

Ella no podía creer que marcar tan prestigiosas la pidieran a ella para anuncios. Ren continuó.

- y también tienes unas ofertas de dramas.

-si ya las vi creo que aceptaré todas excepto esta. - ella le entregó una carpeta de comando.

- al parecer tengo que hacer de Shiyo Azuna. no sirvo para ello, ya lo vi.

El revisó los comando y efectivamente la personalidad de ella era muy diferente a la de Kyoko, tenia que ser rebelde, juguetona y caprichosa, ella era una rebelde sin causa novia del líder de una pandilla por lo que ella siempre estaba protegida y vigilada... el trama se basaba en que ella era la cuidadora de su hermana pequeña después que su madre había muerto y como eran de escasos recursos entró a la pandilla para tener dinero, pero al verse en un mundo sucio ella se da cuenta que su hermana pequeña corre peligro al estar cerca por lo que ella decide entrar disfrazada a la pandilla... _espera, esto se parece mucho a Setsuka. ¿cómo saben que ella puede interpretar papeles así, si nunca han visto a Setsuka antes?. Maldito presidente. _

- Kyoko creo que se parece demasiado a tu Setsu.

- si lo sé y ese es el problema, yo puedo ser así SOLO con tú Cain, no me imagino siendo igual con un novio. por que al fin a al cabo ellos son solo hermano, no novios.

_¿pero no es como si fuéramos novios?, vamos, solo nos faltan los besos y que deje de llamarme nii-san_

pero Mogami-san tu personaje solo tienes que cambiarle el "nii-san" por el nombre del novio de Azuna -_ NOVIO de AZUNA, AZUNA, NO KYOKO, DE AZUNA._

ese es el problema yo NO PUEDO tener o mentalizarme con alguien.. aunque sea en ficción... simplemente me he dado cuenta que nunca me he enamorado . - _bueno, excepto de Ren nunca me he enamorado ... pero aun así, no creo que algún día siquiera podría estar con él a si que no importa mucho ahora si estoy "enamorada" o no._ Ren notó como el espíritu de Kyoko se volvía cada vez mas deprimente por lo que buscó una forma de distraerla.

- mira Kyoko podemos hacer esto, tome el guion y tu aras se Azuna y yo del novio de ella, porque ... ¿es el asunto del novio lo que mas te complica, verdad?

ella asintió poniendo se colorada... _mi no-vi-o .. ¿él?, no, espera .. novio de Azuna, no mio, Novio de Azuna. _ahora era ella la que tenia que auto convencerse.

- bien .. se supone que esta es la primera escena de los dos juntos ... tu estas corriendo y entras al departamento del "novio" porque te esta siguiendo .. llegas y te desplomas después de cerrar la puerta comienzas a llorar desconsoladamente

- ¿por qué se supone que lloro?

- estas desesperada , intentaron secuestrarte para tomar venganza contra mi y usarte como rehen.

Ella pensó que haría Setsu y que tan "traumatizada" quedaría, y la verdad es que no era tan terrible para una chica como ella. y hay comprendió, que aunque tenia similitudes con Setsu, la verdad era distinta a ella. Tomó el guión que tenia su "sempai" en las manos y lo comenzó a ojear rápidamente buscando lugares donde podrían actuar distinta.

_ya se dio cuenta ¿eh?._ mientras kyoko veía las paginas y notaba las pequeñas diferencias... luego de golpe serró el guion y se lo entregó a Ren.

- empecemos - dijo mostrando en sus ojos ámbar una decisión que solo ella podía mostrar. Ren le dio las llaves del apartamento y ella miró interrogante pero pronto lo entendió.

En el pasillo:

_bien Azuna, niña buena, preocupada por su hermana, siempre presionada, pero encuentra libertad en las calles , de noche preocupada por su hermanita y de dia preocupada por su novio. está huyendo corriendo al único lugar donde sabe que esta a salvo, no sabe como se encuentra su adorable hermanita y tiene miedo de quedarse sola... quedare sola... como sin mis amigos... y sin mouko-san y sin Maria, ni el presidente, ni yashiro ni nadie... y sin Ren_. las lagrimas comenzaron a subir_. bien, lo tengo._

entró corriendo y cerró de un sonoro golpe la puerta. Ren que hacia de "novio" tenia que sorprenderse y correr a ver quien era.

- ¡Azuna!.. ¿que haces... - ella lo miró a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos y después se puso a temblar antes de caer al suelo. ¿_esta esta llorando?, ¿de verdad? ¿tan pronto pudo llorar?- _el hombre miró impactado como la niña en frente de el se abrazaba fuertemente a si misma fingiendo estar desesperada y en shock. "el novio" fue corriendo hacia ella y en lo que se hizo nada la tomo y la puso en su regazo, le comenzó a sobar la espalda mientras la apretaba fuertemente a su pecho.

_badump!. badump!. maldición por eso no quería intentar esto, ¡soy Azuna, Azuna, niña fuerte y fría.. ¡pero él es el hombre que amo! .. digo el personaje... si, el personaje._ se puso roja como un tomate, cosa que no paso de ser percibido para nuestro feliz actor que tenia el corazón tan desbocado como la joven. _mi personaje, mi personaje , se supone que soy un chico "malo" ¡vamos Koun sal de una buena vez!. _pero Koun no podía ser violento cuando tenia al amor de su vida llorando en sus brazos.

- ¿Amor que sucedió? ¿por que no estas en clases? - siguió el parlamento Ren.

y aunque solo fuese una obra ambos deseaban mas que nada que fuese verdad o al menos la parte de "AMOR".

- me... me siguieron, e... e... ellos, ellos, - comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a gimotear - ellos casi me tienen Souta. - y comenzó a llorar de nuevo desesperada mente - fue horrible,.. fué horrible. - ella realmente estaab desesperada echa un bollo en el regazo de ren.

- ¿ellos?, ¿ellos quienes? - ahora estaba molesto.

- los otros, los del otro lado de la ciudad .. no me acuerdo de sus nombres ... solo.. solo. - las lagrimas no paraban cada vez que se calmaba, hablaba y se volvía a alterar.

- ya, ya sshh, sshh. tranquila.

ella seguía llorando y seguía su dialogo con perfecta sincronía con el personaje - mi hermana, ella, ella debe estar saliendo del colegio. si va a casa ahora ... - una mueca de horror.

la irían a buscar los chicos, no te preocupes cariño, ella estará bien. - ren le acariciaba la cara y le apartaba las lagrimas, y así lo hizo durante un tiempo. ... ambos sabia lo que venia. y ninguno se atrevía a comenzarlo. _vamos, hombre, es una actuación cualquier cosa puedes decir que solo era practica del personaje ... pero aun así, es, ES ELLA!. _ mientras que por el otro lado no estaba mucho mejor. _No!, me va a besar.. pero, pero, NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA ESO! aunque hasta ahora me a salido bien. no puedo echarme atrás ahora. por favor salvarme, lguien. quien sea. _ Ren se acercaba lentamente a ella e intentando no acordarse del "incidente" de san valentin le besó donde estaban las lagrimas y se acercó lentamente a su boca. se miraban fijamente y era obvio que ya ninguno de los dos estaba en su personaje; ella miraba con ansias esos labios que descubrió que quería probar lo antes posible y todo el miedo y vergüenza pasaron a segundo plano rápidamente. ren estaba a solo centímetros de ella apreciando cada detalle en su cara, su pálida piel y teniendo plena conciencia de todo su cuerpo sentado encima de él...

**BIIIIIPPP, BIIIIIPPP. ... **y así, se arruinó el primer intento de beso a kyoko por parte de Ren. Los dos salieron del trance como arte de magia y antes que pudiera evitarlo, Kyoko ya había salido del regazo de Ren directo a la cocina a tomar agua y a que se le pase un poco el rubor del rostro, el infernal aparato seguía sonando cuando él molesto contesto.

- Yashiro mas te vale que sea bueno .

- parece que estas ocupado, ¿no?, ¿qué es taaannn importante que te hace olvidar ver el verificador de llamada querido **Koun?. **- El presidente estaba realmente intrigado. - Apuesto que estabas con tu querida Kohai.

- ¿presidente necesita algo? - realmente quería pasar de las bromas por un tiempo, sobre todo cuando el "Dios del amor" evitó que se diera el primer beso con la mujer que amaba.

- si, tengo un papel para ti y lo _aras_ sin chistar, solo te estaba informando de eso.

- no tengo tiempo sigo con Caín, y las demás cosas, pronto comenzarán los anuncios y tendré menos tiempo aún.

- no te preocupes ya tengo todo listo. y me aseguré que tuvieras espacio en la agenda.

- ¿qué papel es?

- un antagónico, pero este es espacial ... la historia aun no termina de escribirse por lo que es incierto, bueno como sea, las cosas las tiene Yashiro.

- ¿´como se llama la serie?

-"Yoru no musume-tachi" - (nota el autor: significa, hijas de la noche)

el miró el guión serrado que quedo tirado en el suelo... _genial _ se dijo sarcásticamente antes de colgar.

* * *

Nota de la autora :) hola, bueno este es el primer fic que hago y a decir verdad no tengo muy bien construida la historia, la v$yo construyendo como surgen las ideas y se entrelazan solas, respecto la ortografía, las intento revisa por el cartográfico de la pagina porque no un word común. comenten si algo no les parece o si tienen alguna duda. gracias por seguir mi fanfic. _Kpw.C:__  
_


	4. mientras se estuvo ausente

Yashiro caminaba feliz a la sala del presidente después de toda la investigación que había tenido, satisfecho con su propio trabajo. _Si, creo que escogí bien ... ahora solo faltan las presentaciones oficiales, menos mal que le pedí al presidente encargarme de esto en persona. _

golpeó la puerta y al abrirse encontró a un feliz presidente viendo una pantalla de la televisión con palomitas en mano.

_- _presidente, eh terminado su encargo como lo había prometido.

- ha, que bien, que bien, entra por favor, porque fíjate que yo también cumplí con mi parte del trato - y soltó una efusiva carcajada.

Yashiro no entendió muy bien esto, pero se juntó con el presidente a ver la gran pantalla y lo que vio en ella casi lo hace gritar como la niña fan que es (por dentro).

- ¿qué es esto presidente? - chillo muy emocionado. _¿cómo es posible?,y yo no estuve allí para cerciorarme que fuese verdad! y ¡verlo por mi mismo! _

_- _bueno, digamos que tengo mis beneficios por ser el dueño de un edificio de departamentos y la agencia, las cámaras de seguridad son ... necesarias, si algo malo pasara en los departamentos como propietario soy el primero que debe saber que ocurre; si quieres te doy un compacto de todo lo que hizo hoy - le guiñó un ojo - te dije que lo vigilaría.

Y allí, en las pantallas se veía cuando Kyoko había dejado hablando solo a Sho y cogiendo el brazo al actor numero uno de Japón... y al parecer la escena no acababa allí. la pantalla se fue a negro por un memento antes de prenderse...¿EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE REN? Yashiro tenia la boca abierta mirando por un momento al presidente que disfrutaba con palomitas en mano y comiendo apasionadamente muy inmerso en la pantalla.

- pre, pre, presidente, ¿esto está pasando en vivo?

- si, se activa la cámara cuando el sensor de calor descubre mas de una fuente de calor en casa... bueno, una fuente "viva" de calor. ¿quieres ver? - Sebastián le entregó un paquete de palomitas y lo sentó _¿esto está bien? y que pensaba que yo estaba obsesionado con esos dos. _

_- _y por.. ¿por casualidad Ren sabe que está esto instalado en su casa? - _cada vez esto se vuelve mas psicópata para mi gusto. quería que le pusiera un ojo encima pero no era para tanto. _

- ¿realmente crees que aria lo que está haciendo ahora si supiera que yo puedo verlo?

y en la pantalla aparecía un hombre entregándole unas llaves a una joven y la vieron salir...

-¿espera .. por qué Mogami-san está saliendo? - alegó el gerente. _si, definitivamente ya cayó, esto de ser presidente definitivamente tiene sus ventajas. _

- no lo sé, estaban revisando unos guiones hace un momento por lo que se nota.

ambos hombres comían y veían como la niña entraba llena de pánico y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- se ha vuelto increible Kyoko-chan - comenta ausente Lory - ahora hace que el mismo Tsuraga Ren pierda su papel por completo.

- ¿a que se refiere?

- se supone que el apenas se entera que la intentaron secuestrar le da un simple beso y llama por teléfono, la deja para que se calme sola porque sabe que no puedo hacer nada y se siente impotente y furioso, esto no puede tardar mas de uno o dos minutos pero ella esta demacrado sumergida en el papel ... ¿te das cuenta del tiempo que se toma para que ella se estabilice? al parecer ella lo dirige a él aunque no se da cuenta por lo que vemos.

Yashiro siguió observando la pantalla dando razón a Lory..._espera... ¿cómo sabe como es la escena original?_

no alcanzó ni a formular la pregunta cuando Lory le entregó una secuencia de comando.

- es para Ren, su nuevo personaje, hazle espacio en la agenda y asegúrate que no ponga muchos problemas.

el documento decía "Yoru no musume-tachi"

Yashiro comenzó a ojearlo y sacó todo su "niña fan" interno. - ¿le dio el co-protagonista a Ren?

_se ve tan ilusionado... ¿cómo será cuando se entere?._

- el tiene el antagónico - su cara de decepción y pena fue única - y antes que preguntes la razón, bueno es simple... digamos que podre tener mas de mi serie romántica... la verdad es que ya está llegando a su final y como todo director, quiero un final impactante.

Yashiro no dijo nada y prestó atención a la TV. y ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE VEÍA.. ERA CIERTO? ELLOS ESTABAN ABRAZADOS Y A PUNTO DE BESARSE! BESARSE! POR FIN! ambos se notaban nerviosos y emocionados.. como toda un escena llena de amor y ansiedad adolescente.

cuando algo los detuvo y el presidente comenzó a hablar.

- parece que estas ocupado, ¿no?, ¿qué es taaannn importante que te hace olvidar ver el verificador de llamada querido Koun?. Apuesto que estabas con tu querida Kohai.

Yashiro no savia si quedarse quieto y escuchar o golpear al presidente por su intromisión _ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE! ¿PRESIDENTE POR QUÉ HACE ESTO ? _Él miró decepcionado como Kyoko se alejaba lo antes posible de Ren y como él se embarraba ... ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que decía el hombre a su lado.

cuando colgó miro la cara de horror de Yashiro.

- te dije que mi novela de amor acabará pronto pero por lo que acabamos de ver de nuestra protagonista, aun no está reparada para el final de su historia... y ablando de preparación ¿ a quien encontraste?. Yashiro se puso nervioso e inseguro de repente _¿y si al final no le gusta por su "corriculum"? hasta yo tenia mis dudas y desconfianza a su comienzo, si no hubiese sido por la entrevista estoy seguro que ni hubiese mirado su ficha._

- ¿y bien?.

El representante entregó la carpeta excusándose y justificándose de inmediato. -sé que quizás no le agrade mucho la idea al inicio pero en las entrevistas es quien lo ha echo mejor, y creo que es lo que le falta a nuestra Kyoko para subir hasta la sima, es realmente profesional, no se mete en la vida privada de sus clientes excepto con su consentimiento y es un tanto maternal.

- y hay que contar que ya la conoce, eso también es un punto bueno. - _bueno, no se hasta que punto ESO es bueno_ se decía Yashiro a si mismo._ pero creo que lo ara bien, ella me da confianza _

-Sebastián agenda una reunión mañana a las 8 con la señorita Shoko-san -por algún extraño motivo Lory estaba feliz revisando la ficha de una nueva miembro de LME.

marcó el numero y los contactos comenzaron.

- buenas noches señorita Shoko-san, soy el Presidente Lory de LME.

guardó silencio mientras escuchaba la respuesta del otro lado.

- bueno, no se preocupe, sabe, decidimos que lo mejor para nuestra nueva estrella era precisamente usted, a si que ¡felicidades!, mañana tendremos una reunión usted, yo, junto con otro representante para explicarle mas o menos todo lo que tendrá que hacer como la representante de nuestra querida Kyoko-chan.

"mas respuestas de parte del otro lado al parecer estaba nerviosa la mujer"

- si, no se preocupe, también creo que será un gran cambio ara ella y un gran impacto también pero créame que tengo confianza en ambas.

- buenas noches nos veremos mañana a las 8 en punto.

* * *

Kyoko se despertó temprano, cociente que tenia una reunión con el presidente a las 10:00 Am pero no quería irse sin dejar el desayuno preparado y sin despertar a su querido sempai. Entró al cuarto de Ren para abrir las cortinas y que su amor pudiera disfrutar del sol en la mañana, se acercó a la cama y pudo disfrutar de la imagen de un Ren con solo pantalones de dormir, su torso musculoso pero no exageradamente formado, solamente lo preciso, sus fuertes brazos y el pelo que tenia en sima de los ojos. HERMOSO. se le apretaba el estomago con la pura imagen.

- Tsuraga San, Tsuraga San, está listo el desayuno despierte por favor - ella le movía por el brazo. y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacer círculos en sus bicep - despierte por favor.

él se quejó dormido y ella inevitablemente se acercó mas a él y ... ¡_kyaaaaa! pero ¿cómo? _

en menos de lo que decía "hola" ella estaba en la cama enserada por el hombre.

(perspectiva de Ren)

_mm m mm m que lindo seria despertar siempre así, ¿estoy despierto en todo caso? ¿esto no es un sueño? _- Tsuraga-san, Tsuraga-san - _ella está muy cerca, demasiado cerca.. podría. _

la levantó solo con el brazo que colgaba de la cama y la dejó debajo de él. con los ojos serados. _podría decir que estaba medio inconsciente... _ pero se dio cuenta que ella no había gritado ni lo había apartado de inmediato _¿algo ha cambiado?_ abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio a su amada con SU delantal de cocina y sonrojada, en sus ojos había una mezcla de miedo, impacto y era ... ¿felicidad? él no podía arriesgarse, su corazón dio un salto de esperanza y comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, ya era demasiado con el echo que ella no lo corriera y con el echo que estuviera tan cerca de él sin objeción, él podía perfectamente oler el shampoo de su pelo recién balado y ver cada silueta oculta por su ropa.

- lo ciento Mogami-san, supongo que no estaba despierto.

- no, no se preocupe - alcanzó a pronunciar tímidamente la joven.

- buenos días Tsuraga-san.

_está tan cerca y tan linda, el rubor solo la hace mas tierna, maldición no debí hacer esto... es casi inevitable de todos modos..._

él se acercó le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se separó rápidamente_ "antes que pudiera ella apartarme"._

- bueno días Mogami -san.

el hombre se levantó de inmediato y se fue directo al baño - en un momento voy a tomar el desayuno junto a ti, anda nomas.

y con ello Ren cerró la puerta dejando atontada a una enamorada y sonrojada Kyoko. (qué por cierto no podia escuchar nada mas aparte de el palpito de su corazón)

* * *

mientras tanto en las oficinas del LME. Shoko entraba la sala del presidente asombrándose en primera instancia por ver un zoológico metido en una oficina presidencial.

si no fuese porque Yashiro estaba a su lado estaría muerta de nervios, bueno, no es que Yashiro le diera valor o algo.. pero él ya no se sorprendía de las excentricidades del millonario hombre y la había advertido que cosas así podrían pasar comúnmente en LME. se sentaron y el presidente dio inicio a la entrevista, ambos discutían sobre los trabajos anteriores de la eficiente agente y llegaron al punto donde Yashiro le interesaba saber y donde quería que ella comprendiera.

- ¿ y cómo fue que le despidió Fuwa-sho? - el presidente siempre tan directo.

ella no se inmutó, sabía que ese tema daría que habla por un tiempo - bueno, no sé si en realidad me despidió o yo renuncié, él al inicio se veía como un hombre comprometido y un buen potencial para ser el mejor en su área, pero con el tiempo se volvió arrogante y se volvió orgulloso.. después me enteré de la existencia de Kyoko y no le prestaba mucha atención, ese era un tema privado de mi cliente, pero al verla destrozada y que a él no le daba nada, bueno digamos que fue cuando en verdad comencé ver su verdadera personalidad... cuando Kyoko comenzó su carrera y su popularidad fue subiendo rápidamente me di cuenta como él se volvió posesivo y arrebatador con ella como si fuese su dueño, eso no me gustó ni un poco pero si el no interfería su trabajo por eso, no tenia que importarme yo solo tenia que velar por su carrera, pro hace un tiempo el a sido afectado profesionalmente y varios lo han notado, a sido insolente con mucha gente... con migo incluida. ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

él llegó muy molesto a mi auto, habíamos pasado por acá por petición y lloriqueo de él, él quería verla y hacerle "una visita" como las llama y cuando vi a Kyoko y a Tsugara-san saliendo juntos me di cuenta que él no llegaría feliz, pero nunca pensé que me culpara de todo a mi y me digiera cosas tan horribles para un joven de su edad, yo le respondí molesta y salio la palabra "despedir" de su boca y solo digamos que acepté su oferta de despido un poco mas feliz de lo que debería... en otras palabras me cabré de él, no es capas de actuar con profesionalidad y se a puesto bastante desagradable con el tiempo, ya no es el chico que quería ser escuchado por el mundo, la verdad es que hace ya un tiempo venia pensando si era lo mejor hacer eso.

El presidente puso atención y meditó sus palabras.

- ¿cómo pudo terminar el contrato tan rápido con la otra agencia?

-fui directo con la presidenta y le explique, ella dijo que lo esperaba por lo que tenia todo casi listo y me hizo el favor de decirme que necesitaba una representante Kyoko y me dio la dirección del lugar, me parece que ella también le tiene un ojo encima a su refugiada presidente.

- fue la ultima en llegar a las entrevistas, al rededor de las 60:00 pm, pero como ya dije, ella era la mejor. - completó Yashiro.

- bueno, esta buen, creo que no tendrá ese problema con nuestra chica; ella se esta siendo conocida no solo por ser excelente profesional y por impactar por cada acto que ejecuta, si no que también es conocida como la " Actriz ángel" por ser humilde y abierta a criticas para perfeccionarse.

Shoko tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad, ella ya sabia esto de ella y era lo que mas le impresionaba de su nueva clienta. pudo ver por si misma como la linda Kyoko era hermosa pero no creída y como la corregían y no se molestaba (a diferencia del hombre a quien representó en el mismo vídeo) y como pudo al fin llevar a cabo un impactante acto que dejo a todos helados y muy emocionados. si, ella era genial y de verdad ella sentía que tenia la responsabilidad de hacerla brillar.

- señor creo que tendremos que comunicarle respecto a Tsuraga-san - intervino el representante del actor numero 1 del momento.

- cierto, cierto. usted como representante y como quien maneja los horarios de Kyoko tendrá que trabajar estrechamente con Yashiro, con él tendrán que hacer coincidir días libres y horarios para que Ren y Kyoko tengan facilidad en juntarse, ellos, bueno, digamos que ellos están a punto de tener algo y no queremos que la falta de tiempo les perjudique su relación, a lo demás a partir de hoy Kyoko necesitara un tiempo libre porque se le vienen un montón de cambios encima.

_¿tiene algo con Tsuraga Ren?,no es que fuese na gran novedad, Sho hace tiempo que parlotea que no la quiere cerca del hombre.. pero, ¿era verdad? el hombre mas cotizado de Japón, ¿cómo es esto posible?.. espere ¿cambios?. _

- ¿cambios presidente? ¿a qué se refiere?

Ayer durante la tarde un fanático desquiciado intentó llevarse a Kyoko de una heladería, si no fuese por Ren y Maria ella hubiese estado perdida, la verdad es que la popularidad de esta niña está creciendo como la espuma y tiene un montón de nuevos proyectos por lo que es probable que se haga aun mas popular, ella vive en casa de sus jefes y estoy cociente que la quieren como una hija pero no puede seguir viviendo allí, es muy arriesgado para ella y para los dueños del Darumaya, a si que le daré un departamento hoy en un tiempo mas y no creo que le guste mucho la idea de irse de allí pero tendrá que aceptarlo, entonces en mudarse y todo eso, a demás tiene un fondo que tiene como base cada departamento para poder amueblarlo y pintarlo y esas cosas a gusto propio. por lo que le tomará bastante tiempo.

- entiendo, si creo que es lo mejor. ¿cree que a ella le guste trabaja con migo? - era la primera vez que Shoko no se veía segura de algo.

- bueno, estoy seguro que al inicio será extraño, pero es cosa de acostumbrarse y ella es muy buena persona y linda.

Señor Presidente, Mogami Kyoko está esperando a fuera, dice que usted la citó a las 10:00 am. - Sebastián por primera vez intervenía.

-si, hazla pasar. - miró a Shoko y agregó - cuídala como si fuera tu hija, ella se lo merece y lo necesita.

- Mogami-san el presidente te está esperando - dijo la recepcionista. - sube sin problemas.

ella fue a la oficina y al verla se sorprendió por los animales en jaula y un presidente de "cazador de vestías" pero mas impresionante que todo era ver a Shoko-san a ay. _shoko! ¿fuwa está aquí?_

- bienvenida kyoko- chan - dijo feliz al presidente. - te presento a tu nueva agente. apuntando a Shoko-san.

_¿pero qué paso aquí? _ una sorprendida Kyoko serró la puerta y se fue a sentar junto a un luminoso Yashiro ( él se acordó de inmediato de las "escenas" de la noche anterior) y una inclinada Shoko.

- okey, presidente al parecer tiene que ponerme al tanto de varias cosas - dijo seductora mente Natsu, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Yashiro y a Shoko, _¿cómo puede cambiar tan rápido _ los dos pensaban enseguida. el presidente ya se lo esperaba.

- Natsu sale, necesito a Kyoko aquí esto es importante.

ella serró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya era "ella" de nuevo.

lo ciento presidente, a veces pasa - se excusó con una profunda reverencia.

- no hay problema Kyoko, pero evita que so pase en el futuro.

- si, presidente.

- bueno, creo que es hora de hacerte grande mi querida niña, aquí tenemos a las manos expertas eso. a si que espero que escuches y acates ¿está bien? - ella asintió sin saber muy bien que pasaba, ¿Shoko seria su representante? ¿no que era la agente del idiota?, solo tenia una cosa en la mente.._** ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?**_

* * *

_nota de Autora C;__ Bien, como se dieron cuenta casi no aparece nuestra pareja favorita, pero este capitulo es necesario es como la base que estoy formando como dije mi historia la estoy improvisando completamente, cada vez que comienzo a escribir empiezo de cero con cada capitulo y se forma la idea mientras presiono teclas, y sobre Ren como "el amor de Kyoko en la serie" NO VA A OCURRIR TAN FÁCILMENTE ÉL QUEDARÁ COMO EL ANTAGONISTA POR UN TIEMPO ... después descubrirán la razón ;) y créanme que no se decepcionarán el presidente ya dio una pista y creo que con eso es suficiente por el momento, respecto a las faltas ortográficas sigo haciendo esfuerzos y estoy ansiosa de seguir escribiendo la historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlas. se despide Kpw C:_


	5. el primer y doloroso cambio

Él no entendía muy bien que pasaba, solamente recibió un mensaje de Yashiro diciendo que fuera a la oficina del presidente y una vez que entró sintió lo brazos de Kyoko abrazándolo fuertemente. él automáticamente la envolvió en un tierno abrazo y se dio cuenta que ella lloraba, lloraba de verdad.

- ¿Mogami-san?, ¿Mogami-san qué ocurre? - ella solo movía la cabeza y se intentaba tranquilizar, _¿qué le habrá pasado? esto me recuerda demasiado a ayer, no, lo mejor es no acordarse de ayer, ella está verdaderamente mal hoy, ahora no está interpretando un rol. _Ren preocupado le acarició a cabeza con amor y le apartó las lagrimas con los dedos, se acordó de la impotencia y la rabia que sentía al ver a Kyoko así, tanto ayer como lo que sentía hoy. la estrechó fuertemente y miró al frente por primera vez examinando a los presentes. Allí estaba Lory, con ¿Shoko? _¿que hace ella aquí?_ y con Yashiro. _bueno, eso era de esperarse. _

_-_¿qué le hiciste? - exigió fuerte con una mirada de odio a Lory, Yashiro se congeló y shoko se sorprendió ¿_él está molesto?, de verdad molesto ¿y le gritó a su jefe?_ luego se fijo el la forma en que sostenía a la joven, y verdaderamente era demasiado... cercana, el brazo por su cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella se aferraba a él como si fuera una pastilla calmante gigante.

- solo le dije lo necesario, ella no puede seguir como está hasta ahora.

él estaba mas que molesto y cada vez aferraba mas a Kyoko a si mismo, no sabia si era para poder calmarse él o para poder calmarla a ella.

- Tsuraga-san - pronunció la joven con voz timada - no, (snif, snif) no se moleste con Takarada-san, él es muy bueno, pero, pero- y allí comenzaron las lagrimas otra vez.

* * *

Un tiempo antes.

ella entró a la habitación y aunque no entendía mucho comenzó a escuchar a su jefe.

- bienvenida kyoko- chan - dijo feliz al presidente. - te presento a tu nueva agente. apuntando a Shoko-san.

kyoko se sentó y vio a Shoko inclinada frente a ella _ ¿por qué se inclina?_

- okey, presidente al parecer tiene que ponerme al tanto de varias cosas - dijo seductora mente Natsu.

- Natsu sale, necesito a Kyoko aquí esto es importante. - _o, no, esto no es bueno._

ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya era "ella" de nuevo.

- lo ciento presidente, a veces pasa - se excusó con una profunda reverencia.

- no hay problema Kyoko, pero evita que eso pase en el futuro.

- si presidente.

- bueno, creo que es hora de hacerte grande mi querida niña y aquí tenemos a las manos expertas en eso. a si que espero que escuche y acate ¿está bien? - ella asintió sin saber muy bien que pasaba, ¿Shoko seria su representante? ¿no que era la agente del idiota?.

-¿te preguntarás que hago aquí Kyoko? - con ver la cara de Kyoko shoko puedo ver fácilmente las dudas de la joven. - por si preguntas, no, ya no soy la agente de Fuwa-sho. desde ayer en la tarde que no lo soy.

ella asintió con rostro ausente. y Lory supo que era mejor que él hablara.

- Kyoko, ya te lo había dicho, que te buscaríamos a una representante y está aprobada por el mejor representante de nuestra compañía (Yashiro-san eres el mejor aunque seas una niña fan *.*)

- pero no tengo muchos trabajos aún y creo que podre arreglarlas sola - se volteó rápidamente - no es que tenga problemas con usted Shoko-san - _mas bien son con su cliente anterior. ¡DIOS SHOKO MI REPRESENTANTE! ¿ESTE ES OTRO CHISTE DEL IDIOTA DE SHO?, NO, esperen Sho es idiota por naturaleza, y el presidente no jugaría con estas cosas ¿verdad?- _es solo que no soy muy importante, ¡ni siquiera me reconocen en la calle!

- y es precisamente por eso que la necesitas. - ella guardó silencio y Lory prosiguió.

- ¿ya revisaste tus ofertas Kyoko?

- si señor, las tomaré todas.

- muy bien, entregarle las carpetas a Shoko y ella se encargará del resto. estará un tiempo con Yashiro para que se entrene dentro de las instalaciones del LME.

Kyoko aceptó ausente su cabeza dada vueltas. _ella, ya no trabaja con el tonto de Sho, ella ahora trabajará con migo, estará junto a Yashiro, ¿quién trabajará con el idiota ahora?, bueno, eso no importa. ¿cómo fue que dejó de trabajar para él?, ¿le podré preguntar? ¿ o será un tema sensible para ella también?, no se, creo que mas, mucho mas adelante cuando las cosas se calmen, hay quizás pueda preguntarle eso. _

mientras el presidente decía como las ofertas la aran mas conocida y que ella pronto se volvería en una de las jóvenes mas famosa de los medios y shoko asombrándose por la cantidad de carpetas que tenia apilada Kyoko. _y yo que pensaba que era un poco menos conocida, bueno no es que sean demasiadas tampoco, pero para ser un novata es impresionante_. y mejor ni hablar de quienes eran las ofertas. _¿qué clase de contactos tenia esta chica?._

Kyoko que seguía en cualquier parte menos en la oficina pero por desgracia aterrizó de inmediato al escuchar una frase,una frase que sabia que en algún momento oiría pero nunca se prepararía lo suficiente para ella, tan corta pero tan destructiva - _**y kyoko anda preparando tus cosas de hoy asta que vuelvas como una "Heel" todo en caja, te mudas del Darumaya. nosotros moveremos tus cosas hasta tu nuevo departamento**_

- ¿qué? - ella quedó en shock ¿_irme de allí? ¿ pero por qué tan rápido?_

todos se sorprendieron cuando la escucharon gritar - pero si no es necesario.

- kyoko, ayer te atacó un fan eso no es algo para tomar a la ligera, no te habíamos dicho esto asta ahora pero los periodistas te han intentado seguir, por suerte la seguridad "especial" siempre los logra distraer de alguna forma, pero no podían hacer eso siempre, ¿que pasaría si saben que vives en el restaurante? ¿no crees que se les complicarían las cosas a tus jefes?, Kyoko allí no hay seguridad suficiente y no voy a exponer a mis trabajadores a que les suceda algo a ellos ni a la gente que los quiere. ya no eres tan irreconocible como crees.

Ella sabia que tenia razón, sabia que todo era cierto y que pasaría en algún momento... pero ¿cómo iba a buscar un lugar donde vivir si ni siquiera tenia mucho dinero ahorrado? irse a vivir con Shoko no es una posibilidad, puede que el estúpido siga viviendo con ella.

- pero presidente yo no tengo dinero para un apartamento o algo por el estilo, tengo que ahorrar para las clases de actuación y el colegio. - el presidente sonrió con satisfacción.

- sabia que me dirías algo así, a si que no te preocupes - le entregó unas llaves a Kyoko y una hoja con la dirección y un cheque a Shoko - estas son las llaves de tu nuevo departamento, esta en blanco, completamente limpia, tu tienes que ponerle los muebles y las pinturas, Shoko tiene un cheque, creo que con el dinero que hay allí es suficiente para todo lo que necesitas.

Kyoko estaba mareada y parte de ella no creía lo que escuchaba_. _

- Takarada-san ¿me está dando un departamento? ¿pero cómo te lo podre pagar? ¿por qué lo hace? Takarada-san no debería tomarse estas molestias por mi. yo, que soy una niña sin gracia y común no debería darle tantos problemas gente tan importante como usted,no debería darle problemas a nadie - Lory no es una persona especialmente alterable, de echo pocas personas pueden alterarlo, pero Kyoko lo consiguió. y con un buen puñetazo en la mesa él calló a la joven.

- ¡Kyoko, deja de decir esas cosas horribles de ti misma!, ¡Dios, ahora me acuerdo porque te deje con Love-me!, Kyoko eres una niña extra-ordinaria, eres fuerte y valiente, puedes ayudar hasta a mi nieta y ella odia a todo el mundo. ¿cómo puedes pensar tan mal de ti misma? y si te preocupa el financiamiento, eso es cosa mía, tú comenzarás a pagarme a penas salgas de Love-me y por lo que estoy viendo no te demorará mucho en pagarme por totalidad - para ese entonces el presidente ya se había calmado y con voz paternal hablaba ahora mientras Kyoko estaba a punto de llorar por todas las cosas que le había dicho, él la estaba apoyando a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho_, EL PRESIDENTE DE LA PRESTIGIOSA AGENCIA LME, ME ESTABA ALENTANDO Y NO QUERÍA ACEPTAR SU AYUDA pero que despreciable soy, Takarada-san solo está siendo amable con migo y yo lo deshonro de esta forma, soy horrible, de seguro que Maria le dijo y él como una persona buena y preocupada hizo todos los preparativos para que yo estuviera bien, son como mis jefes. MIS JEFES ¿cómo les diré qué me tendré que ir de allí? el jefe se molestará con migo, ¿y la jefa me echara de menos? no puedo, no puedo seguir haciéndoles daño tendré que irme de allí por mi bien, ellos son tan amables con migo, no lo merezco _y la frase culmine que hizo explotar a Kyoko en un mar de lagrimas - Kyoko, tengo confianza en ti, sé que podrás cumplir mis expectativas, solo necesitas dejar de pensar que eres un poca cosa, muchos te queremos y te estamos apoyando desde atrás... incluso Ren, él siempre estará para ti. -_ya me lo agradecerás mas tarde._ él presidente notó como Yashiro escribía un texto como si la vida dependiera de ello por lo que sabia que Ren vendría en un momento, y ocurrió tan sincronizado como si se hubiese ensayado, ella no aguantó mas la precisión y pidió salir a tomar aire para volver en unos minutos, Lory acepto diciendo que tenia asuntos que ver con Shoko, ella pretendía salir corriendo cuando el hombre que amaba apareció por la puerta y tenia los brazos abiertos para la alterada mujer.

Ren se alteró y exigió explicaciones, pero la vedad es que lloraba de felicidad y culpa, y eso no era culpa de nadie espeto de ella.

* * *

-Tsuraga -san que estoy bien - decía una Kyoko mas compuesta. ellos estaban en la oficina de Ren tomando un té con Shoko y Yashiro. El actor solo la miraba como intentando descubrir la mentira pero al tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta que se perdía en sus facciones... en sus pestañas húmedas, en sus ojos mas brillantes de lo usual por las lagrimas, en sus rojos labios presionados con nerviosismo... okey mejor dejaba de mirar. Shoko miraba de distancia junto con Yashiro el comportamiento que ambos tenían entre si, se suponía que tenían que comenzar a ver horarios, pero ambos se distrajeron viendo a la pareja. Yashiro se rió suavemente, cosa audible solo para Shoko y luego le paso un papel escrito "_¿ahora entiende cuando le decimos que están el "algo"?, en verdad no están saliendo, pero se comportan como un matrimonio" _

eso no lo dudaba, apenas habían entrado a la oficina Ren la había conducido al sofá había echo un te y se lo había servido.

- de manzanilla, mi favorito - sonrió ella y los ojos mas vidriosos se le pusieron. ellos hablaron de lo que había ocurrido y ella le explicó sobre el departamento y le dijo que de ahora en adelante Shoko seria su nueva agente. _eso explica porque está ELLA aquí. _

- ¿donde vivirás ahora Kyoko? - preguntó el hombre.

- la verdad no lo se aún, le iba a pedir a Shoko que me ayudara a encontrar el lugar después

- ¿tienes la dirección?

- no, la tiene Shoko, yo solo tengo las llaves.

- ¿ que te parece si vamos a ver tu nuevo departamento?.

ella se mordió el labio y Ren intentó distraerse pensando a donde se mudaría su amor.

- le verdad es que preferiría primero decirle las cosas a mis jefes, y después comenzar con eso del departamento.

- ¿Yashiro que tengo que hacer hoy? - Ren pidió preocupado, el en verdad no quería dejar a Kyoko y menos con Shoko, no es que no le agradara.. es solo que no podría dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento aparecería el lunático cerca.

- tienes unas entrevistas en media hora mas y después tienes que filmar un comercial, luego un revisión de guión y estas listo por el día._ bueno, sin contar con las propuestas que tendríamos que estar viendo ahora pero ni yo estoy de ánimos cuando veo a Kyoko de esta forma. _

¿qué te parece si vas a Darumaya, le explicas todo a tus jefes y luego vamos a ver tu departamento? creo que algo así como a las cinco estaré listo y te paso a recoger, vemos tu departamento y luego las invito a comer, ¿que te parece?

ella se sonrojó y asintió como si fuese de primaria, ya había aprendido que cuando sugería algo no había un "no" por respuesta. _ella de verdad es muy tierna ¿cómo serán sus jefes?_

- ¿Mogami-san que tendrás que hacer hoy? - Shoko comenzó a ojear afanosa mente la libreta (nueva) con el sello del LME, donde tendría de hoy adelante el completo horario de la joven. pero antes que pudiera hablar Kyoko contestó.

- tenia hoy reunión con el presidente y ahora tengo que grabar par box-R hasta el almuerzo, después tengo libre; ahora tiene sentido porque el presidente borró mis trabajos de la tarde.

Shoko no sabia si estaba contenta, ella siempre, SIEMPRE sabia mas que su mismo cliente de si mismo, pero Kyoko era responsable y sabia lo que tenia que hacer, fue una agradable sorpresa. _creo que mi trabajo será mas sencillo que la ultima vez. _

- bien, entonces tienes tiempo, nos vemos en el Darumaya.

- Gracias Tsugara-san - Kyoko estaba realmente feliz teniendo un momento rosa junto a su amado Sempai. _él es siempre tan considerado con migo, realmente le amo, ojala algún día me pudiera él ver de la misma forma._ kyoko no quería demostrar mas su tristeza por lo que se dio cuenta que lo mejor era comenzar a partir.

- Shoko, ¿vamos?, no tememos mucho tiempo y quiero llegar pronto a casa, seguro Okami-san me está esperando.

se hicieron las despedidas de rigor y todos comenzaron a trabajar.

él se fue con su agente quien se burlaba sin piedad de él. - agradece que el director está enfermo, jajaja pobre Kyoko-chan, lo bueno es que tenia a su *príncipe* Ren para cuidar ella, y eso que llegaste justo a tiempo.

...

- Shoko caminaba junto a Kyoko y la miraba como ella se perdía de la nada y después su mirada volvía en si. o como ella se ponía triste, y emocionada, y triste de nuevo. era entre fascinante y terrorífico.

- Mogami-san ¿qué tan cercana es usted con sus jefes? - quería comenzar a tantear el terreno.

- bueno, ellos son los únicos que me tendieron la mano cuando no tenia a nadie mas en el mundo, me dieron valor y me enseñaron muchas cosas, son muy buenos jefes y buenas personas, Taisho-sama aunque es frío por fuera sé que me apoya y okami-san es una excelente y muy comprensiva mujer, ojala hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de tener hijos, ellos hubieran sido unos excelentes padres, siempre me cuidan y están pendiente de lo que hago.

_entonces ellos la ven como a una hija, quizás esto no sea tan malo si lo vemos como el lado emotivo del asunto. _

la mañana pasó rápidamente y Kyoko consiguió convertirse en Natsu en menos de lo que se dice "hola", se hicieron todas la grabaciones de una sola toma (bueno, todas las que tenia que hacer ella) impresionando a Shoko quien tomó los horarios de las siguientes grabaciones y sesiones fotográficas mientras no estaba sumergida en la escena de la joven.

- Kyoko el móvil te suena - entregándole el móvil de la joven ( que tenia ella porque kyoko se lo entrego por las filmaciones) quien revisó y era un mensaje de Kanae "_no he sabido nada de ti ¿en al menos 4 dias? ¿y asi dices ser mi mejor amiga?, pero que niña mas descuidada, si no hubiese sabido por Yashiro__ no me hubiese enterado_ que tienes gerente nuevo hasta volver en dos semanas mas. 

Kyoko estaba contenta de recibir el mensaje de su amiga, sabia que ella así expresaba su amor, y después de leerlo otra vez respondió _perdón moko-san, pero fue todo de improviso, ella... bueno creo que entenderás cuando vuelvas, te echo de menos, vamos a comer helado cuando llegues :D _

- ¿quien era Mogami-san?.

- era Moko-san, ella está filmando en otra ciudad por ahora.

luego de un incomodo silencio en el auto de Shoko, Kyoko concluyó - por favor Shoko-san, deje de decirme Mogami-san, a partir de hoy trabajaremos juntas y no me gustaría que pensaran que no le tengo confianza.

-e...esta bien - _¿tan pronto lo aceptó? - _quieres que te llame Kyoko-san entonses?

- no me importaría si le sacara el honorifico.

_¿hablar con plena confianza a partir del primer día? ella ni siquiera conoce como trabajo en verdad, siquiera un tiempo a prueba. _

_- _¿por qué tanta familiaridad si puedo preguntar?, no es que me incomode, solo me sorprende que todo lo tome tan bien.

Kyoko se quedo en silencio meditando sus palabras un largo tiempo y luego hablo.

-bueno, la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió mucho el verla en la oficina del presidente, pero después que su que fue aprobado por Yashiro tuve un poco mas de confianza, a lo demás; el presidente, Yashiro y yo le estamos confiando la dirección de mi carrera actoral y contando que pudo hacer al bago de Sho una súper estrella no tengo mucho que temer - ella sonríe tierna - a lo demás siempre que me hablaron de un agente, pensé que podríamos ser amigos cercanos... como Yashiro se a vuelto con Ren, etoo, quiero decir Tsuraga-sempai, después de todo usted será la única que tendrá que estar en todos los trabajos con migo - la feliz niña intentaba tomar el asunto con calma, sabia que no podría cambiar las ordenes de Lory y como siempre solo sacó lo mejor de la situación.- a si que trabajemos bien. y con una sonrisa angelical se ganó a su nueva agente.

llegaron pronto donde los jefes de la joven y le explicaron (con los ojos llorones por parte de Kyoko) lo que el presidente haba dicho y los antecedentes que él presentó, aunque salieron lagrimas de okami-san y de Taisho (si, el también llora) pudieron entender "siempre llámanos por cualquier cosa y sabes que tienes las puertas de esta casa abierta para ti" y "sabíamos que en algún momento pasaría, no te preocupes por nosotros, siempre podrás venir al restaurante ¿verdad?, solo sigue trabajando duro" salió todo el lado paternal del hombre y como un padre orgulloso de su hija le dijo adiós y que hiciera lo mejor.

- ustedes podrán visitarme cuando les plazca, muchas gracias por todo lo que han echo por mi.

- ¿cuando te piensas ir Kyoko? - intervino el afectado hombre.

- en dos días, vendrán a buscar mis cosas, yo no podré estar presente, tengo trabajo, a si que después tengo que comenzar a preparar todo. de echo ahora iba a ver el departamento, en cuanto venga Tsuraga-san por nosotras.

Cuando llegó el hombre junto con Yashiro ya eran pasadas las cinco, como había prometido y se llevó a Kyoko junto con Shoko.

¿y bien, donde?

ella le entregó el papel con la dirección y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, _¿es de verdad?_

_-_¿Shoko es la dirección correcta?

- si, el presidente nos la dio en persona.

_EL PRESIDENTE... - amm.. - eso explica muchas cosas. maldito hombre._

Siguieron el camino por las carreteras y calles hasta que llegaron a un lujoso departamento.

- buenas tardes Tsuraga-san, Mogami-san - el portero no reconoció a la nueva gerente.

- ¿Tsuraga-san vamos por algo a su casa antes de buscar el departamento?

él solo se quedo en silencio a igual que Shoko, con todo lo que había visto el día de hoy comprendió que lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta entender bien como todo funcionaba entre ellos.

- ¿me permites tus llaves, por favor? - dijo en el ascensor.

ella sin vacilar se las entregó y llegaron a la planta de Ren y antes de llegar a la puerta del hombre se detuvo, abrió la puerta continua a la de su departamento y recién allí Kyoko comprendió que seria vecina del actor numero uno de todo japón.

* * *

hola C: bueno, subí este capitulo lo antes posible, porque quizás no pueda subir otro por una semana o algo así, la verdad es que le estamos haciendo unas reparaciones (profundas) a mi casa y nos mantendrá ocupados por un tiempo, a lo demás yo trabajo y estudio para la PSU (en mi país así se llama la prueba para entrar a la universidad) por lo que no podré estar tan pendiente. gracias y subiré el siguiente a penas tenga tiempo otra vez.


	6. con paso seguro

la Alarma sonó puntual a las 7:00 am, hoy seria el ultimo día que pasaría en el Darumaya, tenia que hacer maletas y echar todo en cajas, bueno, no es como que tuviera demasiadas cosas, pero aun así tenia que empacarlo todo.

no quería ni pensar como iba a llenar un departamento tan grande _... quizás necesite ayuda ... no, por ahora no pienses en eso, mañana tienes que volver como Setsu y eso solo te va a distraer._ claro, nuestra Kyoko estaba evitando el echo que seria la nueva vecina del hombre que amaba y que por lo tanto seria mucho as fácil verlo y hablar con el... _y será mas fácil que ella le valla a cocinar, practicar sus guiones_... bueno tenia sus méritos el departamento, había que admitirlo.

Shoko; que quería conocer mejor a su nueva cliente se ofreció a ayudarle a empacar y a dejar limpio antes de irse, a si que Kyoko se levantó temprano y se preparo para cuando llegara su agente, que seria aproximadamente en una hora mas.

- Shoko -san que bueno que aya podido venir - saludó Okami cuando la vio en la puerta.

- gracias, quería ayudar a Kyoko.

- ella está arriba, acaba de tomar desayuno. ¿usted ya comió algo por la mañana?

- no, la verdad es que no.

- bueno, pase a tomar desayuno y luego ayudará a Kyoko -la amable mujer le dio una sonrisa maternal - ya sabe lo que se dice, nada bueno se hace si uno no come bien.

_ella es una persona agradable, ahora entiendo porque es tan difícil para ella decirle adiós._

después de tomar un desayuno abundante subió a la humilde pieza de la niña, donde encontró en su pared un póster de Tsuraga Ren y restos de un póster obviamente desgarrado.

- buenos días Kyoko.

-buenos días Shoko-san, ¿cómo ha sido su mañana? - la alegre niña tenia apilados un montón de cuadernos y libros a su alrededor mientras habría algunas cajas de cartón.

- bien, gracias.

-puedo ver que estas con ropa de "trabajo" - se burló ella, porque aunque estuviera allí para trabajar y "ensuciarse" Shoko andaba con pantalones de tela y chaqueta muy sofisticado; mientras Kyoko tenia una trenza un trozo de tela en la cabeza y una simple palera y shorts.

- bueno, es lo mas cómodo que puedo usar como agente.

ellas rígidamente ordenaron los textos y limpiaron todo.

Kyoko muy resignada sacó su póster de Tsuraga Ren y lo guardó dentro de una de las cajas.

después estuvo el tiempo de la ropa, y Shoko se sorprendió por la poca cantidad de ésta, y también tomo puntes de que prácticamente no tenia maquillaje ni joyas, ni cosas de "mujer_", ¿cómo puede mantenerse en el mundo del espectáculo si ni siquiera a podido tener un guardarropa medio decente para ocasiones como entrevistas y esas cosas? _

- ¿Kyoko, por casualidad se maquilla con frecuencia?

- no, la verdad es que no me se maquillar salvo por pocas lecciones que he tenido con Jelly-san - respondió un poco decaída - pero me gustaría poder aprender a hacerlo y tener mas maquillaje, me encanta el maquillaje, es como un hechizo de embellecimiento a las personas.

Shoko estaba presenciando por primera vez el estado de "lalala-landia" de Kyoko y le dio mucha gracia, la hacia ver mona en cierto sentido, con ojos soñadores, ya veía que le salían sus alas.

- mmm.. ya veo, ¿Kyoko por qué tienes tu pelo castaño?

- bueno, tuve un trabajo love-me donde tuve que hacerme pasar por la hermana de Maria y me tuvieron que teñir el pelo para que pareciese su hermana, también me pusieron lentillas y esas cosas, mira aquí tengo una foto de como salió todo - kyoko le entregó su móvil a Shoko, quien notó que no estaba en buenas condiciones, y pudo ver a dos personas casi idénticas, pero la mayor usaba el pelo liso y una linda falda con una blusa mientras que la niña usaba un lindo vestido, ambas se veían muy felices y la bella mujer tenia un aura pacifica ideal de cualquier hermana mayor.

- ¿te gustaría volver a tenerlo Rojo? - ella lo pensó mientras Shoko argumentaba - digo, es con el color que entraste al espectáculo y ahora que tu pelo está mas largo se verá mejor.

- no me molestaría volver a mi color naranja rojizo.

Shoko que intentaba sonar lo mas normal posible, le dijo con casualidad - Kyoko, te propongo un día de chicas.

con eso a Kyoko la mandaron de vuelta a lalala-landia, por lo que solo podía significar un si.

terminaron a las 9:30 y salieron después que Kyoko se hubiese bañado y arreglado.

- muy bien , ¿qué me propones? - dijo feliz Kyoko en el auto de la mujer.

- bueno, mira hay un montón de fotos tuyas por la Internet pero en todas interpretas un rol, no exite foto TUYA por ningun lado, escepto las de entravistas y esas cosas, lo que me refiero es que aun pasas de ser percibida, y hoy comprendí el por qué.

veamos, ¿por qué no tienes mas maquillaje y no lo sabes usar?

- bueno, porque el maquillaje me cuesta dinero, dinero que tengo que utilizar en los estudios.

- entiendo, ¿eso también explica todo lo demás?

Kyoko sabia que se refería a la ropa o mas bien a la falta de ella, no le gustaba admitirlo pero ella también estaba molesta con eso, ya que aunque trabajase no podía satisfacer sus necesidades y necesitaba hacerlo.

- si... también explica lo demás.

- bueno, a partir de hoy eso cambia - Shoko se estaba portando como una entusiasta hermana mayor. - porque te cambiaré te pies a cabeza y créeme que todos notaran que estas aquí.

Shoko se veía muy segura y Kyoko un poco nerviosa pero prefirió confiar en la persona que tenia mas experiencia en la área.

entraron al centro comercial y pasaron directo a una butik.

-hoy tienes una entrevista a las cinco.

- si, para el programa fuente de Roca - _como no lo voy a recordar si yo trabajo comúnmente allí._

-exacto, una entrevista, momento perfecto para mostrarle al mundo tu nuevo tú. por lo que nos apresuramos y haremos esto rápido, ¿confías en mi ? - dijo desafiante Shoko.

- El hada del autoestima estaba emocionada _¡POR FIN ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE!, comienza, no tengas miedo Kyoko, tu te haz preparado para esto Y TE LO MERECES! _ -si, si confió en usted Shoko-san.

- bien, porque de qui hasta cuando terminemos usted solo tendrá que cambiarse y decir que si. ¿esta bien?.

- ¿pero cómo voy a pagar por...

- eso dejarlo a mi - afirmó antes de que siguiera hablando

ha Kyoko no le parecía, si eran sus cosas ella tendría que pagar por ello, pero antes de objetar Shoko siguió - el presidente me dijo que a usted no le gusta que le regalen las cosas, pero este no es un regalo, a si que no tiene por que preocuparse.. solo digamos que estoy asiendo una inversión con tigo. ¿está bien? después ambas ganaremos a si que no te preocupes.

ante eso Kyoko solo tuvo que asentir

- bueno, empecemos con un atuendo para el día... - y de allí hasta las 12:00 se fueron de tienda en tienda buscando vestidos, zapatos con tacones, zapatos planos, abrigos y todo lo que significa un armario repleto de ropa hermosa y de calidad; también pasaron a tiendas de cosméticos y Shoko le dio clases de combinación de colores, como utilizar las brochas y como se debe aplicar y quitar cada cosa de su cara para que no la lastime, Kyoko se sentía como niña en navidad y su hada cada vez crecía un poquito mas ; compraron sombras, delineadores, labiales y brillos de al menos tres tonos cada uno, ademas de una caja que traía todo eso compacto. - siempre tienes que andar con el - explicaba Shoko como si le hablaran a una niña pequeña - nunca se sabe cuando tienes una emergencia y esta maleta es mágica.

Kyoko obediente hizo caso y fueron a buscar carteras para luego pasar a una electrónica.

-Kyoko, todo lo que usas, la gente lo ve y como eres celebridad hay gente que quiere ser como tu y por ello es capas de comprar las mismas cosas que compras tu, ahora ya no eres solo tú, eres una figura publica y como tal siempre tienes que estar y verte bien SIEMPRE.

Kyoko que estaba con un montón de bolsas (pero no mas que su agente) se fue a sentar y meditar las palabras de Shoko mientras ella entraba a la electrónica.

- ten, desde ahora este es tuyo - Shoko le entregó un sofisticado móvil con cámara, táctil y un montón de aplicaciones mas.

- pero Shoko, yo no se usar esto y mi móvil está bien.

- Kyoko ¿que dijimos de que todos te ven?, tu móvil te apuesto que a pasado en el piso y ya tiene cosas que no funcionan - Kyoko no pudo evitar pensar en la cámara que no disparaba bien o en el horrible pitido que aveces tenia el móvil - este tiene protección por lo que no le pasará nada aunque lo tirara contra el piso, no es tan difícil de usar y lo mejor de todo es que me puedes llamar y no te cobran... a demás puedes pasar la información de tu móvil viejo al nuevo y nada se perderá.

- ¿enserio?, la verdad es que no soy muy buenas con estas cosas.

- está bien si quieres te enseño a usarlo.

-bien, entonces si, no quiero perder las cosas de mi móvil anterior... pero UNA COSA ANTES! -_uff, casi se me olvida _- ¿puedes bloquear un numero?

- claro, eso es muy sencillo - ella le entregó el numero en un papel y Shoko entendió porque era importante Bloquearlo.

- ¿Kyoko Fuwa te ha intentado llamar todavía?.

-si, a si que le bloqueé el numero pero me llama de otros.

- bueno entonces es una suerte que tengas numero nuevo, a si ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso.

fueron a dejar las cosas al auto, todo excepto un vestido, unas medias y unos zapatos de tacón bien femeninos y elegantes.

después fueron a almorzar ya que eran al rededor de las 1:00 pm, Kyoko traspasaba las imágenes de su móvil antiguo al nuevo y recordaba los momentos que había pasado cuando las sacaron, mientras Shoko ordenaba en el restaurante del centro comercial. Kyoko veía los helados con Moko-san, las tardes con Maria y los días con Ren y con Cain. ella se sonrojó cuando Cain había sacado una con ella en brazos y el levantándola mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Kyoko, después de almorzar vamos a restaurar tu pelo ¿está bien?, luego te arreglamos para la entrevista, pasaremos al LME a buscar algunas cosas que nos tiene Sawara, tengo que ir con Yashiro-san y después nos vamos al TMB.

la actriz asintió ausente por la imágenes y tan pronto como terminaron de comer se fueron al salón que Shoko había escogido; se veía espacioso y lujoso. _¿no será demasiado?_ pero Kyoko sabia que aunque objetaba no ganaría por lo que guardó silencio.

le volvieron a teñir y le formaron su pelo que ya estaba bastante largo.

- bien, me gustaría que le dejaran hacia adentro el pelo y lo formaran por favor. Kyoko tiene que estar hermosa hoy ¿verdad?.

- si - contentó la niña alegre, ella amaba los cambios de look y volver mas o menos al suyo "original" era algo fantástico.

al cabo de un tiempo ya tenían la misión completada y Kyoko pudo fácilmente cambiarse de ropa en los baños públicos y ya no era la "anónima Kyoko", todos los que pasaban la miraban de alguna manera y mas de alguna niña la reconoció y le pidió un autógrafo.

- esto es increible. - su hada crecía cada vez mas y tanto los demonios como la"nueva" y el hada eran felices.

- y eso que lo único que hicimos fue cambiar y restaurar un poco tu aspecto. ¿lista para el LME?.

la niña vaciló un poco y eso lo notó shoko de inmediato.

- ¿hay algo que no te guste Kyoko?

- bueno, la verdad es que no sé si le gustará a la gente del LME verme como me veo ahora.

Shoko entendió de inmediato a la opinión de "que gente" temía en especifico y la animó de inmediato - Kyoko estas hermosa, si a "alguien" no le gusta es porque es ciego, a si que no te acomplejes, estamos aquí para ti - la frase "_no me gusta cuando hablas tan mal de ti misma," _y _ "a la próxima vez que escuche eso no respondo por mis acciones"_ cruzaron por la mente de la chica y su hada del valor propio intentó crecer en el cuerpo de su ama, ayudada por el nuevo "ángel-demonio".

- esta bien, vamos al LME.

Shoko con una mirada de satisfacción contempló la mirada decidida de la joven y se fueron campantes a la agencia

* * *

- ¿Yashiro me recuerdas por que estamos aquí?

- no te hagas el tonto Ren, tengo que ver como lo ha echo Shoko hasta ahora y necesito su reporte, a lo demás, admite que igual estas ansioso por ver a cierta joven que la acompaña. ¿o estoy mintiendo?.

Ren, persona que había estado dos de sus tres días con Kyoko sabia todo sobre lo que le ocurría hasta ahora, desde que dejo a fuwa hablando solo (todavía se ríe cunado lo recuerda) hasta la cara que puso al ver su espacioso nuevo departamento con cocina amueblada (era lo único en el departamento). pero hoy no la había visto y la ansiedad lo comía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo para Yashiro, el esperaba que llegasen pronto y que ojala se tardaran, para que pudiera pasar un tiempo con la niña de 17 (casi 18) que tenia su corazón en la mano.

pasó un corto tiempo y el móvil del agente sonó.

- bien, viene en camino, están entrando al estacionamiento.

hubieran esperado muchas cosas, pero no , definitivamente no lo que estaba atravesando las puertas principales del LME; una joven que tenia toda pinta de modelo, pelirroja esbelta y escultural con paso elegante y vestido negro corto que mostraba toda y cada una de las sutiles curvas de la joven y obviamente sus largas piernas con medias grises, su forma de vestir y caminar solo decía una palabra _sensualidad_, su pelo liso y formado hacia dentro y con zapatos tacón aguja que la hacia ver al menos un año mayor. si, definitivamente era Kyoko, pero andaba tan linda que no todos las reconocieron, pero Ren, obviamente la reconoció de inmediato por su pelo y las curvas (que se había memorizado cuando interpretaba a Setsu) que estaban en los lugares precisos por lo que no podía equivocarse, era ella; y bueno, el verla tan..tan.. tan ELLA de esa forma lo dejo baboso literalmente y todo ido en la hermosura de la joven_. ¿cómo se volvió tan hermosa en tan poco tiempo?, pero si solo ayer su hermosura estaba escondida_. y luego vio a su agente quien estaba orgullosa de su trabajo "_bueno, viendo la reacción del actor numero uno era obvio que estaba aprobada"_. Yashiro por su parte no la reconoció hasta que estuvo cerca y se puso como todo una niña fan cuando ella saludo al actor con nerviosismo y timidez Ren no podía ni pensar cuando se dio cuanta del lindo rubor de sus mejillas.

- Ren, Kyoko-san te está saludando - molestó el agente cuando no tuvo ninguna respuesta del hombre, Ren rápidamente salió de su embotamiento con una de las mas hermosas sonrisas se dirigió a la joven.

- buenas tardes, Mogami-san, te vez mas que hermosa el día de hoy.

la joven se sonrojó profundamente, sonrió con ternura y satisfacción.

- gra.. gracias.

_Ren, mas te vale apresurarte con ella, te dije que las jovencitas crecen rápido en este medio, es obvio que nuestra pequeña Kyoko es ahora toda una mujer y al parecer no eres el único que lo a notado. _Era cuestión de dar una mirada al rededor para darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Yashiro, varios hombres quedaron mirando a la joven que charlaba con Ren maldiciendo la suerte del actor por estar con tal belleza, ninguno se había percatado que era la niñas que el día anterior estaba jugando con el mismo hombre y una infante, mas Ren al percatarse que hombres miraban como estúpidos a la joven que él amaba habló con Yashiro.

- ¿Yashiro tardaras un rato con Shoko- san?

tanto Yashiro como Shoko compartieron miradas y pensamientos unísonos_ ¿qué planeas hacer con ella? _

_-_si, de echo después tenemos que ir con Sawara y recién allí habremos terminado por hoy.

- muy bien, entonces ¿Shoko te puedo robar a Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko se puso colorada y le corazón le dio un palpito cuando Ren la había llamado por su nombre.

- bien, si a Kyoko no le molesta, vallan.

- Kyoko, Ren no quiso almorzar hoy, creo que si ti él no come -agregó Yashiro, _jaajaj ahora me las pagas_

Ren se avergonzó por el comentario indiscreto ( no es que sea mentira) y Kyoko comenzó con su discurso de la "buena alimentación" _ esta me las pagas Yashiro_.

Y mientras Yashiro se hiba con una sorprendida Shoko (si, Shoko nunca había visto a Kyoko llamándole la atención a Ren por lo que la impresión fue grande para ella, el cambio de humilde Kohai a mamá preocupada fue mucho) Ren sutilmente puso su mano en la cintura de la joven y se fueron a la cafetería del LME. provocando la desilución de todos los hombres que los miraban y los pensamientos como _"hacen una bonita pareja"_ comenzaron a surgir de todos lados.

* * *

-buen trabajo con Kyoko, la cambiaste totalmente. - alabó Yashiro - Ren estaba con la boca abierta jajajaja la verdad es que quedó hermosa, no se como ara el hombre para estar sobre sus rivales.

- la verdad es que no la cambié demasiado, a ella le gusta su pelo rojo y la verdad es que es tan linda que sentí que merecía hacer esto por ella, de ahora en adelante todos la reconocerán.

quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

- ¿ella te preguntó por qué ya no estas con Fuwa?

- no, creo que la única vez que hablamos de le fue cuando ella pidió que le bloqueara el numero de él en su nuevo móvil.

- ¿ella tiene nuevo móvil?

- si, hoy lo compramos. aquí está su numero.

- ¿le piensas decir de Fuwa?

- si ella me pregunta, pero la verdad parece intentar evitar el tema

-¿por qué lo dices?

- bueno, cundo trabajé con Fuwa el en las noches cuando dormía decía "se va", "se va", "se va con él". a lo demás acuérdese que la ultima vez que se vieron ella lo dejó hablando solo y se fue con Tsuraga-san, por lo que da a entender que intenta no ponerle atención.

- crees que Kyoko... - esta tanteando el terreno Yashiro.

- que quizás a Kyoko le guste Ren, eso es obvio hasta para mi que llevo dos días con ella, pero aunque sea obvio para los demás con esos dos no pasa nada.

- es culpa de Ren, ese hombre es un cobarde, yo le advertí que algún día ella se irá de su lado por lo mismo.

- no, no creo, ella no es de las que cambia fácilmente, por lo que tenia entendido ella estuvo enamorada años y años de Fuwa y eso que él era un cretino con ella.

- ... ¿ella sabe que lo mas probable es que se encuentre pronto con Fuwa?- no se lo he dicho, aunque en verdad no tiene motivos para aparecer ni en su vida ni en la mi.

Yashiro quedo e silencio pero Shoko notó que algo le pasaba.

- ¿qué pasa Yashiro-san?

- bueno, me preguntaba porque terminaste en tan malos términos con Fuwa. que han pasado dos días y estas tan... estable , se supone que un agente y su cliente son amigos y terminan siendo como uña y mugre. ¿por qué tan tranquila ahora sin él?

- bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo que teníamos problemas, no me gustaba la forma en que trataba a Kyoko, como ya había dicho, pero con el tiempo se volvió un presuntuoso y cada vez mas egocéntrico e insoportable, por eso no me siento mal al dejarlo, de echo me quito un peso de encima.

* * *

mientras tanto en la cafetería del LME.

- ¿Mogami -san que tiene que hacer después?

- ahora tengo una entrevista en puente de roca y termino, porque ya dejé todo empacado para cuando me muden.

- ¿ya has visto los muebles o algo?

-no, la verdad es que eso lo aré cuando tenga una semana libre. - ella parecía cansada con solo pensar en ello - o algo así.

- ¿Mogami-san te puedo pedir un favor? - dijo con ojos de perrito mientras revolvía su comida ausente

- e.. esta bien. - respondió una ruborizada mujer mientras la satisfacción del hombre llegó a niveles superiores.

- muy, bien, cuando termine tu entrevista llámame para ir a buscarte. quiero probar tu comida - _y evitar que te estén rondando.. a lo demás hay un tema que no hemos visto y que estoy seguro que cuando seamos "hermanos" no vamos a poder tratar._

ella no objetó nada y le entregó su numero nuevo.


	7. Adios kohai

Al irse del LME Kyoko, o mas bien, el hada de Kyoko estaba muy feliz, mientras ella estaba un poco confusa. ella le gritaba _"bien Kyoko, hasta Ren calló a tus pies, eres la mejor, lo has echo bien hasta ahora, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no se fija en ti? no puedes seguir ciega por mas tiempo ¡hasta cuando tendrás esperando al pobre hombre?" _mientras ella misma no lo creía y buscaba pretextos tontos que explicaran la familiaridad con la que la trataba y excusas simples que digieran porque fue tan "cercano" a ella, hasta el punto de llevarla por la cintura por TODO el LME y sentarla amablemente en frente de él mientras le decía lo bonita que estaba. el que los viera creerían que tienen algo.

- Kyoko, ¿me estas poniendo atención? - interrumpió una divertida agente que podía ver todos los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de la niña. _ni ella se cree lo linda que está ahora. _

-no, lo ciento. no volverá a suceder

-está bien, no importa.

-¿que me decía?

- que en la entrevista tiene que tener cuidado de lo que dices, se supone que eres la "estrella en asenso misterio" tienes que decir pero no decir, ¿entiendes?... ¿haber como te lo explico?

- ¿como Tsuruga-san cuando habla con los medios?.

- exacto, como Tsuruga -san - _mientras entienda todo bien. _

_-_¿algún otro consejo?.

- evita decir frases que se puedan mal interpretar.

- muy bien. gracias.

Shoko en el fondo no se sentía bien, estaba ocultando cosas a su cliente y eso la molestaba mucho... de verdad es que no quería decirlo... pero sabia que era inevitable, tarde o temprano lo sabría y era mejor estar preparada cuando eso ocurriera. con voz seria la mujer decidió hablar de una vez.

- Kyoko, pon atención. Fuwa va a estar en el programa.

Kyoko quedó en una pieza, no savia como reaccionar por un tiempo y Shoko pudo comprobar su sorpresa. _si, fue mejor que le dijera ahora. _

pero rápidamente ella se compuso y dio paso a su nuevo personaje para que se encargara del asunto. cruzándose de piernas y brazos con una mirada mortal entre seductora y atrevida Kyoko se transformó, y para el asombró de Shoko vio a una mujer compuesta y segura que haría que todos cayeran a sus pies en cuestión de minutos.

_Esa es la Kyoko que necesita ahora. veamos como lo ara para la entrevista. _

llegaron y ni los chicos (incluyendo Hikaru) la reconocieron de inmediato, pero al ver la sonrisa única y sus luminosos ojos dorados comprendieron de quien se trataba. el cambio era impresionante pero la verdad la impresionante era ella. bueno, ella era hermosa.

no se encontró con el cantante indeseado en todo el tiempo y cuando era hora de comenzar el programa ella ya estaba un poco mas relajada, aunque sabia que tendría que entrar en su papel de "Kyoko Heel" comenzando el show, ya que se lo había pedido Shoko, como un experimento.

- **bien!, hola chicos estamos en otro día en **- Hikaru puso el micrófono al publico mientras ellos gritaban - ¡**puente de Roca! ¡puente - de - roca!**

**- si, exacto. Hikaru, ¿te cuento un secreto? -**dijo uno de los hermanos de forma graciosa - **hoy he traído a una sorpresa. **

**-¿una sorpresa?, ¿no será la misma sorpresa que traje yo mentiroso? **

**- no, esta sorpresa es única, ¡es toda una celebridad en ascenso! es una chica sorprendente,talentosa y muy muy bella, ella ha estado ocupada con un montón de trabajo pero por fin se apiadado de nosotros y nos regaló un poco de su tiempo.. señoras y señores...nuestra estrella en ascenso... ¡KYOKO!**

El ruido ensordecedor de gritos y aplausos solo crecieron cuando ella entró toda renovada y sexy al escenario del Show.

_Kyoko, KYoko, Kyoko_ los adolescentes chiflando a la joven y las niñas mirando con admiración ella estaba feliz de compartir escenario con los chicos pero como "ella" y no como un pollo anónimo pero también tenia que aceptar que estaba un poco avergonzada por los chillidos, _bien, Nueva te toca_, le dijeron los demonios y en menos de medio segundo ella se metió en su papel de mujer sexy y misteriosa.

**- hola Kyoko-san. ¿cómo estas hoy?. **

**- bien gracias. **

**- Kyoko perdón pero tengo que decir que estas muy, muy linda hoy , ¿cierto chicos de Kyoko está bellísima hoy? **

los gritos de los hombres fueron ensordecedores.

**- jajaja... gracias. eres muy amable. **

**- bien, Kyoko dinos, ¿cómo haz llevado hasta ahora tú trabajo? por qué por lo que tenemos entendido haz tenido un tanto apretada la agenda últimamente.**

**- la verdad es que si, pero bueno, tengo una nueva agente, ella es muy amble y me ayuda mucho con el horario y esas cosas a lo demás se da el tiempo de ver otras áreas de mi carrera, por ejemplo hoy me preguntó si quisiera un cambió de look y la verdad ... bueno, necesitaba crecer un poco.**

**- ¿enserio?, y veamos ¿cómo se llamará su gente que es tan buena? ha echo un gran trabajo con usted. **

Kyoko pensó antes de responder, la verdad es que si respondieran con al verdad ellos se darían cuenta de que era Shoko y su desvinculación al siguiente invitado quedaría a la luz; no es como que a ella le importase pero no sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos y no quería que los demás lo supieran con tanta facilidad tampoco.

a si que jugó con su nueva personaje para "el mundo". le guiño un ojo a Hikaru (no consiente de lo que provocaba en el joven) he hizo el gesto de silencio.

**bueno, digamos que eso es un secreto. **

Hikaru como la mayoría de los hombres se sonrojaron levemente y un tanto avergonzados continuaron la entrevista... pasaba el tiempo y entre bromas ella se ganó al publico con facilidad, pero ya era hora que se presentara su siguiente invitado. y con eso todas las defensas de Kyoko se levantaron.

**y con ustedes nuestra siguiente estrella que nos deleita el estar hoy con nosotros, nuestro ya conocido Fuwa-Sho!**

los alaridos fueron tan ensordecedores que Kyoko que ya tenia domado al publico dijo bromeando.

**-valla, parece que el gran Fuwa-Sho quedará sordo chicas. - **_y de paso nosotros también 77' _

Fuwa quedó en una pieza y babeando cuando vio a Kyoko, pero claro, el hombre lo ocultó aunque no podía dejar de verla por mucho tiempo. _¿cómo ella pudo transformarse? ¿ quien cree que es? con esa sonrisa confiada; ja, como si el mundo fuese de ella... esa devora almas._

Hikaru le bromeó un poco con el aspecto de la mujer y el intentó no sonrojarse, y así el show siguió y llego a su fin lleno de plausos y Kyoko se dio cuenta un poco mas de la admiración que estaba provocando en sus fans y eso la hizo un poco mas feliz esa noche.

* * *

mientras tanto Sho miraba de forma despectiva a Shoko, quien no se inmutaba y lo miraba con aspecto aburrido.

- ¿te gusta llevarte mis cosas?

- no se de que me hablas - respondió ella mientras Kyoko hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo.

- vamos, ¿de entre todas tenia que ser ella? - dijo apuntando - golpe bajo.

-perdón por reventar tu burbuja Sho, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- si, claro y yo soy estúpido, te fuiste con ella solo para molestarme

-créeme, no necesito hacer eso para molestarte, vasta con que diga una frase y quedarás de piedra.

-¿a si? - el hombre con aires de superioridad desafió.

-si, pon atención...

Kyoko llegó alegre y vio a Sho hablando con Shoko y por el aspecto del hombre estaba discutiendo.

- Shoko-san ¿tiene mi móvil? - interrumpió con toda intención porque aun cuando no escuchara la conversación, la verdad algo le decía que era momento de interrumpir a lo demás quería que olvidarse al cantante enfurecido.

- te salió muy Bien Kyoko, te felicito, aquí está tu abrigo y si, tu móvil esta en el bolsillo.

- ¡ Y TU! -acusó nuevamente el hombre apuntando a la niña que revisaba las carteras con un vestido sexy. - deja de actuar así, me estas exasperando. ja! ¿a si que te gusta quedarte con mis desperdicios? - dijo mirando a Shoko de forma despectiva otra vez.

- perdón Shoutaro, pero no se de que me hablas - con total naturalidad mientras buscaba. _¡lo encontré!_

- ¡deja de llamarme así!, ¿cómo de que hablo?, ¿cómo te atreve a salir vestida así?, - _ ¿ y qué tiene de malo que Kyoko se quiera ver bien y madura?_ objetaba el hadita molesta, secretamente ya se estaba confabulando con los demonios.

pero kyoko no se iba a rebajar a pelear con él, en cambió comenzó a apretar el nuevo móvil y siguió conversando.

- pero si ese es tu nombre SHOUTARO.

- tú, ya deja de decir estupideces niña sin gracia que mas en cima pretende...

- lo ciento pero no tengo tiempo para escucharte. - y antes que fuwa pudiera responder con una sarta de insultos contestó la persona la otro lado del móvil. ella levantó un dedo callando al cantante y respondió - ¿Tsugura-san?, si, soy yo... - y con eso dejo al cantante dándose media vuelta y dejándolo solo otra vez con Shoko quien se disponía a seguir a la joven cuando un brazo la detuvo. ella observó a Sho y por un momento vio al joven que conoció en primer lugar. el estaba un poco triste pero la verdad inseguro era la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Shoko, ella tiene algo con ese tipo? - si, es estaba preocupado.

- solo te diré que tus temores están mas cerca de volverse realidad de lo que siempre has creído. - Shoko tenia razón, el se hizo piedra mientras la mujer siguió su camino a los camerinos.

Ella se reunió con la joven que estaba en su camerino arreglándose el maquillaje y tarareando una canción.

- veamos.. y ¿por qué tenemos a una Kyoko tan contenta?.

- ha, perdón, ¿qué? - ella estaba en su propia burbuja_ ya termine, y no salí golpeando a Sho, y ahora me toca mi PRE-MI-O con Ren... ya terminé y no salí golpeando a Sho.. que bien, y Tsugura-san me dijo que llegaba en 15 minutos ... parece ser un increíble día el de hoy. _ - lo ciento no ponía atención.

- bueno, no importa. - Shoko se divertía viendo a la joven, casi podía ver los corazones a su alrededor con una sonrisa calculadora preguntó lo obvio- ¿por casualidad tienes planes?

- etooo.. si, Tsuruga-san me invitó a cenar en su casa -Shoko levantó una ceja y Kyoko comenzó a dar explicaciones de inmediato - la verdad es que acostumbro cocinar en su casa, lo he echo muchas beses porque a él no le gusta comer. - terminó balbuceando y diciendo incoherencias mientras se sonrojaba y a Shoko no le quedo de otra mas que de reírse de la joven.

- claro, a él no le gustaría comer nada que no este echo por alguien "especial" ¿verdad? - esto dejo con guardia baja a Kyoko a si que prefirió cambiar el tema.

- ¿y cómo fue todo con Sho?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno se veía molesto cunado llegué.

- el siempre está molesto, eso ambas lo sabemos.

- si, supongo. - ella quería preguntar mas pero quería que ella le contase, no quería "inmiscuirse".

Ambas salieron de vestidores y pronto se encontraban en las puertas del TMB.

- ¿y tú que haces aquí todavía? - exigió Sho de la nada detrás de las mujeres.

- estamos esperando a alguien ¿y tú por qué te crees con el derecho de pedirme explicaciones? ¿por qué estas aquí de todas formas? - ella denotaba una voz cansada y desganada, era obvio que ya simplemente no quería verlo, pero no lo estaba echando simplemente lo estaba dejando en paz ... _ella no se molesta con migo, es como si fuese demasiado pequeño siquiera para molestarla, ¿por qué? _ él no quería ni pensar en la ultima frase que le había dicho su "ex" agente.

- ¿qué hago aquí?, espero a mi agente - pronunció con desdén - Si, no me demoré ni medio día en tener a otro trabajando para mi -él quería irritar a la agente o a la niña, cualquiera, mientras obtuviera una reacción estaría bien para él, la verdad es que se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco solo sin las chicas que en algún momento de su vida fueron un apoyo fundamental para él - ¿molesta Shoko?.

- la verdad es que me lo esperaba.

Ren llegó dejando el auto a unos metros y bajando se dio cuenta que Kyoko no estaba sola con Shoko. ¿_qué hace con Fuwa aquí y a esta hora? _el rey demonio apareció de inmediato y quiso cobrar a venganza, pero noto que ella no llevaba abrigo (Kyoko se lo quitó cuando comenzó a sonrojarse diciéndole a Shoko lo mucho que compartía con el ídolo Japones, por lo que se quitó el abrigo) por lo que él pudo trazar un pequeño "plan" que seria suficiente para que el cantante no siguiera insistiendo; él, muy silenciosamente subió los escalones y se quitó su chaqueta, poniéndola en los hombros de la mujer que ÉL AMABA le paso una mano por la cintura como si nada, ella al sentir el peso extra de sorpresa se asustó pero de inmediato sintió ese aroma tan varonil que solo podía provenir de "él" y un apretón sutil y gentil en su cintura.

- hola Mogami-san, Shoko-san. - las saludo feliz y luego dignándose a mirar al lado y con voz fría - hola Sho. - _¿qué se supone que haces aquí?_.

- Hola Tsuruga-san - contestó Shoko - ¿te la llevas?

- ¿Mogami-san? - él le tendió el brazo caballerosamente.

- vamos, adiós Fuwa - y ella se fue el brazo de su príncipe mientras Sho miraba sin creer lo que veía, Ren al volitarse de medio lado pudo sonreír a Fuwa que se había quedado solo.

- Fuwa, está listo, ¿vamos? - Tina le preguntó.

- hee.. si.

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de perdido?.

no, nada importante. vayámonos. - el hombre no quería decirle a su nueva agente lo mucho que sufría por una mujer-cita._ no importa, de todas formas yo ahora tengo a Tina, ella sabrá atenderme bien, si, mucho mejor que esas otras dos ingratas. _

* * *

En el departamento, Ren pudo ver con satisfacción como una hermosa mujer con tacones y pinta de modelo se paseaba en su casa como si fueran un matrimonio, el hombre era sencillamente feliz con tenerla allí, _ ni pensar que cuando sea mi vecina será mucho mas frecuente su estadía aquí y el poder verla así. _se le iba la cabeza con solo pensar en la maravillosa posibilidad_._ Vale, no es como si nunca hubiese tenido a una mujer hermosa en su casa, pero eso era diferente, totalmente distinto. era SU MUJER HERMOSA, la mujer que no solo encontraba linda, era la mujer que le había apoyado en sus peores momentos, que siempre estaba con una sonrisa SINCERA y amable, la que seguía siendo tan infantil como cuando pequeña y que aun así podía ser tan sexy y sensual sin darse cuenta, la única con la que podía pasar el tiempo a solas y que no se le tirase en sima, la que siempre era honesta y real con él, la única que se atrevía a llamarle la atención sin pensarlo dos beses... ¡CIELOS, SI HASTA LA COMIDA SIEMPRE SABIA BIEN CON ELLA PRESENTE!, él simplemente la amaba, pero ¿cómo hacer qué ella lo amara?.

- Tsuruga-san la comida está lisa.

él puso la mesa y ella sirvió. como de costumbre, pero la verdad es que él quería que algo cambiara..._ necesito un pretexto, solo un pretexto... no quiero que ella me deje, pronto se mudará, ya tiene una agente, está subiendo a la cima con mucha facilidad será de las mejores, necesito algo para no perderle .. para no perdernos,_ y allí aterrizó el hombre con que la mujer que comía al frente de él con el vestido mas sexy que le había visto puesto (excluyendo toda la vestimenta se Setsu, ya que eso es trabajo) seria ni mas ni menos que su nueva vecina... _vecina, ¿he?, se supone que uno tiene que familiarizarse y ser buenos vecinos ... _

mientras comían en silencio trazó el plan de la conversación y como un dialogo de actuación aria que ella cediera a su petición.

-Mogami-san, necesito hablar de un tema importante contigo.

ambos estaban en el sofá viendo la serie "box-R" a petición del hombre, y aunque Kyoko pasara mucha vergüenza nunca se negaría a algo que su amor quisiera. a si que cuando le habló con bastante seriedad a ella le entró el nerviosismo.

- ¿qué, qué sucede Tsuruga san?.

El hombre apagó la Tv _ya no puedo soportar el verla así y tenerla tan cerca ¿es un chiste?, pero si hasta con su uniforme se ve sexy .. y no puedo hacer nada excepto mirarla, que frustrante._

-¿cuanto tiempo me conoces?

- un año medio

-bien un año y medio...¿ y me pude responder por qué no puedo llamarla por su nombre? ¿y usted por el mio?.

ella quedó sorprendida _¿cómo llegamos a esto? _el actor siguió con su dialogo - porque sinceramente ya haz trabajado bastante con migo, me pides ayuda pero siempre como un "sempai" y te vez a ti misma como una simple kohai pero la verdad es que eres una gran actriz.

- pero tsuraga-san usted es el actor mas talentoso de japón, no debería preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas.. pequeñeces como yo... no es necesario que intente mentirme diciendo que talentosa que cree que soy porque la verdad es mentira, no puedo igualarme a un actor de tan grande categoría como usted, - y en ese momento Ren tomo a una desprevenida actriz por el cuello, la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi, casi en la boca. ella que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba se puso como un tomate y se toco el lugar donde Ren había puesto sus labios hace un momento mientras lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

- te dije que no respondería a mis acciones la próxima vez que escuchara algo como eso.

decir que ella estaba echa un revoltijo de emociones era un eufemismo, la mitad de la población de demonios se extinguió en cuanto Ren la había tocado hace bastantes horas atrás y para estas alturas del partido ella ya no sabia que creer.

- vamos Kyoko, pronto serás mi vecina, me vienes a cocinar seguido y hasta haces el papel de mi hermana ¿y aun así no eres capas de llamarme por mi nombre?, a lo demás todos pueden tratarte por tu nombre menos yo. es no es justo.

- pero.. pero...

Ren la sostuvo cerca de si, le dio una sexy mirada y con voz grabe y seductora le susurró- si vuelves a decir algo sobre que "no merezco bla, bla, bla," te prometo que te doy otro "castigo" hasta que te convenzas que esas cosas no las tienes que decir - _el Emperador de la noche, Cuidado todos el emperador de la noche. _el ángel demonio estaba fascinado y su Hada le decía que se atreviera .. pero, pero.. pero la verdad que no quería admitir a Ren era que hace tiempo que pensaba en él como "Ren" y que no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra en frente de él solo porque sabia con toda certeza que a ella le terminaría gustando el llamarlo por su nombre mas de lo debido... y el otro problema es que no sabia como contendría sus emociones cuando escuchara su propio nombre saliendo de los labios que tan tentadores se veían justo ahora. ( y tan cerca, ya que aun no la soltaba)

-vamos kYOKO-CHAN ¿por qué no? - y ya está, a ella se le desbocó el corazón y él obtuvo con su ya conocida "técnica" el resultado que esperaba. _maldición ¿por qué siempre tenia que poner esos ojos de perrito? maldición bueno pero creo que ya nada puedo hacer .. el tiene razón después de todo... pero quiero algo a cambio._ nuestra Hada y nuestra ángel estaban conspirando y no se irían si recibir algo de la estrella por su petición.

- bueno Tsuruga-san comenzaré a llamarlo por su nombre... siempre y cuando usted me de algo a cambio - _Natsu, dios, es mas sexy su personaje en persona que por la Tv. _ella con una sonrisa confiada y tentadora y ojos luminosos de codicia miró coqueta al actor

él hombre la soltó, la tentación de tomarla era demasiada y en vez de cometer una imprudencia decidió dejarla por un momento.

- ¿y bien que es lo que quiere la mujer? . - el emperador de la noche se hizo presente de inmediato.. observando a su objetivo, pero la joven por primera vez no se inmutó ni se sonrojó por la mortal e insinuante mirada del actor.

el encuentro mas surrealista estaba pasando en el departamento de Ren, un enfrentamiento entre Natsu y "El emperador de la noche"se llevaba a cabo.

- quiero saber por qué es tan importante para usted que le llame por su nombre.

el hombre si no hubiese usado bajo su fachada de "conquistador" se hubiera sonrojado profundamente, de echo no entendía por que se lo preguntaba, siempre había obedecido sin muchas interrogantes (excepto cuando se trataba de comida, cuando de trataba de comida Kyoko era tajante y él un "niño resignado pero obediente") no es que le molestara, pero no sabia si responder con la vergonzosa verdad o darle una excusa barata.

- bueno, si te dijera no me creerías, a si que da igual porque quiero que me llames por mi nombre... pero en cuanto a ti, bueno, me gusta mucho tú nombre y me da un poco de molestia que todos te puedan llamar Kyoko menos yo, considerando que te conozco desde el primer día que pasaste en el LME _(y desde unos cuantos años antes que todos los insectos que quieren que seas suya) _ ¿ no crees que es un poco injusto?. ¿a ti no te gustaría dejar de ser mi Kohai y llamarme por mi nombre de una vez?

_¿dejar de ser su Kohai? pero si no soy su Kohai ¿qué voy a ser?... bueno, el me dijo que me consideraba mas que una simple kohai... ¿querrá significar...? _

y con eso ella se sonrojó mas como si el echo de que los dos estuvieran en el mismo sillón, mas cerca de lo que acostumbraban estar y teniendo una conversación con los lados mas seductores de cada uno no fuese suficiente.

- bu... bueno Re.. Ren-san, asi te llamare de ahora en adelante. - Kyoko perdió su papel de Natsu por completo cuando intentó llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez, - pero usted me Tiene que llamar por mi nombre también.

- esta bien, pero quita el honorifico. - Ren estaba divertido, complacido y feliz, le había gustado como sonaba su nombre mas de lo que admitiría a alguna persona pero quería ver hasta donde podría llegar su Kohai.

- pero si solo se quitan el honorifico gente de mucha, mucha confianza tsuru... digo Ren-san.

- exacto. ¡por favor Kyoko, me has visto hasta en la ducha!, si ni Yashiro, ni el presidente, ni maria ni nadie ha sido tan cercana hasta tal punto como tú.

- ¡Ren!, ¡no lo diga de esa forma!, ¡si le había dicho que fue un accidente.! - ella estaba de rojo carmesí, pero no se apartaba, digo, ambos estaban a menos de un brazo de distancia y ella se sonrojaba profundamente, _cielos, es tan mona cuando se sonroja y se avergüenza, ¿cómo es posible que exista alguien tan linda?_

_- _pero, mi punto es que considero que eres la persona mas cercana a mi, me gustaría que gente que de verdad es cercana me tratara como tal y me pone un poco triste - _frustrado, molesto y con ganas de estrangular a cierto cantante - _cuando alguien que me conoce tan bien como tú no tenga confianza para dar un simple nombre.

ella sencillamente no podía y no quería ganar la discusión.

-vale REN, así lo comenzaré a llamar pero ten en cuenta que tendría que llamarme igual.

-echo- _¡por fin! después de año y medio lo conseguí, quizás no signifique nada para ella pero no puedo esperar para escuchar mi nombre saliendo por sus labios_

- AH, kyoko - _valla así que le afecta cuando la llamo por su nombre, miren este sonrojo - _ ¿cómo lo has pasado con Shoko-san?

-eh, eh, bueno ella es muy simpática y es como una hermana mayor aveces, al inicio pensé que aparecería Sho en cualquier momento y fue un poco extraño al inicio pero cuando salimos de compras y a restaurar mi pelo fue tan divertida... no sé me gustó como era.

- ¿y le preguntaste por qué ya no está con Fuwa?

- no, la verdad... quiero que ella me diga, no la quiero presionar.

-oh, entiendo.

el resto de la noche pasó con facilidad, y él muy galantemente le puso el abrigo a ella antes de ir la a dejar al Darumaya.

-acostada en su futón ella se tocaba la mejilla, donde había estado el beso de Ren. _Ren, a si que ya no seré tu Kohai... pero seré tu vecina, eso es algo. de a cuerdo hora de dormir, mañana tengo que ir temprano con Jelly-san para poder se Setsuka, echo de menos a mi nii-san..._

y así pasó rápido la noche de una feliz Kyoko soñando con un Cain abrazándola y pidiendo tenerla cerca...

* * *

perspectiva de Ren.

- a si que vas a ser el co-protagonista de la nueva serie, Yoru no musume-tachi.

- si, creo que es donde buscaban un hombre rudo y de pandilla, si de eso se tratará básicamente la serie al parecer - Murumase estaba alardeando en su grupo mientras Cain esperaba la siguiente toma y Setsu iba por un poco de agua para su hermano. por desgracia el hombre alardeaba demasiado alto para su conveniencia... _¿murumase va a co-protagonizar con Kyoko? ¿es un chiste?... solo una frase, "que se abra el infierno"._

_-_me han dicho que mi compañera de reparto es muy linda.

-¿enserio?

_-_si, miren, ella es. - en la Tv aparecían unos comentaristas hablando el tema de hoy. EL CAMBIÓ DE LOOK DE KYOKO.

-cierto es muy linda, no ve vallas a enamorar, ¿ vale? - le bromeó uno de los actores.

- oh, creo que me lo dices demasiado tarde - terminó de jugar el otro. _¿pero qué?, este tipo esta mal -_solo digamos que si pudiera elegir quisiera una novia tan linda como ella... no me aria mal tampoco ser visto con tal belleza.

esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Cain se paró le dedicó una mirada de asesino a Murumase y salió del set a buscar a su hermanita, la NECESITABA URGENTE justo ahora.

* * *

Nota de Autor: perdón por el retraso, de echo no pensaba demorarme tanto, pero la verdad es que mi note.. bueno digamos que esta en reparación, este capitulo lo tenia echo y me faltaba solo editarlo para subirlo"oficialmente" por ello esta listo, pero el original esta en mi note, que espero que el técnico me lo traiga lo antes posible, nosè cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, intentar hacerlo lo antes posible. ... solo digo una cosa sobre este capitulo DE AQUI EN ADELANTE TINA ES PARTE DE MI HISTORIA . gracias por ls gente que me siga son una gran gran fuente de inspiración y de apoyo. los dejo .. kpw C:


	8. Setsu, saca las uñas

-Caín te dije que esperaras en el set, yo pronto iría con el agua.

- pero Setsu, yo tenía mucha sed y te estabas tardando demasiado.

- ¿a si?, ¿y qué pretexto pones por dejar a ese pobre hombre sin habla?

Caín y Koun se hicieron uno y con la satisfacción de recordar la cara de horror del hombre que intentaba coquetear con SU linda hermanita.

- eso fue culpa de él, yo solo lo mire.

Llegaron cogidos de la mano al set donde Murumase seguía parloteando sobre la serie, y sin tomarles importancia a los acaramelados hermanos él siguió su historia.

- sí, me contactaron hace unos días sobre la serie y me dijeron si podía interpretar la novio de Azuna, se suponía que era un hombre rudo y sin piedad muy frio y macho...

Caín escuchaba con toda la paciencia que intentó tener, aunque en verdad lo único que le tranquilizaba era el susurrarle "Setsu, esta bonita el día de hoy" a su hermana que hacia todo lo posible para no sonrojarse, si, sus obvias reacciones que le hacían darse cuenta que en verdad él significaba algo para ella, era lo unió que lo podría mantener tranquilo. Ella le tomo por la mejilla y le preguntó despacio al oído. "tsura... digo, Ren, ¿es cierto que Murumase-san será mi compañero en el drama?". Claro, ella aun no sabía que él también participaba en la serie.

- al parecer si.

- ¿eso significa que tendré que ser su novia en el drama? - a Ren se le hizo un revoltijo de solo pensar en eso pero tenía que decirle a verdad. El que los viera compartiendo susurros y sonrojos por parte de su hermana creería cualquier cosa menos que se hablaban de mismo tema central de la habitación

- así parece - ella puso cara triste y ¿había decepción en sus ojos, inseguridad? Bueno, lo que fuese que ella sintiera solo duró hasta que él le hablo de nuevo.

- pero, no te preocupes, lo harás bien... a lo demás yo también participare en tu mismo drama.

Al inicio ella no lo comprendió pero bastó para que la idea la procesase su cerebro para que ella reaccionara.

- ¿en serio nii-san?, eres el mejor - y lo abrazó fuertemente. Ella no pudo controlarse al escuchar tan feliz noticia y terminó llamando la atención de todos.

todos que estaban con caras interrogantes, pero decidieron volver a la historia rápidamente... todos menos Murumase que al ver a la joven abrazar al hombre intentó molestar, pero fue callado con una fría y asesina mirada del actor numero uno.

* * *

Entiendo Tsuraga-san el porqué de la petición, no se preocupe no hay problema pero no tiene que descuidar su salud no es necesario que se esfuerce tanto.

-no se preocupe director, Kyoko no me deja saltarme ninguna comida por lo que estaré bien.

_¿Eh?, ¿a sí que ya la llama por su nombre? jajaja... el presidente tenía razón después de todo_

- a propósito ¿donde está? ella es quién acostumbra ver estas cosas con migo.

- ella está descansando, ha tenido días agotadores últimamente y le dije que yo me encargaría de todo.

- bueno, entonces está bien, desde mañana comenzaremos todas tus escenas para que termines lo antes posible. Claro, no podemos solo dejarte ir, te seguiremos llamado de vez en cuando pero ya no serás requerido todas las semanas como antes.

- si, también he oído que Murumase estará junto a nosotros en la serie también, ¿cómo hacerlo para que no se dé cuenta?

-simple, él no me ha pedido nada por los horarios de la serie, pero me aseguraré que hagan todas las escenas que tienen en conjunto ustedes dos durante esta semana por lo que él no notará nada cuando estés ausente, no pensará que eres Ren ya que el creerá que Caín ya no estás simplemente.

-muy bien a sí que a partir de mañana yo creo que en poco más de una semana estaríamos listos

* * *

Setsu se despertó de un sueño reparador, definitivamente con todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza necesitaba lagunas horas de sueño, ya que Ren le dijo que estarían juntos en el drama y ella comenzó de inmediato a preguntarse cuál sería su papel, bueno, no es que tuviese mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que tenía que volver a su papel y en un aparte tenía que ir pensando en su nueva casa, también tenía que recordar que kotonami-san volvía de dos semanas y no tenía idea como decirle que la agente de Sho ahora es su nueva agente .. _Tantas cosas. _ Si, era necesario dormir.

- buenos días Setsu.

Para sorpresa de Kyoko, Caín se levantó antes que ella, y estaba vestido y saliendo del baño.

- buenos días nii-san... ¿qué pasa hoy qué estas tan temprano levantado?

- bueno, considerando que no tendremos mucho tiempo para quedarnos en este país quería aprovecharlo... contigo mi Setsu.

- ¿ya nos vamos? - _Kyoko, no estés triste, no significa que dejaras a Ren... _el Adita siguió su hilo de pensamiento y quiso hacer algo para que la mujer despertara de su auto mentira, la verdad ella ya estaba cabreada y quería que su ama reaccionara pronto - _exacto, no significa que dejaras de ver a Ren, solo significa que dejaras de ser tan mimada por él como lo eres hasta ahora, y claro, también significas que es hora de volver a la realidad "que tu quieres tener" ¿verdad? Eso de "solo tenerlo como sampai", ¿qué problema hay con eso? – _El sarcasmo brotaba de sus poros -_No es como que quieras cambiarlo ¿verdad? _

_-¡oye! – _un demonio salió a defenderla – _no seas así con ella no es necesario que seas así de sarcástica, sabes porque ella no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos ¿quieres que él se burle de ella y la deje?, ¿o pretendes que se humille más? Recuerda que ella tiene un trato con el maldito de Fuwa. _

_- ja! Créeme demonio amigo mío, si ella abre la boca, pasarían muchas cosas antes que él se burlase de ella. Pero admite que tengo razón ella ya no podrá seguir actuando así con Ren_

_- dijo que fueran amigos y que lo llamase por su nombre. _

_- exacto, ¿y aun así no se dan cuenta que él la ama?, ¿de verdad no se dan cuenta como la trata?, ¿lo delicado que es con ella? _

_- él puede ser así con todos. _

_- o ¿enserio?, _

_-si, el es todo un playboy... _

_-bueno, si es tan así ¿Por qué no hay escándalos en la prensa rosa que confirmen lo que dices?, ¡vamos él está prácticamente limpio!_

_- … ._._

_- y con respecto a trato con Fuwa, no sé qué tanta importancia le dan, si al fin y al cabo se supone que le odias, ¿por qué le toman tanta importancia a lo que diga ese estúpido?_

Dentro de su cabeza ella tenía un revoltijo y la cara de pena asomó rápidamente; por un lado ella se dio cuenta que sus demonios solo eran producto de sus inseguridades, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a las palabras de su hada decía… lo peor es que ella ni siquiera tenía tiempo ahora para pensar detenidamente en lo que pasaba pero su cabeza. Caín/Ren no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

- si, Setsu nos tendremos que ir pronto, en cuanto termine mi trabajo, sabes que no tenemos más tiempo para quedarnos, el director dijo que tendríamos que volver en algún momento, algunos días pero ya no será tan seguido como ahora.

-huumm...

- ¿Setsu, estas triste?

Ren veía como Kyoko tenía los ojos vidriosos, sentada en la cama, cubierta de mantas, se veía tan desesperanzada, como una niña pequeña que intenta no llorar. Solo quería abrazarla.

- ¿bueno, nii-san nunca me dejará verdad? -_ ¿pero que estoy diciendo?_

Él no lo resistió mas, al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a prenderse la luz de la esperanza dentro de sí y hacercandose a ella le abrazó cubierta de mantas.

- no, **YO NUNCA TE DEJARÉ - **Kyoko quiso creer que los parlamentos eran para Setsu, pero algo dentro suyo (su hada) sabia con toda seguridad que ese era otro mensaje de amor camuflado de Ren.

Después de la tierna escena prepararon el desayuno y se fueron al Set.

- ¿a sí que aremos todas tus escenas ahora verdad?

Él asintió.

- no es justo - Setsu comenzó su capricho.

- ¿y por qué no es justo?

- porque no te quedará ni tiempo ni energía para estar con migo Caín baka, ¿cómo quieres que aguante eso si ya tengo que compartirte con el director de la película? _(y sin contar a la fastidiosa niña-hámster, aunque debo aceptar que gracias a ella entendí muchas cosas, quizás en algún momento le dé las gracias, aunque definitivamente no será pronto)_

_...mmm... ¿quiere más tiempo de calidad? -_ no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- bueno Setsu, estoy seguro que me aré un tiempo para ti, ** siempre tendré un tiempo para ti**.

_Okey mejor me callo porque o sino pronto me terminaré arrepintiendo._

- que bien nii-san. Eres el mejor. - y abrazando mas fuerte el brazo del hombre, entraron al set a comenzar el día.

_¿Cómo será ser novia de él?_

Setsu miraba a Murumase, cosa extraña en la joven, pero era inevitable, ya que pronto seria "su novia" no, era imposible imaginarlo. _¿cómo puedo jugar de novia de alguien en cualquier caso? nunca he tenido un novio o algo parecido ... lo de __Sho __no cuenta para nada, ese baka, estúpido solo me utilizó y la única persona que he amado ... no, no podría ni imaginar lo que sería ser novia de Ren._

_"bueno, no es como si fura muy distinto a hora, solo que serás un poco mas confianzuda y demostrarías el amor que sientes por él" _ su hada estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez, junto con el ángel/demonio. Considerando que la mayoría de los demonios ya estaban extintos (gracias al amor de Ren), esas eran básicamente las únicas voces que le hablaban ahora.

_-"¿a qué te refieres?"_

_- vamos, no te hagas la inocente... recapitulemos, el hombre cuando se conocieron te odiaba, pero resulta que con el tiempo has visto mas facetas de él que nadie en el mundo (según él), siempre está con una sonrisa fácil y gentil para ti, pero no le gusta cuando estas con Sho o con el Beagle, y siempre pone esa sonrisa de demonio y te toma de forma posesiva..."_

_-"¡él no me toma de forma posesiva!"_

_-"pufs, bueno, si tu lo dices, de todas formas, siempre te invita a comer o si no por algún motivo terminas cocinando en su departamento... pero si quieres seguir engañándote a ti misma... bueno, en algún momento tendrás que darte cuenta"_

Realmente ella no quería pensar en eso ahora, pero ¿Cuándo más podría? Siempre evadía el tema y Ren ahora no estaba cerca (estaba grabando) por lo que ella podía pensar tranquilamente.

_-bueno, según mi hada él se fija en mi ¿verdad?, ¿pero cómo darse cuenta?_

-¿así_ que me planea escuchar mi ama hora? _

_- si, después de todo tú eres la que afirma que le gusto a Ren, ¿cómo quieres que me dé cuenta que es verdad? _

_-¿de verdad quieres que te lo explique, no es obvio?_

_- ._._

_-vale, mira, ¿recuerdas como él te mira? Y no me refiero cuando está molesto, si no cuando esta "normal" y "feliz"_

_(La cabeza de Kyoko se llenó de pajaritos) _

_Pero podría estar actuando, la mayoría de las veces son con Setsu. _

_¿y la cara que pone cuando te ve con otro hombre aunque sea conversando? _

_Es lo mismo, Setsu es la protegida de Caín. _

_¿y qué me dices en la fiesta, también eras Setsu?.. o ¿en la grabación de Dark- moon, en la locación?_

_Bueno… bueno. _

_¿y qué pasa con eso de que el no pudiera hacer su personaje de Tatsuke, y después de una noche en su departamento (para las pervertidas no se refiere a eso XD) pudiera hacer el personaje a la perfección? _

_- bueno al parecer a él le costaba meterse en su personaje... quizás no se imaginaba..._

_No se imaginaba la situación de amar a alguien… _

_Sí, pero aun así pudo conseguirlo _

_¡CLARO, PORQUE PRIMRERO EXPERIMENTÓ CON LA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD AMA!_

_No encuentro tu punto _- ella en verdad podía ver las pruebas pero no quería creerlo.

_Bien, ¿te propongo un trato?_

_¿un trato? _

_Si, mira, Murumase hace tiempo te está mirando con… curiosidad. _

_Si, él e acerca a hablarte y Ren se pone __**CELOSO**__ es porque yo tengo razón y tienes que admitir que él siente algo por ti._

_No es justo, no creas que soy tonta, estoy como Setsu, él TIENE que ser sobre protector con ella. _

_Bueno, entonces lo dejamos para cuando tengas que verlo en las grabaciones … _

_Oye! Eso tampoco es… _

PFFFT!

-SETSU!

- ¡¿eh?! ¿Qué pasa nii-san?

- Despierta has estado mirando al cabeza de queso hace rato.

- ¿qué?, ¿yo?, lo ciento, creo que me fui en mis pensamientos.

- pensamientos ¿eh?, ¿y se podría saber que pensamientos eran?

- etoo – _Setsu, tengo que volver a ser Setsu. Ahora soy Setsu. – _lo ciento nii-san eso es un secreto de mujer.

- ¿le guardas secretos a tu hermano? ¿A tu persona más importante, hermanita?

Ella se congeló y sintió al señor demonio surgir por algún lado.

Caín se acercó a su linda hermanita y le susurró casi rosándole la piel con los labios, ella se estremeció al percatarse de la cercanía del hombre - ¿Qué pasa hermanita, es que me piensas dejar por un bastado como él? Recuerda que eres mía Setsu.

Esas palabras "eres mía" no le gustaron del todo, y no porque fueran al extremo posesivas, si no porque le recordaban a cierto bastardo. Con solo acordarse de él ella hizo un cambió y Setsu resurgió de entre los nervios de Kyoko.

¡Ja!, perdón hermano pero hasta lo que yo recuerdo TÚ eres mi propiedad y no al revés.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de desafío, ella se mostraba segura y él no entendía muy bien la situación. _¿Cómo?; Recapitulemos, tú te quedas mirando como en tu mundo a MURUMASE, luego no me explicas lo que piensas y ahora, ¿Caín es tu propiedad?, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?_

Perdón, ¿cómo fue?

Claro, recuerdas esto – ella señaló el lugar donde estaba el chupón. – esa es mi marca que me perteneces. Pero yo no tengo marca alguna, por lo que yo no soy tuya. – y con una sonrisa seductora ella terminó su dialogo

Él quedó sin palabras ante la afirmación de la joven. Pero por suerte Koun, sabía exactamente que decirle a esa niñeta que creía que tenía el toro por las astas. Compuso su cara y le entregó una pequeña sonrisa de confianza (cosa que confundió a la joven)

Ja!, creo que tienes razón Setsu. No estás marcada por mi… aun.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla (todos en la filmación intentaban no ponerla atención a la pareja gótica que susurraba cosas entre sí, pero no faltaba el indiscreto *Murumase* que les lanzaba miradas venenosas) - pero créeme que cuando eso ocurra ya no tendrás escapatoria.

Caín Salió del set dejando a Setsu sola por un momento, la verdad es que él sabía que se pondría de los nervios y darle espacio era o apropiado, pero odiaba dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, porque en el momento que él no esté con ella los otros estorbos la estarían rondando. Pero no importaba, porque por ahora, él solo iría a baño y volvería, seria tiempo suficiente para que ella se relaje un poco y no el suficiente para que os bastardos se acerquen… o almenas eso pensó.

Porque cuando entró al set no encontró nada más ni nada menos a Murumase con Setsu, ¡RIENDO! ¡ELLA LE DEDICABA UNA SONRRISA!, ¡A ÉL!

Setsu, ¿qué pasa? – apareció de la nada y con todo su esplendor el rey demonio.

Nada nii-san, solo que el cerebro de queso dijo algo estúpido para variar.

¿a si? ¿qué dijo?

El muy tonto cree que me estas intimidando y quería saber si y estaba bien.

Caín miró con odio a Murumase que se congeló en su posición y se preparó para morir.

no le vuelvas a hablar, ¿quedó claro? - en ese momento no le importo mucho que el dudara de su capacidad para hablar japones

* * *

Antes de cualquier respuesta posible Caín tomo a Setsu de la cintura la apretó firme contra su cuerpo y se la llevó a su camerino, allí parecía más seguro para ambos.

Caín baja, no era necesario matarlo del miedo… aunque debo admitir que fue muy chistoso verlo casi mojando sus pantalones.

Caín estaba en las últimas de su paciencia, ella no estaba cooperando el día de hoy con él. Estaba sentado en el sillón con Setsu a su lado llamándole la atención por ser muy "rudo" con el cerebro de queso, cuando toda la culpa la tenia él ¿y poro qué Setsu reprocha?, ella ama a su hermano y se supone que ella no cuestiona nada. _Definitivamente tendremos que recodar posiciones aquí. _

Bueno, como sea- ella siguió – es hora de comer.

Setsu, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Algo le decía que no era buna idea decir que si pero ella no podía negarse de todos modos. Inclino la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

¿por qué defiendes tanto al cabeza de queso?

_¿Eh?, ¡no lo defiendo tanto!_

Claro Setsu no podía actuar tan impulsiva como Kyoko por lo que tuvo que pensar para expresar lo que ella pensaba.

Se acomodó en el sofá y después e bufar un par de veces contestó a regañadientes.

Porque por primera vez intenta ser solamente amable con alguien que supuestamente odia, no es como si me agradara sigue pensado que es un cabeza de queso que lo único que es bueno es para irritar a mi querido nii-san, pero por primera vez le vi hacer algo sin mala intención.

_Ella es tan inocente aun cuando actúa. _

¿qué no tena sentimientos ocultos?, ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta como te miraba hace tiempo?

¿Qué pasa, nii-san está celoso de nuevo?

Esa fue la gota que lo derramó todo. No se hiso esperara la reacción, el tomo a la joven que tenía al lado suyo y la dejo debajo de él, en el sofá, piso pierna a lada y lado de las caderas de la mujer y se acercó a su rostro mientras le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza. Por suerte tenían la puerta serrada con llave, porque el que entrase diría que él pensaba hacerla suya (lo que no estaba muy lejos de los deseos del hombre que todos los días la veía con ropa cada vez mas corta)

Si Setsu, estoy celoso, lo admito. ¿Qué harás al respecto? – _qué! Pero Ren, anda más lento, esto se ve MAL! ¡¿que se supone que quieres que haga?! . _

_Eh… eh.. _

_Bueno, no hagas nada. No necesito que hagas nada por ahora. Solo quédate quieta, ¿si? _

_El emperador d la noche!_

_¿quieta?.. _

Él rosó con su nariz la piel de la joven aspirando su aroma hasta llegar al cuello, su objetivo.

Ahora si me pertenecerás Setsu, y estaremos a mano, yo seré tuya como tú serás mío.

Y en ese momento Kyoko colapso. Se apagó y no reaccionó, no es que se halla desmallado es que ya no era ella. Setsuka Heel se apoderó de la situación y reaccionando de puro impulso. Abrió la boca.

Nii-san te dije que no me gustaba que hicieran cosas con migo que hacías con otras.

¿piensas que aré algo que he hecho con las demás?, no hermanita ** tu eres especial**. **NUNCA ARIA "COSAS QUE HE HECHO CON OTRAS" CON TIGO. PORUE YO NO CIENTO LO MISMO SI LO HAGO CON TIGO**

¿a si?, ¿y que es exactamente lo que sientes con migo?

hermanita hay cosas que no se pueden decir con palabras.

En ese momento ella se soltó y le acarició la cara.

Si, se exactamente a que te refieres con eso. Pero espera, todo esto empezó porque estabas celoso de Murumase ¿verdad?

Él se envaró. - ¿tenias que recordarlo?

Es solo que lo encuentro estúpido. Sabes que solo quiero a mi nii-san, es la persona más importante para mí.

Si, lo sé pero aun así.

Ella se estiró y atrajo la cabeza de Caín, él absorto en su personaje (bueno en realidad Koun se había apoderado del cuerpo del hombre desde que la tomo en el set con Murumase) esperó impaciente la acción de la joven.

Ella lo miró profundamente _¿Qué hay en realidad en sus ojos, molestia, o es deseo? Espera, hay deseo, ¡ DESEO! _, parece que el hada tiene razón… no debe ser mentira. … pero. Si, voy a aceptar el trato con mi hadita. La mirada de Setsu se calmó por o que Ren se dio cuenta que Kyoko pronto tomaría el control de sí misma, ósea que los juegos mal vistos ya se habían acabado.

Pero no antes que ella le besara sugerentemente entre la mejilla y su labio.

Lo ciento nii-san, pero si me vas a marcar solo para que los demás no me toquen no te dejaré. Tienes la comida lista y calentada en el microondas.

Y con eso ella volvió a salir muy campante, pero antes de cerrar la puerta ella le dijo "cuando tengas un buen motivo para marcarme, te dejaré hacerlo, pero nii-san recuerda o el que tiene la razón gana, y menos con las mujeres jijij..."

¿A dónde vas? – el estaba confundido, ¿cómo hacia siempre para confundirla en estos momentos?

No te preocupes no voy a buscar experiencia, solo quiero aire. Aquí siempre haces que apeste a cigarrillos.

Ella serró la puerta y él se quedó en el sillón pensando en lo que había pasado. "no todo el que tiene razón gana". Se tardó dos minutos y lo comprendió se fue corriendo a la puerta y la abrió con violencia - ¡SETSU!

¿si, nii-san? – ella estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Lo siento. No volveré a ser así de celoso. – ella le sonrió y le abrazó con entusiasmo. Cosa que él respondió de inmediato

Qué bueno nii-san, porque sabes que no tiene por qué temer de tu linda hermanita ¿cierto?

Si, es que es difícil tener una hermana tan hermosa como tu.

Ella se sonrojó y lo apretó aun mas, después de todo estaba contenta que su actuación haya salido bien (y de haber salido viva del emperador de la noche) todo estaba bien otra vez y podrían seguir su actuación sin problemas.

Oigan, ¿no saben que es de mala educación hacer espectáculos en público?

Solo una voz podría ser tan irritante como para alterarlo a los dos a la vez. Él quito sus ojos de Kyoko para mirar el origen del insoportable sonido.

MALDITO SEAS - fue el pensamiento mutuo.

* * *

Nota de Autora : BUENO POR FIN! TENGO MI COMPUTADOR OTRA VEZ! ME PASE TODO EL DIA PERO LOGRÉ HACER LE CAPITULO. lo bueno es que ahora tengo Word por lo que revisar la ortografía será mucho mas fácil, espero que vean e cambio. y perdón por el retraso espero que les guste de verdad. me gusta mucho leer sus compentarios


	9. visitas problematicas

_Pfff... Genial se juntó el dúo dinámico. _Caín estaba más que cabreado, justo cuando estaba clamándose y por fin había dejado de discutir con Setsu, aparece semejante mocoso y no solo aparece solo, sino que viene con la fuente de todos los problemas como "plus".

- ¿así que ellos son los que decías hace un rato?.

Setsu estaba a espaldas de Sho y todavía abrazaba al hombre que estaba a punto de asesinar a los dos imprudentes que le sacaron de "su momento" con su hermanita y para peor de todo ellos los miraban con cara de reproche. _¿Cómo se atrevía a poner esa cara cando él fue el que le robó el primer beso?_. Kyoko se tensó con solo escuchar el sonido de la irritante voz y le dio miedo, Miedo de ser descubierta por el imbécil.

- Setsu, ¿Quién se supone que es el tipo que acompaña al cerebro de queso?, parece que está molesto por algo. – Caín hablo en un perfecto inglés y le dedicó una significativa mirada (intimidante) al cantante de quien se suponía no se sabía nada.

Ella capto el mensaje que él quería manarle [*_NO TEMAS_*]. _"es cierto, se supone que soy Setsu, si demuestro nerviosismo ellos pronto me descubrirán, necesito conservar la calma". _Ella miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos de Caín observándola y aunque seguía con esos rasgos molestos se suavizaron un poco los ojos al verla. "_bien, Setsu, Setsu"._

- la verdad no lo sé nii-san pero si es amigo del cerebro de queso no puede ser bueno. A lo demás mira la cara de idiota que nos pone. Se nota que no es capas de entender ni una palabrea de todo lo que decimos, debe ser todo un primate.

- ¿no pueden hablar japonés? – interrogó Sho a Murumase.

- sí, ella puede, él también, pero él no habla en público en japonés… Tienes que quitarle algo para que el bebe se ponga a llorar de todos modos ¿verdad?

Fuwa Sho se quedo mirando a la joven. Algo había con ella, ¿sería su "aura"? como fuera él estaba intrigado; ella andaba con botas hasta las rodillas y un vestido ajustado gótico que cubría solo lo justo y necesario. Su pelo rebelde con mechas rosas de alguna forma no se veía para nada mal en ella y ese arete en la labio solo hacía que se viera mas tentador de lo que ya de por si era, ella era toda una mezcla extraña pero excitante de cosas que solo mostraban su rebeldía.

- Setsu, ¿por qué te mira tanto ese idiota?

- la verdad no lo sé nii-san, quizás le quedé gustando. – ella estaba jugando de nuevo.

- no hagas este tipo de bromas ahora Setsu, sabes que no me gusta que gusanos se te peguen.

-pero nii-san no puede ni entendernos ¿crees que un hombre tan miserable y con tan poco físico, poco atractivo puede gustarme? Es cosa de mirarle los brazos, él no es nada comparado a mi nii-san. "_Cosa que es verdad si comparamos el Fuwa baka Sho con Ren, ¡ja!, bueno… es remotamente imposible que Sho gane"_

Fuga al ver que solo se comunicaban en ingles se maldijo por nunca haber puesto atención a las clases del colegio. Intentó formular una frase para poder quedar mas o menos bien ante la niña que le había llamado la atención.

- ¿you are Setsuka, cierto? Llamo yo fuwa Sho es obvio que ha escuchado mi. Placer conocerte. - era obvio que no sabia casi nada.

Él Hermano le envió una Mirada espeluznante que hizo que el cantante se quedara congelado y dio un paso adelante para tomar a su hermana, pero ella le dio una mirada divertida y juguetona

- hermano déjame jugar con él, te apuesto que no es capaz de decir otra cosa en ingles… acuérdate de lo que hablamos recién.

Él hombre solo le dio una mirada venenosa al cantante. – está bien, pero si él continua...

- si él continua te lo dejo a ti.

- Mr. Fuwa, es un placer conocer a un peli teñido como tú, espero que no cantes muy pronto por aquí, me gustaría seguir con mis odios como están, ha sido un placer el conocerte y poder reírme de ti en tu cara, espero que nunca más aparezcas en mi vida, porque créeme que mi hermano se divertirá enviándote al otro mundo si eso llega a suceder, me agradaste mucho juguete sin batería, de seguro haces muy buena pareja con el cerebro de queso. Ojala sobrevivas a mi hermano así tendré otro payaso de quien reírme. Ha sido todo un placer.

Fue obvio que él muy primate no entendió ninguna palabra de la sarta de insultos que le había entregado con una sonrisa Setsu, quizás solo entendió "es un placer" - oh, gracias, me alagas preciosa. ¿Me quieres acompañar a dar una vuelta por el Set? La verdad aun no conozco mucho y creo que estaré unos días por aquí.

Al ver que ella le sonreía se dio confianza "_claro, a si que no me tardé ni 5 minutos en hacer que este bombón hiciera lo que se me plazca, apuesto o que sea que si le tomo la manó re ruborizará como todas las demás… y eso que me decía Murumase que ellos eran de temer, ja! Ella es como todas" _

Él intentó coger la mano de Setsu, pero ella se apartó en el momento exacto y ¡ouch! _"pero que mier…."_

La muñeca del hombre estaba dolorosamente agarrada por la firme y fuerte mano de Caín.

- ella es mía. La tocas, te mueres - y aunque lo pronunció en un perfecto ingles, el hombre con la mirada asesina y el aura mortal que le revelaba, comprendió el mensaje en cuestión de segundos, Tragó de forma pesada y el hombre lo soltó.

-nii-san estamos como hace media hora con que vas a comer, y no me digas "es que no tengo hambre", porque sabes que tarde o temprano te meteré a la boca la comida.

Él miró a su hermana con cara de cachorrito, quería seguir dañando al cantante insignificante, pero por una vez ella no hizo caso.

- Caín nii-san tendrás problemas con migo si no vienes a comer en lo que cuento tres. – y con ello la mujer salió de escena dejando solo al hombre con el cantante y el actor.

-¡tks! No mereces mi pena - y con ello el hombre entró a servirse (por fin) su plato de miso.

* * *

Les presento al señor Fuwa Sho, él es un cercano amigo de Murumase-san, y estará unos días aquí por petición del actor.

- genial, como si no tuviéramos suficiente ya con el cerebro de queso – la mujer se quedo mirando un poco preocupada a Caín que miraba fijamente al frente, y en cuento el cantante le devolvió la mirada, el actor numero uno afirmó al amor de su vida por la cintura apoyándola en su pecho. Estaba claro, Setsu era de él, ¿pero cómo hacerlo para que Kyoko también lo fuera? Sintió una amenaza una sutil, pero no hacía, si no hacia Ren. ¿Lo había reconocido?, imposible.

En la habitación llegó una mujer de traje, de pelo largo y escultural. El hombre no la miró pero Setsu si, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¿sería premonición?, no lo sabía pero parte de ella tenía la sensación que nada bueno pasaría dentro de estos días.

- Sho no tienes que salir sin mí, lo sabes. – al mujer habló y el director le dio la señal para pasar a delante.

Caín se tensó de inmediato y Setsu confirmo sus temores, si, algo andaría mal de aquí en adelante.

- les presento a la señorita Tina Smith, ella es la Agente del señor Fuwa.

- es un placer conocerlos – la mujer hablo con un fluido japonés.

Las reacciones no se dejaron esperar especialmente para la pareja "extranjera", Caín estaba helado, tenso, petrificado. No podía ni sentir a la adorable hermanita que estaba abrazando justo ahora. Kuon no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer de enfrente de él, ¿era la misma?, si, no había duda de ello, con la misma mirada felina, con los mismos ojos azules y rubia de bote.

Era tina, la misma tina; ella lo miró a los ojos y aunque usara lentes de contacto sintió que le traspasó hasta lo más profundo de su podrida alma; se llenó de pánico, su pasado lo miraba cara a cara y con una confiada sonrisa, el no podía entender que hacia aquí ¿y con Fuwa, es enserio?

- me voy – Caín se alejó y dejo perpleja a Setsu que lo siguió después de darle una significativa mirada de "te quiero muerta" a la mujer que sonreía como si le hubiesen acabado de dar un juguete nuevo.

- Caín si tanto te aburre estar aquí le puedo decir al director que nos tenemos que retirar, ¿te parece bien?. - Él no respondía. – y así podremos tener toda una tardo solos los dos ¿no sería lindo eso?

Nada.

-¿Caín? – él no reaccionaba, ni siquiera la veía, solo tenía esa mirada perdida que por algún motivo puso insegura, muy insegura a Setsu. (y para qué decir de Kyoko, que estaba prácticamente al límite "¿_pero quién es ella?, ¿por qué le afecta tanto el verla?, quizás sea ella quien él ama… aunque por lo que tenía entendido era de preparatoria… ¿Ren qué está pasando? no te entiendo)_

-¡ya vale nii-san! – Setsu le gritó tan fuerte que por fin pudo salir le su trance aunque sea levemente. – si me quieres ignorar por esa … esa...

Kyoko se derrumbó, le salió una lágrima silenciosa por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo consiguió, él la dañó, sin darse cuenta lo había hecho. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto tan rápido?.

- ¿Setsu? – los ojos de Ren veían con asombro como ella podía verse tan destrozada, tan triste e insegura, podía jurar que sus manos temblaban y la expresión de su cara le partió el corazón… no se veía así desde… desde la primea vez que la vio.

-Cállate nii-san, voy a estar en el camerino, si vamos a irnos o no díselo al director – y con eso se escuchó el portazo .

Él quedó petrificado, la había hecho llorar, la hizo sufrir y sin darse cuenta, pero peor que todo tina estaba aquí, de vuelta, no sabía a qué venía ¿solo venía a ser la representante de Sho, o tenía algún motivo oculto?

Pat, pat, pat ; alguien aplaudía – Bien Koun, progresando en tus relaciones, pensé que ya no hacías sufrir a las personas.

- así que si eres tu después de todo, ¿cómo me reconociste tan rápido?

- vamos Koun te conozco hace años.

- muy bonito ¿y qué haces aquí? – Koun no estaba feliz, el recuerdo de esa mujer lo había atormentado por años y por fin ahora que estaba encontrando un poco de paz personal (gracias a la mujer que tenia llorando al otro lado de la puerta) aparece ella con su sarcasmo impregnado a cada palabra.

- tengo asuntos pendientes. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu nombre ko-un Hi-zu-ri.

Él la miró con desprecio, ¿cómo se atrevía a mofarse de él?, sabía que ella lo odiaba y lo peor de todo es que no podía culparla, ¿pero restregarlo en la cara?, ya era demasiado.

- tenemos una conversación pendiente, apuntalo en alguna parte.

- ya está echo.

Y con eso él hombre entró a su camerino donde podía ver a una Setsu acostada en el sofá con los ojos serrados, las lagrimas corrían silenciosas por su rosto, ella no lo había sentido, solo estaba concentrada en tranquilizarse un poco "¿_qué importa que él mire como en otro mundo a esa mujer?, no es como si yo fuese su novia después de todo, a lo demás no importa si él está interpretando un papel, si ve a la persona que ama definitivamente va a perder la compostura, eso ni él gran Tsuraga Ren podría evitarlo… ¿esperen, no es que él ama a una colegiala"_ sintió unos labios en su pómulo por donde bajaba una lagrima, y otro, justo al lado. "¿_de verdad quieres rendirte sin luchar?, esa no es la Kyoko que conocemos" _su hada sintió que tenía que decirlo aunque quizás no fuese el mejor momento.

- ¿Setsu? –el con voz calmada y un poco temblorosa a decir verdad intentó hablarle a la joven.

- que quieres estúpido nii-san – ella seguía con los ojos serrados echa un bollo en el sillón dándole la espalda.

- ¿estás celosa?

-¿estás bromeando?, ¿de dónde la conoces de todas formas? ¿y por qué la mirabas como si tu vida dependiera de ella?– si, lo estaba. Setsu estaba celosa - ¿es que a caso no te basta con... – su voz se apagó y ella evitó seguir el discurso sabiendo que volvería a romperse.

Ren no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto ¿solo era la actuación de Setsu o es que a "Kyoko" también la afectaba? Quiso creer que así era - shhh... Setsu, por favor, no te enojes son migo - él hombre le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza mientras le susurraba las palabras – si, conozco a esa mujer, hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes, ella está muy lejos de llegarte si quiera a los talones, **nunca la vería de la misma forma que te veo a ti, tu eres única para mí, no lo olvides, por ti yo aria lo que fuera. **

Ante las dulces palabras teníamos un avergonzado actor que prácticamente se le había declarado a la mujer que de verdad él amaba, si no fuese porque estaba dentro de otro personaje estaba seguro que no hubiera podido decirlo. Ella se volteó y con ojos vidriosos lo observó por lo que pudo parecer mucho tiempo y finalmente abrió la boca - ¿de verdad arias cualquier cosa por mi nii-san?

- lo que fuera.

- ¿seguro?, ¿lo que yo quiera?

- solo dilo.

Se quedo pensándolo por unos momentos antes de finalmente hablar – nii-san quiero que me digas que conexión tienes exactamente con esa mujer.

Caín se congeló, justo lo que no quería decirle a ella, bueno en realidad justo lo que no quería decirle a nadie. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y aunque no mostro mayor cambió ella lo noto, pequeño pero existía.

- prometo decírtelo, pero ahora no.

-¿pero por qué no? – ella estaba haciendo un puchero intentando aguantar mucha impotencia.

- **algún día te diré todo**. – él hombre dentro de su bosque oscuro encontró un poco de luz y con picardía pronuncio las palabras que podrían hacer que su hermana se olvidase un poco del asunto - Pero te costará caro.

- ¿a si?, ¿es que tan importante que me costará caro saber de ella? – _pufs y vuelta al mismo tema._

- que no es importante. – Caín le miró molesto,_ ¿cómo hacerla entender? _– **la única importante para mi eres tú**, ¿por favor puedes dejar de pensar cosas tan absurdas?, y vamos, faltan solo tres escenas para podernos ir. Quiero irme luego, para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con mi linda hermanita. – y con una sonrisa levantó a su hermana y se fueron a terminar las tomas.

"_bueno, Kyoko, no te cientos mal, él ya te dijo… algo. A lo demás lo que importa a Setsu es que él no sienta atracción hacia esa mujer y lo confirmó el mismo."_

"_- claro y después de todo el dijo que en algún momento él te lo diría todo ¿verdad? _

_Repito ¿de verdad te vas a rendir sin luchar por él? Creo que si lo haces te arrepentirás antes de lo que te das cuenta, a lo demás eso se lo dijo a Setsu, y se honesta por una vez y admite que las lagrimas no son de la hermana, son tuyas. reacciona que algún dia si no haces algo lo vas a perder" _ella miró la espalda del hombre que amaba (porque tarde o temprano tenía que decidirse firmemente si lo amaba o no).

- Setsu, no te quedes atrás – y el hombre tiró de la mano de la mujer para acércarla su suficiente para abrazarla.

"_siempre tan cálido. Él siempre es así" _y en ese momento ella tomó una decisión, le sonrió a su hermano y Kyoko estuvo presente un pequeño momento necesario como para decir- **no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.**

Él hombre le sonrió y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza entes de entrar de nuevo a rodar las tomas.

* * *

Nota de yo : hola C: espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es completamente improvisado y no pensaba incluirlo en la historia, pero cada vez se hacia mas largo y creo que tendré que darle un espacio para que ellos interactuan un tiempo mas. bueno quiero adelantar lo mas posible antes que llega noviembre porque tengo pruebas importantes y necesito ponerme las pilas con ello. bueno, eso seria todo deseen me suerte y gracias por los comentarios ( y por regañare por la ortografía) me hacen crecer . Kpw


	10. al borde del camino y mirando al suelo

Ya llevábamos casi una semana, una maldita semana, _claro, la última semana no podía pasar sin problemas ¿verdad?_ Cada día era peor que el anterior y cada noche era más difícil que la que ya pasó.

- nii-san ¿Qué tienes?- estaba tirado en el sillón del camerino con los ojos serrados intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar tomar a su hermana por la cintura de dejarla justo donde él quería. Y para peor ella estaba inclinada sobre él, esperando, podía sentir su calor y su olor, su dulce y sutil aroma - ¿Por qué no quieres verme? - _"porque con solo imaginar la cara tierna que me tienes se me hace un nudo en la garganta"_

- Setsu me duele la cabeza – _bueno, eso también es verdad._

-eso te pasa por fumar tanto, el oxigeno no llega limpio a tu cerebro, ya te lo haba dicho.

- claro, claro.

Flash-back.

- Setsu ¿qué te parece si te mimo saliendo que aquí?... para compensar todo los problemas de hoy.

- ¡¿de verdad nii-san?! Gracias, me haces muy feliz.

- vamos a comprar tu ropa para esta última semana, Debes estar hermosa hasta el final

- ¡sí!, quiero ponerme algo que te haga sentir feliz nii-san.

Y así salieron en busca de lo que sería más adelante la prueba de autocontrol más grande del hombre.

Le compraron la ropa mas provocativa que una mujer se podría poner; la votas hasta casi la mitad de muslo de un negro brillante, los mini corsé con transparencias en la espalda y las faldas ya no eran más que un pequeño trozo de tela que era cubierta en su mayoría por cinturones extravenes, los "pequeños vestidos" ya no eran solo eso, ahora eran "pequeños vestidos con grandes trasparencias", las pantis medias se convirtieron en media asta mitad de muslo completamente erótica y las chaquetas ya no eran as largas hasta mitad de pierna, sino era pequeñas chaquetas algunas sin mangas otras demasiado ajustadas. Y para que entrar en detalle de los baby dool que le "obsequió" como nuevos pijamas.

- ¿Setsu, estás segura que quieres todo esto?

- claro, si lo escogió mi onii-san para mí no puedo ser tan mala como para negarme, solo quiero hacerte feliz.

- tienes razón - _eso me pasa por probarla a ella, nunca debí pasarle toda esta ropa, POR PRIMERA VEZ ELLA NO ME ESTA REGAÑANDO POR COMPRAR ROPA, dios y es la más provocativa que se me ocurrió encontrar. Tonto, tonto, tonto. _

Fin del Flash-back

Caín se paró y se fue a la ventana a fumar tranquilo, era lo mejor que podría hacer de todas formas; porque para ser honesto tenía que admitir que cada vez se ponía peor las cosas, sus problemas y dolores de cabeza se habían convertido fácilmente en un listado de prioridades que por casualidad la tenia escrita en su bolsillo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó la lista intentando no fijarse que en la ventana se podía distinguir la silueta de su provocativa y sexy hermana.

LISTA DE TORMENTOS:

(No implica en orden de prioridades)

* La provocativa ropa y actitud de Kyoko y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para poder tenerla.

*que Murumase intente acercarse a toda costa a la persona que amo cada vez que la dejo sola.

*Sho cerca de ella. (Aunque cree que es Setsu y ella no le presta atención) me pone de los nervios 77'

*la maldita presencia de Tina y el temor que ella diga de Rick.

*la idea que Kyoko sepa que soy Corn y me odie por la horrenda persona que me he convertido o porque se lo haya ocultado, o porque se decepcione que la engañe desde los 6 cuando le dije que si era un "hada".

*QUE ELLA NO ME AME.

Era una lista considerable y cada punto hacia que se le revolviera el estomago. Suspiro con resignación. ¿Qué más podría hacer? No le quedaba nada más que verla a la distancia.

* * *

_¿Pero que le ha pasado a Caín últimamente?, no deja de tener una cara triste desde ayer, quizás está triste también porque dejaremos de ser los hermanos Heel… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?_

Ya era de noche y mientras el hombre se bañaba ella terminaba la cena y en cuento saliera Caín comería y ella se metería a la ducha, hoy estaban de una extraña manera muy alejados el uno del otro, cada uno en su mundo y ambos lo sabían. Por su lado Koun no podía estar más de los nervios gracias a su querida amiga TINA, ella había llamado Setsu desde el camerino y se la había llevado hasta el set dejando solo y muy muy nerviosos a Caín, cuando ella entró parecía tener otro aspecto sombrío y molesto, pero triste a la vez.

Caín salió solo con una toalla puesta y se podía ver perfectamente el torso formado y bien esculpido vientre y para que entrar en detalles de sus musculosos y firmes brazos y sus húmedos cabellos que cubría parte de su rostro y hacia que cayeran gotas de agua en sus amplios hombros.

_Cielos es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida._

_-_¿Setsu? – en cuento él hombre abrió la boca ella se sonrojó profundamente después de despertar de su ensueño.

- me voy a la ducha, esta lista la comida sírvete tranquilo- ella tomo lo primero que encontró de sus "pijamas" y se metió al baño.

"¿_pero qué?, pff bueno, mas tarde será entonces." _ Se acercó a la olla hirviendo y sacó gustoso lo que le había preparado. "sí, creo que lo mejor es decírselo, terminaré muerto y ella me odiará pero al menos será la verdad... es mejor que lo sepa por mí en vez de por ELLA"

* * *

Kyoko se quito la peluca y absolutamente toda la ropa, los pirsin falsos y todo lo demás, ella estaba ansiosa por entrar a la ducha, había sido un día muy extenuante y sin contar que emocionalmente era un revoltijo sin pies ni cabeza.

Todavía podía recordar… su mirada felina y su sonrisa confiada.

Flash-back.

- así que tu eres la mascota de él ¿verdad? – ella apuntó la puerta del camerino que compartía con su hermano.

- yo no soy su mascota, soy su hermana, y él es la persona más importante para mí.

- ja!, deja de fingir ¿quieres?, sé que él no es tu hermano de verdad, él no tiene hermanos.

-¿Y yo que soy entonces? – Setsu se estaba molestando, no entendía porque tenía esta ridícula charla con la tonta esa, pero un presentimiento le dijo que continuara hablando, si, su presentimiento en realidad era un sudor frio por la espalda pero sabía que tenía que continuar, no poda llevas ya casi una semana de los nervios por culpa de Sho y también por esa tal Tina.

- tú eres la actriz que está haciendo como su hermana y que de una forma patética cumple todo lo que ese…. – ella tomo aire para tranquilizarse – hombre quiere, ¿de verdad crees que decirle que si a todo te funcionará para conquistarlo?

Kyoko quedó en una pieza ¿los descubrieron?, ¿pero cómo?, al verla se dio cuenta que si, ella ya sabía todo, de alguna forma lo había conseguido. ¿Estaban desprotegidos?, pero ya había pasado un tiempo al parecer y no había dicho nada, así que tal vez ella no diga nada a nadie mas

- ¿p-p-perdón?

-hay por favor no te hagas la mosquita muerta con migo, sabes a que me refiero, esa ropa lo único que dice es "hazme tuya esta noche", pero sabes que **no deberías meterte en terreno que no conoces **– esas palabras la dejaron sin nada que argumentar ¿podría decir que ella se equivoca y que sabe perfectamente quien es él?, claro, ella conocía a Tsuraga Ren "el actor" conocía prácticamente a la perfección a ese hombre… ¿pero por qué actuaria tan raro de que ella apareció en escena?, la respuesta fue tan simple que llegó a golpearla en la cara prácticamente. Porque Ren no había sido honesto con ella, él le había mentido. Su corazón comenzó a destrozarse, casi sintió el sonido de su corazón partiéndose, de nuevo. Sus demonios estaban furiosos querían destruir a la estrella que estaba a unas salas de donde ella estaba pero antes que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa alguien las detuvo, fueron dos, el ángel demonio y su hada.

"_- ¡AAAALTOOOO!_

_- PERO QUE QUIERES AHORA SABES QUE ÉL LE MINTIÓ. _

_- NO SAVES SUS MOTIVOS_

_-TE APUESTO QUE SE QUERIA VURLAR DE ELLA. _

_- ESO NO ES SIERTO – salió el hada a defender al hombre. –ÉL NO ARIA ESO Y LO SABEN ¿se han dado cuenta cómo se pone cuando Sho comienza a burlarse de Kyoko a las espaldas de ella?, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha dejado helado cuando comienza a decirle a Murumase que ella es una ogro y otra miles de mentiras? SIMRPE LE DEFIENDA AUNQE ESTÁ ACTUANDO, NO, NO CREO QUE UN HOMBRE ASI PUEDA BURLARSE DE ELLA, OSINO NO LA DEFENDERIA._

_- bueno, eso, eso es verdad… pero aun así él no le ha dicho nada." _

- ¿De dónde lo conoces? – Kyoko interrogó a la mujer que tenía una mirada triunfal a ver el desconcierto de la joven.

- de América, él vivió un tiempo allá, creí que era amigo de alguien importante para mi… Pero solo - y ella apretó el puño e intentó calmarse otra vez, paró un tempo antes que volviera a hablar – si de verdad quieres saber pregúntale que paso cuando tenía como 16 años, en América, california. Pero si no te ha dicho es porque no le importa mentirte en la cara. ¡Ja! y tú muy la tonta te crees todo su embuste, me das pena.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de voltearse y sonreír – y por ciento, no importa que tan corta sea tu falda, él ya ama a alguien, desde pequeño, desde los diez, se supone que ella es japonesa, quizás ya la encontró y no te dice nada, y sigue burlándose de ti, si quieres saber pregúntale también por "la hermosa reina Hamburguesa" creo que con eso él comprenderá.

Y con eso la mujer la dejó sola.

¿La reina Hamburguesa?, ¿es japonesa?, pero… no puede ser verdad, él no puede ser… ¿Corn? Imposible, ¿verdad?, digo, no se parecen, el tiene el pelo café y los ojos…. ¡NO, IMPOSIBLE NO PUEDEN SER LOS MISMOS! Ya deja de pensar cosas incoherentes, solo porque una mujer… _ solo porque una mujer que no conocías de nada pudo decir algo que marcó tu infancia no quiere decir que Ren sea… Corn. No, definitivamente imposible._

Ella entro de nuevo a camerino y encontró a Caín hecho un ovillo en el sofá, tenía una mano sobre la cara y se veía cansado. Por un momento vio el niño de diez años así a orillas del rio ¿_imposible?_

Fin del Flash back.

Sintió el agua relajar sus músculos y se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto, ella no quería ser grosera ni importunar a Ren, pero no significaba que tendría que quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando a que el hombre se le ocurriera decirle la verdad.

La mujer salió de la ducha un poco insegura de su decisión ¿era correcto?, pero la verdad ella quería salir de la curiosidad que le apretaba el pecho. Miró lo que tejo como pijama y le pareció perfecto para su "plan malévolo"

Se puso su traje de "dormir" era un pequeño vestido negro de encaje y unos mini cuadros eróticos y tenia pinzas para sujetar medias largas. _Genial es lo que necesito._ Se puso toda la implementación, se puso la peluca y antes de salir tomo toda la ropa sucia, le de ella y la de él y encontró un papel arrugado en el interior del bolsillo del pantalón del hombre. Ella lo miró y lo guardó con otras cosas sueltas dentro de una sesta, sacó la ropa, la echo a lavar y las cosas de la sesta las guardo donde correspondían, el papel sin importancia quedo en el bolsillo del bolso de Setsu, solo para no tirarla a la basura y entregársela a Caín si fuese importante; se puso las medias que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y que le show comience.

* * *

- Caín no puedo dormir – ella hizo un lindo puchero mientras despertaba a un "dormido" Caín. – despierta Caín.

El somnoliento hombre abrió un ojo para mirar a su hermana y de inmediato despertó. Estaba tan, tan, tan SEXY _ CIELOS ¿CÓMO PUEDE DORMIR ASI?_

_-_Caín no puedo dormir – ella puso ojos llorosos y él quedo cautivado de inmediato con l hermosa vista de su "hermana" en beby-dool y con cara tierna - ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-he – él no estaba muy seguro, lo más probable es que terminará en un desastroso final pero no podía decirle que no a esa mirada tierna y esas piernas delgadas cubiertas solamente por las medias… y sus delicados hombros... Okey mejor le decía que si de una buena vez en vez de quedar divagando como un abusador sexual de todas las características femeninas de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Él abrió las mantas y le permitió entras con facilidad a la pequeña cama donde tendría que estar más que "cerca" para que ninguno de los dos tuviese problemas con el suelo.

- ¿Caín, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

* * *

Pasó así la última semana de filmación para los hermanos Heel, y ahora tenían que volver a sus vidas como Kyoko y Ren, cosa que se les estaba complicando, a ambos, se dieron cuenta con mucha facilidad que ya no eran independientes, era como si ese tiempo como los hermanos "Heel" los hubiera convertido en verdad una pareja

- ¡Ren! No puedes hacer eso – Yashiro estaba regañando a su Cliente porque por tercera vez en lo que era una semana el actor estuvo con cara de demonio todo el día. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si lo primero que ve en el día es a si bellísima Kyoko, con un hermoso vestido y pelo largo riendo con Hikaru ¿y de donde lo conocía?, lo único bueno es que como ahora eran vecinos ella acostumbraba pasar un tiempo con él antes de dormir y después del trabajo.

- pero, pero…

- si ella está con otras personas es cosa de ella, haber… ¿se le ha declarado usted?

- no – estaba muriendo de celos pero sabía que nada podría hacer.

- bueno entonces ¿tienes derecho a decirle algo a ellos?

- no.

- bueno, ahora que las cosas están claras puede moverse, porque estamos tarde.

- ¿tarde para qué?

- ya lo versa, ya lo veras.

* * *

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas para nuestra querida Kyoko y estaba ansiosa en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando a su mejor amiga. Kanae al ver la trasformación 180° de Kyoko no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta, Kyoko muy asustada y nerviosa le contó que Shoko ahora era su representante y le informó de todo lo que ocurría

- entonces tienes un departamento convenientemente al lado de Tsuraga san ¿verdad? – _maldito presidente, es tan obvio como una niña pequeña._

- bueno, sí pero todavía no lo tengo listo, hemos estado todos estos días con Shoko escogiendo los colores y las cosas de la casa, ella prácticamente es una decoradora profesional, me dijo que su hermana había estudiado diseño y me dio varias opciones de cómo quería el departamento, se supone que mañana llega la pintura y creo que en tres días más los muebles.

- ¿entonces duermes en tu departamento con tu puro futón mientras?

- sí, bueno, Ren me dijo que pasara algunos días en su casa pero creo que eso no correspondería.

-¿Ren?

- he, si bueno – Kyoko se puso roja y fue forzada por Kanae para revelar todo lo concerniente a "ellos", dejando de lado por supuesto todo lo que tenía que ver con Caín y Setsu.. Excepto.

- y bueno, una mujer apareció en el lugar donde estábamos Ren con migo y cuando me encontró sola me comenzó a decir un montón de cosas extrañas y ahora estoy toda confundida.

- ¿cosas extrañas?

- sí, cosas como que no conozco a Ren y que me oculta cosas... me dio a entender que quizás el sea Corn.

Kanae no entendía muy bien la cara de nostalgia y la expresión de tristeza pero sabía muy bien que decirle a su amiga.

- ¿y crees que lo que ella dijo es verdad?

- bueno…

- ¿se lo has preguntado a él?

- si lo intenté pero… - se puso roja – él cambió de tema.

_Veamos ese rubor, ¿qué paso aquí?_- a que te refieres con "cambiar de tema"

Kyoko no quería decirle lo que paso esa noche

Flash back.

- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- aja – Caín tenia abrazada por la cintura a la joven y ella intentó moverse en el apretado abrazo pero solo consiguió subir a nivel de su cara, el estaba medio dormido (o eso creía ella)

- ¿cuando me vas a decir sobre "esa mujer"?

El renombrado actor tuvo dificultades para no demostrar interés, puso su cara de actor y dijo con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de fingir - ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella? Ya te dije que esa mujer nunca me interesó ni me interesará como tú.

-¿y qué tiene eso que ver? – Setsu intentaba parecer no interesado en ella mientras se enfocaba en algo más importante. _"quizás pueda ser Corn" - _ yo lo que quiero saber es lo que pasaron juntos, sé que tu solo quieres a tu linda hermanita – _"como quisiera que me quisieras como él la quiere a ella" – _pero aun así ¿por qué no puedo saber? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

- mira tú, tanta curiosidad en horas tan tardías… hay algo ms en lo que puedas tener curiosidad? - Ren sabía que si intentaba coquetearle ella se pondría nerviosa y dejaría de presionar. Pero Setsu en vez de hacer eso miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera aburrida de jugar con ese juguete y resopló.

- bueno, si no me quieres decir es cosa tuya – se volvió a hacer ovillo en Ren y siguió balbuceando – estoy segura que a tu Reina de las Hamburguesas le hubieras dicho sin chistar.

Ren escucho "reina de las Hamburguesas" y quedó helado

- espera ¿qué dijiste?

- ¿qué?, nada nii-san, Quiero dormir.

Pero Ren ya lo había escuchado y Kyoko se había dado cuenta (por la tensión de Ren) que algo pasaba quizás y solo quizás las cosas no eran tan como las creía, tal vez, podría ser su verdadero Corn después de todo.

Fin del Flash-back.

- aunque aun así pienso que quizás, quizás lo que me dijo esa mujer puede ser cierto.

- ¿intentaras preguntarle otra vez? – y Kyoko al imaginar lo que aria Ren (su playboy favorito) se puso roja.

- no, creo que lo mejor es que él me diga las cosas solo, él ya sabe que lago sé, o al menos eso creo.

Kanae escuchó con satisfacción las maduras palabras de su amiga y se dio cuenta que ella ha estado madurando mucho últimamente. _Bueno, Kyoko ya hizo su parte al parecer, creo que este es el momento para llamar a mi "carta secreta". Yashiro, Cariño, creo que es momento que nuestros amigos se enteran de algo. _

_- _bueno, volviendo a tu departamento, ¿mañana lo pintarás?

- sí, se supone que llegaran las pinturas a partir de las 8:00Am. – A Kyoko le brillaron los ojos y Kanae consiguió lo que andaba buscando - ¿Kanae me puedes ayudar a pintar mi departamento?, ¡por favor!

- tengo muchas cosas que hacer – ella pareció fría y firme por un minuto... pero luego suavizó su mirada – pero creo ue podría pasar por mañana, necesito despejarme

Y con eso Kyoko estaba en la-la-landia! _SI, PASARÉ TODO UN DIA CON MI QUERIDA MOKO-SAN! Qué bueno será mañana._

- y claro, si la cosa se cosas complica podríamos llamar ayuda – terminó la actriz de cabello oscuro _y tengo justo al par adecuado que sé que podría acompañarnos es estos duros trabajos._

* * *

Kyoko se fue a descansar después de un agotador día, Ren no la había invitado a cenar con él ya que llegaría tarde y ella solo tenía que ordenar lagunas cosas antes de mañana.

Encontró entre todas las cosas (desordenadas) de Setsu un bolso. Comenzó a limpiarlo y a sacar los papeles para votarlo cuando encontró un arrugado trozos de papel, al desconocerlo lo abrió y dentro, con letra violenta y rallones por todas partes pudo entender

"LISTA DE TORMENTOS:

(No implica en orden de prioridades) "

A los minutos Kyoko tenia silenciosas lagrimas en os ojos, no sabía si eran de felicidad o tristeza o de desconcierto, pero algo si era seguro, era que definitivamente "él" era Corn, y pudo comprender los motivos de porque no le había dicho nada. Pero más que nada... comprendió que él sentía lo mismo que ella, ahora la cosa era… si mostrare (y enfrentarlo) o no.

Se puso en el punto de vista de él por un tiempo cuando por fin se calmó y decidió lo más sabio que pudo pensar… que él tendría que decirle cuando se sintiera preparado. Eran las dos de la mañana, y se suponía que ella se dormiría cerca de las once, escuchó paso en el pasillo y adivinó de quien se trataba. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar en él, pero pronto su sonrisa se quedo atrás.

- pero vamos ¿por qué no? – esa voz… esa maldita voz que no hacia mas que atormentarla estaba allí, en su piso.

- porque sabes que no me interesa, no viniendo de ti – Ren se escucha molesto – eras la novia de Rick ¿lo olvidaste?

- a Cierto... lo "era"... y lo seguiría siendo si alguien no o hubiese matado - _ "MATADO" - _a si que como no esta tendrás que sustituirlo por un tiempo.

- ya suéltame tina.

- ¿y qué pasa si te digo que le diré a tu amorcito la clase e hombre que eres y hay vemos que todo te quiere después de eso?

- tú no te atreverías

- RE-TA-ME.

Y con eso se escucharon pasos alejarse del lugar.

Kyoko no entendía muy bien. Pero si le quedó algo claro, ella no quería ser linda con Ren, Tina quería que Ren sufriera. Y eso ella no lo permitiría.

* * *

Ren entró y ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces, sol quería dormir y descansar, pero sabía que algo faltaba, algo le molestaba, tenía la idea rondando mucho tiempo y con la ultima amenaza de Tina quedaba claro.

Era hora de aclarar las cosas. El no pudo dormir preguntándose como tomaría las cosas su nueva vecina mientras ella sonreía en sus sueños aparentados su piedra "Corn" y un maltratado y arrugado papel.

* * *

Nota de autora ;) bueno chicos, se que tardé un montón, perdón por eso, pero la verdad que quedé estancada pero creo que algo salvé con esto espero que les guste y créanme que el siguiente tardará menos: D bueno eso seria, los veré la siguiente gracias por os comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, los quiero de verdad Kpw C:


	11. dia de pintura

Las cosas se habían vuelto bastante confusas, mis nervios estaban de punta otra vez y me lamentaba mientras escuchaba a la feliz "nueva pareja" decir adiós por la puerta de mi departamento.

- adiós, y gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Ren seguía parado con el papel en mano, ni siquiera se despidió de su manager.

-¿Tsuraga-san estas molesto con migo? – secretamente le oraba a todos los dioses para que él no me odiase por haberme quedado con su nota (y leerla) sin permiso. - ¿Tsuraga-san?, ¿Ren? REN!

Él hombre dio un salto y me miró a los ojos, se veía una extraña mescla entre aceptación, molestia, preocupación y otras muchas contradicciones, se veía tan confuso que realmente no sabia como calmarlo, a si que hice lo único que él siempre hacia cuándo no estaba del todo bien. Lo abrase por la cintura y me apegué a él intentado olvidar mis nervios por ser una imprudente e intentando no sentir las mariposas que tenía en mi estomago, _maldición si no hubiera visto la nota seria menos molesto ahora Kyoko concéntrate, ahora Ren está mal y no estás haciendo nada para ayudarlo, solo le estorbas, no pienses en lo bien que se siente, lo hermoso que es y lo… no, para ahora concéntrate de verdad._

Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando él apoyó su cabeza en su pelo e inhaló _¿estaba oliendo mi cabello? _Como sea sabía que ya no podía apartarme de él_. _

- así que aquí es donde quedo mi "pequeño papel"

Yo solo asentí lo sujeté un poco mas fuerte pensando que él se molestara con migo y me apartara, pero no lo hizo, me atrajo mas así y sin saber ya nos habíamos resbalado y caído en la recién pintada pared de mi habitación. Él no se quejó, no dijo nada y aun estando en sus brazos susurró con voz tranquila – valla, creo que la sorpresa se arruinó.

Visión de Tsuraga Ren.

- ¿me puedes decir que estamos haciendo aquí? – Yashiro no tenía idea porque le había pedido cancelar toda mi agenda para el día, y tampoco deseaba decírselo, pero si no decía algo se iba a atormentar por siempre.

- perdí una apuesta – mentí simplemente. Dejando que "la bruja" como le gustaba que le dijeran, comenzara a renovar mi pelo para que quedara mi rubio natural otra vez

- ¿y por eso tendrás que teñirte de rubio?

- Yashiro solo es por dos días, después volveré a mi color "natural" y estaré usando una gorra todo el tiempo cuando salga en lugares públicos, deja de preocuparte tanto.

- muy bien Ren-san, ¿vas en serio con esto? – la bruja intervino.

La miré seriamente, si quería que todo acabara pronto tendría que ponerle fin por mi mismo

-Ten-san estoy listo.

-muy bien, relájate, esto tardará un tiempo.

Quede mirando al hombre enfurruñado por el espejo, se veía bastante molesto, pero seguramente era más por el hecho que no le había dicho con "quien" tenía la supuesta apuesta.- Yashiro ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- escucho – dijo simplemente mientras habría su móvil.

- necesito que vayas a la ferretería y compres un par de pistolas para pintar.

Yashiro miró con confusión y luego volvió a ver su móvil (con guantes previamente puestos) y una sonrisa de las que más odiaba comenzó a aparecer por su cara.

- Ren ¿por casualidad sabias que Kyoko-san _hoy _pintaba su departamento?

Maldición_, él lo descubrió. ¿Cómo lo supo? Si, y ahora parece justo su cara de "dime todo lo que está pasando" es realmente molesto cuando comienza así _

_-_sí, bueno, Kyoko me lo mencionó uno de estos días…

- ¿y tu como el "buen vecino" le iras a ayudar verdad?

Me moví incomodo sin responderle, él lo descubrió todo en menos, mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Yashiro sonrió como si tuviera en frente la escena de amor mas romántica de toda la vida, seguramente estaba con sus ensoñaciones otra vez.

- bueno, ¿vas a poder ir mientras yo estoy aquí o no? – estaba un poco molesto y no tenía miedo de fingir ser el "perfecto" Tsuraga-Ren con Ten-chan, ella siempre nos aceptaba como éramos y era una de las pocas con quien podía hablar tranquilamente sin hacer que explote o tener miedo que alguien más los sepa.

-si voy, ¿dos verdad? – Suspiró y me sonrió – que bien podre ver a Kanae hoy, gracias Ren.

Luego y sin decir nada se fue rápidamente como un poco avergonzado de las palabras que se le habían escapado.

Algo de eso no me entró bien ¿dijo "Kanae"?, la verdad él mismo estuvo obligado a confesarme que había comenzado a salir con una mujer de la agencia hace unas semanas, pero no había podido sacarle el nombre por mucho que lo molestara ni cuando intenté quitarle el móvil.

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos respecto a eso por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de ser interrumpidos por la "bruja".

- ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de por qué haces esto?

- tengo que dejar de mentirle – dije mirando nada en particular. Ella asintió

- ¿cómo crees que lo tome ella?, supe que te encontraste son una conocida de América.

Me quede en silencio, ¿qué responderle?, estaba seguro que lo que digiera no sería bueno, ya es suficiente con lo preocupado que estaba gracias a mi querida y desaparecida "lista de torturas" y sin contar con los odiosos recuerdos de ayer.

Flash- back.

Había terminado mi trabajo y me dirigía mi departamento cuando encontré en la entrada de estacionamientos a nada más ni nada menos que Tina.

Me golpeó en el vidrio – baja el vidrio tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Miré el reloj, las 1:30 am. _Claro ¿qué más puede ir mal?_

- Tina, creo que es un poco tarde para conversaciones ¿no crees?

Ella me miró por un momento y sonrió con suficiencia. - ¿entonces me estas diciendo que no quieres saber lo que le dije a tu "hermanita"?

-¿que sabes de ella? - _¿ya la había descubierto?, imposible nunca la había tratado en persona _

- huuuyy, ¿se asustó nuestro homicida? - me retorcí por dentro por su adorable "apodo" – pero no, no sé quien es tu linda Julieta.

- ¿perdón?

- ¡ja!, no trates de engañarme mestizo, se nota hasta en tu cara de preocupación que estás loco por ella, ¿ahora te preocupas verdad? , ¿Sabes cómo se siente cierto?

Las paciencia cada vez se estaba haciendo más escasa, es cierto que esta mujer me hacía sentir culpable hasta la medula, pero la vez que abría la boca me daba cuenta que me restregaba la verdad a la car, como si yo o hubiera sufrido por todo lo que pasó, ¡PERO SI ME LLEGUÉ HASTA A CAMBIAR DE PAIS POR ESO!

Abrí la puerta del pasajero y ella entro.

Y allí las cosas se complicaron, no me tomó mucho el saber que estaba pasada de copas, me siguió sin mi consentimiento hasta el piso donde estaba mi departamento (y el de Kyoko) y allí reventé.

- Tina, déjame tranquilo.

- ¿cómo te sientes con derecho a decirme eso Koun?, sabes perfectamente que tú me perteneces.

- ¿perdón?

- como lo oíste, y como tú me perteneces puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿verdad?

Puso su mano en mi brazo y me ronroneó cerca de mi _oído ¿y qué había pasado con la mujer que me odiaba y me ha estado amenazando todo este tiempo? _

- Tina suéltame y sal de aquí antes que te arrepientas de verdad de lo que piensas hacer. ¡No pienso hacer nada contigo!

- pero vamos ¿por qué no? – ella afirmó su agarre con migo y mi paciencia se acabó. Era difícil no gritarle, si no fuese porque supuse que era demasiado tarde y quizás despierte a Kyoko. _Uff no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si Kyoko me viese con ella, ¿se pondría celosa?, no, lo más probable es que no pasara nada. _

- porque sabes que no me interesa, no viniendo de ti; eras la novia de Rick ¿lo olvidaste? – la tomé por los hombros y la alejé de mí, no quería tocarla en lo mas mínimo y lo único que deseaba a estas horas era dormirme, "_si fuese Caín de seguro que este problema no hubiese ocurrido, ella (Setsu) hubiese hecho un berrinche la hubiese mandado lejos. Luego hubiésemos entrado a la habitación y hubiese dormido tranquilo con Kyoko"._

Ella se alejó y me miró con rabia y resentimiento… pero había algo mas en sus ojos, ¿deseo? Esa mujer debía estar muy ebria aunque no lo demostrara - a Cierto... lo "era"... y lo seguiría siendo si alguien no lo hubiese matado a sí que como no está tendrás que sustituirlo por un tiempo

- ya suéltame tina. –dije cuándo ella intentó tocarme otra vez

- ¿y qué pasa si te digo que le diré a tu amorcito la clase e hombre que eres y hay vemos que tanto te quiere después de eso?

- tú no te atreverías – a agarré por el brazo cuándo ella se voltio por el pasillo a la salida.

- RE-TA-ME. – jaló su brazo y se alejó caminando acentuando cada una de las curvas que siempre había tenido y que le habían llamado tanto la atención de mi difunto amigo

Fin de Flash-back.

-Ren-sama está listo – salí de mis recuerdos confusos y me miré al espejo. Si, ese "era yo", todavía era difícil el verme al espejo, pero sabía que era necesario. Hoy sería el día. Definitivamente no podía seguir con esto, ya había tenido el miedo que Tina le pudiera contar la verdad en el rodaje de la película y sin contar las notas que se me perdieron ¿qué pasa si ella lo encontró?, sería la peor forma de que se enterara de las cosas.

Después de dar las gracias, ponerme una gorra y retirarme fui a buscar a Yashiro que me esperaba con las cosas listas, luego nos fuimos al departamento de Kyoko.

- ¿y qué escusa planeas cuando aparezcas con las cosas? – Yashiro de verdad me estaba presionando pero a decir verdad no tenía idea con que pretexto llegar. El hombre suspiro a mi lado y para ser sinceros me salvó el trasero

Me enteré que la novia con la que había comenzado no era nada más ni nada menos que la querida "moko-san" (como Kyoko le dice) de cierta forma me sentí un poco mas aliviado, y de repente tuve todos los motivos del mundo para comenzar a vengarme por todos estos años de "sonrisas molestas" e insinuaciones desvergonzadas…. A decir verdad nunca me lo había pasado tan bien dentro del auto con Yashiro, solo con recordar su cara creo que me moriría de la risa.

En fin, llegamos finalmente al departamento de mi nueva vecina y para mi gran sorpresa la compañera de Kyoko ya nos estaba esperando con móvil en mano y diciendo que veníamos tarde, ¿de verdad podríamos venir tarde, si ella no sabía que vendríamos? Ahora pienso que Yashiro le debió decir que iríamos o ella se lo abría pedido.

Kyoko cuando se enteró que Kotonami-san tenía como novio a Yashiro fue "una explosión de amor" se veía tan feliz y linda… Dios hasta a mi me tenia contento que ese hombre tuviera como novia a la mejor amiga de lo que en algún futuro esperaba que fuese "mi chica". Fue todo muy lindo hasta que Kotonami-san no pudo más y comenzó a regañar a la niña que estaba con ojitos llorosos pidiendo perdón. ¡Pero qué paciencia tendría que tener Yashiro con alguien como ella!, definitivamente la tiene que amar demasiado.

Sacamos las herramientas para pintar, una era azul y otra rosa, era obvio para quien la rosa; y nos repartimos en dos grupos, como Kotonami-san no había estado en la ciudad por semanas Yashiro re rogó a Kyoko que se la pasara como ayudante a cambio que ellos pintasen toda la sala de estar y la entrada del departamento y después de insistir bastante ella con mirada decaída asintió.

-Vamos, Kyoko-chan, piensa que así solo tendremos que pintar su pieza, no será tan malo – ella tardó un minuto más de lo esperado en poder animarse y cuando la vi, algo que no pude descifrar paso por sus ojos, algo mas aparte de los nervios claro.

Yashiro, con su mejor sonrisa insinuante nos empujó prácticamente para salir de la sala y con solo verlo podía seguir el hilo de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza, no sé porque estaba más feliz, por estar con Kotonami-san después de semanas sin verla, o por la idea de Kyoko y yo es un cuarto, ¿Qué creía que haríamos allí?

Ella me guió a su cuarto con las mejillas colorada y la mirada brillante, se veía tan terriblemente tierna que anhelaba poder ser "Caín" para abrazarla sin tener problemas con ella.

En su cuarto era más o menos e mi tamaña aunque un poco más grande, de paredes blancas que pronto pintaríamos de rosa y un ventanal por donde entraba la luz, no tenia cortina ni visillo_, ¿se podría ver todo por acá? ¡Pero si es su pieza!.. Lo que significa… no, mejor no pensar esas cosas ahora._

Ella sacó un gorro de algún lugar y me felicitó porque yo ya tenía uno puesto "_si, supiera porque lo llevo en realidad…";_ pasamos así la mayor parte de la mañana, al inicio ella se veía muy nerviosa e insegura poniendo los apeles y todo en la primera pared que pintaríamos, pero bastó con abrir la tapa del bote para activar todo su buen humor; le expliqué cómo funcionaba el aparato y después de demostrarle un par de veces como se hacia ella tomó el control de las cosas, a si que ella pintaba la parte baja de su pieza y yo la parte alta, yo conecté mi móvil al internet del edificio y puse una radio en línea, para disfrutar de la música junto a un agradable sábado, claro, era una radio toda en ingles, que escuchábamos muy de vez en cuando, cuando éramos los hermanos Heel, aunque claro, a la hora en la que escuchábamos las canciones no era tarde por lo que la música "apta" para los hermanos no estaba sonando.

Después a la hora de almuerzo convencimos a Kyoko de encargar comida y que los hombres pagáramos, ella se opuso diciendo que ya era suficiente con que se ofrecieran a ayudarle, pero Yashiro y yo objetamos que como caballeros teníamos la obligación de pagar por las damas, cuando le obsequie mi mirada de "por favor solo esta vez" (es la mirada de cachorrito) aceptó.

En la tarde estamos todos animados y felices dentro de las paredes del departamento, y Kyoko la llamaron para informarle que los muebles llegarían mañana, y no el martes como lo tenían planeado, cosa que la puso de los nervios se comenzó a preocupar de mas.

- Kyoko, cálmate, al parecer Yashiro con Kotonami-san tienes casi listo el recibidor y la sala de estar, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Yo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos ámbar, se puso colorada y asintió.

- pero es que no sé como podré armar todo. – sí, ella estaba preocupada aunque era de esperarse, aunque fuese independiente ella todavía era menor. _MENOR_ me repetí en la cabeza con amargura.

-mañana, no tengo nada que hacer, puedo venir a ayudarte – me ofrecí como todo un caballero.

- ¿de verdad? – sus ojos se iluminaron mientras juntaba las manos, era la viva imagen de la hermosura y la inocencia; luego su mirada calló triste de nuevo.

- pero no puedo abusar así de ti, ese día tienes que descansar Ren, casi nunca tienes tiempos libres.

Suspire frustrado_ ¡porqué siempre hace eso! _– Kyoko si digo que está bien es porque lo está

-pero.

-nada de peros, mañana vendré a ver cómo vas y si necesitas ayuda estaré aquí para ti ¿de acuerdo?

_Ojala haya podido comprender aunque sea un poco… _

Yashiro nos interrumpió en esa conversación y se disculpó diciendo que tenían que irse con su novia en unos diez minutos, Kyoko agradeció por la ayuda a Yashiro y corrió donde su amiga para tratar algo mientras nos quedamos los dos hombres en el cuarto de Kyoko. Él me miraba con cara de "mañana quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes" y le mande mi más terrible mirada de vuelta.

-Ren, mañana tendrás una entrevista, me llamaron hoy pidiendo por ti. –me distrajo con cara compungida.

- Yashiro, mañana no puedo.

Él quedó mirando extrañado, nunca había dicho que no al trabajo y él lo sabía; me moví mientras hablaba para evitar mirarle y moviendo el futón de Kyoko respondí simplemente – quede con ayudarle a Kyoko a mover los muebles mañana.

Algo calló del futón y lo reconocí de inmediato. Escuche algo de Yashiro pero la verdad ya no estaba prestando atención.

_Mi nota, mi nota con algo –_ lo tome y me di cuenta que era mi piedra, perdón, era "la piedra Corn", mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo único que veía claramente eran los puntos que hace un tiempo había escrito. Esto solo podía significar una cosa. ELLA LO SABIA TODO.

Sentí como estaba a punto de desplomarme en vida…ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo; sabia de mis secretos, sabía que era Corn, sabía que le he mentido y más que nada… SABE QUE LA AMO.

¿Cómo enfrentarla ahora?, ¿cómo decirle?, ella me debería odiar por dentro, al fin al cabo hice lo mismo que el imbécil de Sho, le mentí y le engañe para tenerla a mi lado.

Algo se escuchaba de fondo, un murmullo, alguien hablándome, pero no entendía, no quería entender, ya nada importaba ¿por qué tendría que oírlo entonces? - ¿Ren? REN!

Di un salto y pude reaccionar por fin; la veía a ella, tan linda y preocupada por mi ¿cómo podía estar preocupada por mi si ya sabía que le había mentido, qué la había engañado? Sentí nauseas de mi y muchos nervios ahora estaba totalmente expuesto y de la peor forma, yo pensaba decírselo, si, pero estaba postergándolo cada vez mas esperando el momento adecuado, y resulta que ella ya lo sabía todo; con razón estaba tan nerviosa y un tanto fría por la mañana.

Esos maravillosos y hermosos ojos se serraron mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo de nuevo, aquí venia, podía sentirlo, toda la recriminación y los insultos que bien merecido tenia. _"por favor, insúltame, golpéame si quieres, moléstate si quieres, pero aun así no me dejes"_ entonces me di cuenta de algo… ELLA SABIA QUE LA AMABA _"¡maldición si por algo es la miembro N1 del departamento Love-me!" _definitivamente debe odiarme ahora, y debe estar asustada.

Pero antes de seguir con mis deprimentes pensamientos ella se movió, ¿se estaba acercando? Me quede en una pieza y rezando a todos los Dioses para que no me recriminara todo lo que tenia merecido y termina resultando que ella me abraza. ¿De verdad me está abrazando?, su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, pude sentir su frágil cuerpo en cada parte del mío, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, seguramente para esconder su sonrojo no dejo de sostenerme duro por la cintura.

No entendía nada pero sabiendo que quizás no tendría oportunidad nunca más de hacer esto, Koun no dejaría pasar esto y a decir verdad yo tampoco; después de todo ya era hora de ser honesto, completamente honesto con ella. Inhalé su esencia, quizás por última vez he intentado grabar cada momento que estaba pasando.

- así que aquí es donde quedo mi "pequeño papel" – estaba nervioso, pero no podría parar ya, ella asintió en mi pecho y curiosamente se estrecho mas a mi ¿ de verdad se esta juntando tanto con el hombre que le ha mentido desde los seis?, y en ese momento cedí, era demasiadas emociones juntas y aunque intenté mantener mi fachada de "Tsuraga Ren" ya no serbia de nada, porque la pequeña persona que me acompaña asaba perfectamente que yo no era ese hombre, me parece que caímos, si, ella quedó apoyada en mí y yo quede tirado en el piso apoyado solamente por la pared recién pintada; para esa altura el estado de mi camiseta era lo que menos me importaba.

-valla, creo que la sorpresa se arruinó.

Ella saco su cabeza de su pecho y yo no sabía muy bien como comenzar a hablar, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y curiosidad.

- ¿estás bien? – me susurró.

Solté todo el aire de golpe - ¿De verdad estas preguntándome eso?

La confunción pasó por su rostro. - ¿por qué no te lo preguntaría?, parece como si te hubieras visto un fantasma. Entiendo que debes estar molesto con migo pero…

¿Molesto?, ¿pero por qué? SI YO FUI QUIEN LE MINTIÓ.

- Kyoko ¿cómo puedes estar tranquila? ¿A caso no viste la nota?

Ella se sonrojó y miro a otro lado. – sí, la vi. Perdón no debí hacerlo sin tu permiso, eso no estuvo bien, pero yo no sabía de que se trataba hasta que comencé a leerla… y bueno… DE VERDAD LO SIENTO - ¿ella se estaba disculpando con migo?

- Kyoko, si la leíste sabes lo que dice ¿por qué estas tan tranquila, porque no estas molesta con migo? YO TE MENTI KYOKO.

Y en ese momento la comprensión cruzo por su mente.

-sí, lo hiciste – dijo de forma homogénea.

- Kyoko, yo… la verdad… per… no, bueno, la verdad… Kyoko, yo… –calle mi patético intento de dialogo retorciéndome por dentro y la abrasé y comencé a derramar las primeras lagrimas que le dedicaría a una chica en mi vida. Ella se apartó de mi abrazo e hizo algo que nunca pensé que aria; ella me dio una bofetada, okey, me merecía más que eso, pero lo verdaderamente desconcertante no fue el golpe sino lo que hizo después, ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos y me dio la sonrisa mas hermosa que estoy seguro que veré en alguna vez, y después de eso me besó exactamente donde tenía adolorida la mejilla por la bofetada.

- me mentiste, ¿ahora qué te golpee, estas mejor?

Ella hizo ademan de pararse, pero la detuve no podía, simplemente no podía dejar esperar más tiempo, la tomé del brazo y la jale de nuevo donde mi.

-no, no te vayas, solo dame un minuto para poner mis ideas en orden. – ella no se movió ningún centímetro de donde estaba, justo en mi regazo.

- viste la nota, ¿verdad?

-si – dijo en voz pequeña.

-¿hay algo que necesite explicación?

-bueno – se veía insegura – no entiendo algunas cosas.

- okey, comenzaré del inicio entonces.

-pero, no es necesario que me digas nada si no quieres – apresuradamente respondió.

- ¿Kyoko quieres saber que significa este papel?, sinceramente.

Ella lo pensó un poco y luego asintió. - quiero que me expliques punto a punto tu papel ¿está bien?

No sabía qué hacer, ella me miraba anhelante, y luego de una respiración, me arme de valor, le acaricie el cabello y le sonreí.

-yo, Kyoko… Kyoko-chan, te diré todo.

Ella me pedía honestidad, y claro, yo podría darle eso al menos. Kuon estaba ansioso, y yo francamente asustado. ¿Cómo sería su reacción cuando sepa más que las ideas generales?, bueno, solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Tome aire y lo solté de golpe intentando quitarme los nervios

-bueno Kyoko-chan, lo primero que quiero que sepas, es que… bueno nosotros conocimos mucho antes que llegaras al LME como lo leíste – y con un lento movimiento me quite mi gorro. – me presento. Kuon Hizuri… aunque tú me conociste como Corn. TU HADA CORN. A pasado un tiempo querida Kyoko-chan

Sus desmesurados ojos miraban asombrado mi cabello dorado y una mano se movió en mi dirección pero luego la detuvo y la dejo en su lugar original. ¿Cómo podía tener esa cara si en teoría ya lo sabía todo?, claro una cosa es conocer la "teoría" y la otra es la realidad… de eso yo también sabia un poco.

Llamaron por teléfono y ella reticente contestó – ¿mochi, mochi? ¿Quién habla?

Ella puso cara de desconcierto y luego asintió. –está bien Shoko, el lunes veremos eso.

Y en ese momento caímos en la hora que era. Eran las 8:30pm.

Ella se levantó e hizo ademan de salir pero la detuve de _nuevo ¿no quiere escuchar mas mi explicaciones?_ _¿está molesta, o asustada?¿ o me odia?._

-Kyoko, yo. – la inseguridad se leía fácilmente atreves de mi voz, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, pero por desgracia no podía evitarlo.

-solo iré a preparar un poco de té, algo me dice que será una historia larga y ya es hora de tomar algo aunque sea.

Yo solo asentí y me levanté con ella, la tomé de la mano y no la solté, ella increíblemente no hizo ademan de querer soltarme tampoco. ¿Qué significa esto?


	12. el despertar

-Kyoko, yo. – la inseguridad se leía fácilmente atreves de mi voz, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, pero por desgracia no podía evitarlo.

-solo iré a preparar un poco de té, algo me dice que será una historia larga y ya es hora de tomar algo aunque sea.

Yo solo asentí y me levanté con ella, la tomé de la mano y no la solté, ella increíblemente no hizo ademan de querer soltarme tampoco. ¿Qué significa esto?

Capitulo 11 el despertar

Perspectiva de Ren.

- Kyoko chan, ¿estás bien?

Ella solo asintió mientras tomaba el agua caliente y lo vertía a las dos tazas de té. Se veía un poco temblorosa, pero demasiado calmada para ser verdad.

Yo estaba apoyado en el encimero de la cocina preguntándome como podía tomarlo tan bien. Hace unos momentos me había quitado el gorro y ahora podía ver perfectamente mi cabellera rubia, lo único que seguía usando era mis contactos.

- es que me extraña que lo tomes todo tan… tan.

Ella me dio una mirada indescifrable, no era pena ni angustia, como en estado de coma.

-¿tan bien?, la verdad creo que aun no entiendo nada y no he digerido nada… aunque vea su pelo rubio no puedo creer que usted se Corn "MI CORN".

La emoción en esa última frase me hizo dar cuenta en que fallaba. – tienes razón creo que es injusto para ti que yo te esté diciendo esto así que… por favor permíteme usar tu baño.

Ella asintió llevando las tasas de vuelta a su pieza.

Me miré el pequeño espejo, (suponiendo que mañana seguramente le traerían el que usaría de verdad allí) y me quité mis contactos, no quise detenerme un momento a pensar porque sabría que me arrepentiría. Entré a la habitación de Kyoko y la encontré mirando por la ventana en la oscura noche y solo con las luces encendidas.

- ¿Kyoko chan?

-¿sí? – ella no dio la vuelta, no sabía si era para huir de mi o para algo más.

- ¿por favor me puedes mirar? – la tristeza e filtraba por mis palabras y la noté tensarse antes de dar vuelta, ella tenía los ojos serrados, como con miedo a mirar.

- Kyoko abre los ojos.

Ella los abrió lentamente y la enfocar en mi rostro su ojos cambiaron, se agrandaron y una perfecta "O" estaba en su cara.

-Kyoko… - ella solo me miraba a sí que me acerqué lentamente y lleno de nerviosismo donde ella, pidiendo a quien sea que no hulla de mi – Kyoko, necesito hablar contigo, por favor escúchame ¿sí?

Ella no se movía, sus ojos no salían de mi rostro entonces tomé el valor que tenia escondido en algún lugar y le tomé de la mano, tuve todos los deseos del mundo por abrazarla y suplicarle perdón y decirle que la amaba, que siempre lo aria, pero que solo me dejara explicarle; pero sabía que no podía. La jalé hasta que se sentó sobre su futón y yo me senté en frente de ella.

-tú, tú…

- me llamo Kuon Hizuri – dije rápidamente – pero para ti soy Corn – le besé la palma de la mano que aun no le había soltado y ella automáticamente se ruborizo. Algo pasó por sus ojos ¿será entendimiento? Movió la boca lentamente como reaccionando y podría jurar que un "click" sonó en algún lugar de habitación.

-entonces… tú… tu eres el hi…

-sí, soy el hijo biológico de Kuu hizuri - una sonrisa de tristeza sentí en mi rostro – Otou san, para ambos.

Ella se puso colorada y supe que se estaba acordando de la vez que tuvo que fingir ser "kuon Hizuri" para el tonto de papá. – una vez Kuu vino a Japón… fue cuando te asignaron a cuidarlo. Se suponía que venía a hablar con migo pero me negué a hacerlo.

Ella no reaccionaba mucho. Pero cuando dije "negué" despertó - ¿por qué? – ahora su tono era un tanto exígete - ¡¿por qué se negó a verlo?! – okey, ella estaba alterada, no lo entendía, todo lo que le había dicho no la hacía tomar ninguna reacción importante, pero yo decía algo así y se alteraba fácilmente - ¿no sabes a caso lo mucho que han sufrido por ti?, ¡otou-sama te ha extrañado tanto en estos años que me pidió hacer un doble tuyo! ¿Y tú simplemente no querías juntarte con él?

Ella comenzó con ojos llorosos y lo único que puse hacer fue dejarlo… era cierto, se suponía que había regresado a mi apariencia de "kuon" para que él tomara las riendas, "Ren" no podía intervenir en algo que era puramente de ellos, aunque me afectara en igual manera, tendría que decirle toda la verdad y solamente soltarlo de una buena vez; dejé a mis emociones apoderarse de mí y soltar las ataduras de la razón para hacer lo que siempre quise… solo decir la verdad a la persona que amaba.

La abrasé rápidamente y la calmé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza _"por favor que esto funcione" – _Kyoko chan, para, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, nunca me ha gustado, me acurda a cuando éramos pequeños… ¿te acuerdas de ese tiempo Kyoko chan?, ¿te acuerdas de nuestros días en el rio?, ¿de cuándo te conocí?

Ella respiró profundamente y asintió - ¿te acuerdas lo que te decía?, ¿lo de volar con mis propias alas?, ¿y lo triste que estaba por no poder hacerlo?

Ella asintió otra vez.

- bueno, esa es la razón de porque no lo quería ver Kyoko… veraz, cuando era pequeño comencé a actuar, me gustaba mucho y me esforzaba mucho por hacerlo bien, pero no importa lo bien que lo hiciera o lo mucho que intentaba por hacerlo correctamente, todos me comparaban con mi padre, SIEMPRE ERA MI PADRE EL PUNTO DE COMPARACION y aun siendo un niño eso me dolió mucho, pero nadie le pareció importar. Después de un tiempo lo dejé de lado y me convertí en un rebelde Kyoko. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en casa y cuando comenzaba la media tarde salía hasta horas realmente tardes. Me sentía solo y sin amigos de verdad, ya que en el instituto solo era "el hijo Hizuri" en la calle yo era una persona normal, y me metía en varias peleas y pleitos, la verdad al inicio era horrible, pero un día que llegué moreteado mi mamá se asustó tanto que me contrató un profesor particular de carate – ya no sabía si le hablaba a ella o a mi mismo – y entre la calle y las clases aprendí bastante rápido. Un día en una de las peleas conocí a Rick… él, él era genial, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y aunque fuera de una familia normal no se ponía "todo loco" al saber que yo era hijo de dos súper estrellas del espectáculo…

Ella me miraba atentamente y no decía nada, solo procesaba información – la verdad es que me odiaba a mi mismo con toda mi alma, un día, Lory vio una de mis películas y viajo a estados unidos y visitarme, para esa fecha yo está a punto de tener 15 años, y me propuso ir a Japón con él como actor, cosa que negué porque sería solo "el hijo Hizuri" de nuevo y odiaba eso de verdad, a lo demás yo tenía a Rick con migo y el era mi amigo e verdad y era básicamente la única persona que me había aceptado de verdad, bueno, la única contigo – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, quizás no esté tan perdida en sus pensamientos como creía que lo estaba – bueno, resulta que cuando me propuso eso mi mamá se puso como loca diciendo que no le apartarían el tesoro mas importante para ella, pero la verdad entre tantas cosas que ellos tenían que hacer, la verdad tenían muy poco tiempo para mí y eso me molestaba mucho, porque cada vez que los necesitaba para algo realmente importante para mí, ellos no estaban; bueno, resulta que él se fue y me dejó su tarjeta por cualquier cosa. Así pasó el tiempo y conversaba con Rick respecto al tema, obviamente él sabía de ti, yo le había dicho cuando una vez que vi un color muy parecido a tus ojos y le conté toda la historia – podía sentir colorándome mientras decía esto – él me decía que si me iba podía encontrarte… quizás, la verdad él quería que encontrara otra "Tina" como solía decir - me salió un risa ironía .._"si supiera cómo estaba SU TINA ahora" – _ósea, quería que yo encontrara una novia a la cual amar con locura, pero yo no olvidaba a la niña del rio, por mucho que estuviera con otras tantas novias allá, y lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que tu amabas el imbécil de Sho y con recordarlo me sentía molesto. – mi boca se sintió acida al decir el odioso nombre.

Cuando cumplí quince mis padres dieron una fiesta en mi honor, lleno de mucha gente importante y llena de mis supuestos "amigos". Odie cada momento de la fiesta – mi voz se hacia áspera y me revolvía la bilis mientras hablaba – pasaron de tres horas de "felicidades pequeño Kuu, serás su viva imagen más adelante" cuando por fin pude salir de ese horrible lugar, a escondidas me cambié y saque mi motocicleta y salí… la verdad estaba molesto.

No me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a caer la lagrimas… pero de repente sentí como Kyoko acariciaba mi cara y las secaba a su paso – si para ti es muy difícil decirme eso no necesito que lo hagas – vi en su cara de preocupación y sus nervios, todo esto era nuevo para ella pero contra toda predicción ella estaba firme… estaba siendo mi fortaleza una vez más – la verdad Kyoko es algo que no quiero hablar contigo ahora es… difícil.

Ella asintió y guardó silencio.

- ¿qué, no hay algo que quieras preguntar?

Ella lo pensó – no, la verdad quiero que tú me expliques las cosas sin preguntar, ya me explicaste lo de "tu pasado" y puedo deducir ahora quien es Tina, ¿era la novia de tu mejor amigo?

- así es. Eres rápida Kyoko. Ya sabes quién soy, y quien es ella, pero las cosas no terminan allí.

Ella tomo un trago de té y yo seguí con la historia notando que ella tenía los ojos llorosos, seguramente ya había llorado mientras e había contado la historia – bueno, resulta que las cosas se dieron y llegue a un punto donde solo quería huir de Estados Unidos, no podía soportarlo más, cada vez me sentía mas solo y sin esperanzas de nada, los deje a todos, a todos mis amigos de pandillas y mis amigos falsos ya ni se molestaban en fingir, mis padres estaban impotentes pero seguían trabajando; un día no pude mas y llamé a Lory, en dos das ya estaba de camino a Japón a comenzar una nueva vida, mis padre no se enteraron hasta que llegaron y encontraron un video explicándoles todo.

Los dejé Kyoko, les pedí que no me siguieran, que me dejaran en paz – mi voz se quebró otra vez – fui muy cruel con ellos. Llegué aquí y me convertí en "Tsuraga Ren" estaba dentro de mis planes buscar a mi Kyoko chan aunque sea solo para saber cómo estabas, pero planeaba hacerlo cuando estuviera establecido y fuera alguien de quien no estarías decepcionada, por ello me esforcé al máximo, para encontrarte pronto, para encontrar a la única persona en el mundo que me quería tal y como era, pero resulta que cuando pude ser el mejor y fui allí, ya no estabas y me dijeron que te habías fugado de casa con Sho. Supuse lo peor y preferí no seguir con esto y engañarme a mi mismo – solo con recordar esos momentos me llene de tristeza, _"la frustración y la impotencia todo el trabajo para nada… quien diría que después sola llegara a mi". _

Sonreí recordando con humor y cierta tristeza lo que fue mi primera impresión de ella - la verdad no te reconocí la primera vez que te volví y ver, ambos sabemos que no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero por alguna razón con el tiempo me comenzó a preocupar tú opinión de mi, luego me di cuenta que todo este tiempo la chica que pensé perdida, mi Kyoko-chan, estaba justo allí, al inicio no entendía lo que sentía, para mí el tener el recuerdo de ti era común en mí, pero cuando te veía con Sho me ponía de los nervios y no siempre tenía claro el porqué… después un pollo me dio a entender que lo que sentía por ti era amor. Eso me ayudó mucho, entendí que en verdad siempre he estado enamorado de ti Kyoko chan.

Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y me sonreía, eso me dio el valor para seguir – obviamente cuando Yashiro y el presidente se dieron cuenta que por fin me había enamorado de alguien hicieron lo imposible para que te fijaras en mi, considerando que habías dicho que nunca te enamorarías, ellos hicieron todo lo posible, por mi parte no quería presionarte, de hecho no quiero presionarte, se que tú no quieres amar a alguien y lo entendí, solo quería decirte todo, ser honesto contigo, lo mereces, ahora ha vuelto Tina, parece que a vengarse de mí. Y sabe que tú eres mi talón de Aquiles.

- ¿talón de Aquiles?

-sí, ella se dio cuenta que eras la única que me mueve, que me estabiliza, que me calma, que me altera… Kyoko, eres la única que puede hacer sentimientos en mí. Eres mi punto débil.

Ella estaba sonriendo ¿cómo odia estar sonriendo todo este tiempo? Luego sus ojos se apagaron y ella estaba triste otra vez - ¿de verdad dices la verdad?

-¿perdón?

- ¿de verdad soy tan importante?, yo soy totalmente normal y sin gracia, aun con esa hermosa historia no creo que sea algo que realmente valga la pena quererme así como dijiste.

- ¿estás de broma? – Ella ahora miraba seriamente - ¿crees que eres sin gracia? ¡KYOKO NO TE DAS CUENTA LAS MIRADAS DE BABOSO QUE PONE EL IDIOTA DE MURUMASE CUEANDO TE VE!

- no es lo mismo, está viendo a Setsu.

- Kyoko, eres actriz, no transformista, por lo que significa que tu cuerpo es exactamente el mismo.

-pero… pero…

- Kyoko, hasta Sho, el idiota que te insultó estuvo a tus pies cuando tuviste que hacer de ángel en su estúpido video, vi el video de detrás de cámara y se notaba que no podía quitarte los ojos de encima – mis ojos se achicaron y sentí que vomitaba algo toxico cuando hablaba de ellos dos – eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática, graciosa, una excelente cocinera y un encantadora mujer ¡SI HASTA MARIA TE AMA Y ELLA NO AMA A NADIE!

- Ren, pero Re ….

-MALDICION Kyoko te amo, te amo tanto que duele; la vez que te veo intento con todas mis fueras el no abrazarte y no decir lo mucho que me importas. Eres tan linda, tan tierna, tan humilde y tan… tan... – no sabía que decir para que entendiera

-¡REN! – paré de golpe... ella estaba llorando – para, por favor para.

- ¿por qué?, ¿tanto te duele escucharlo? – Ella movió la cabeza – no es eso Ren – ella me acaricio la cara y me sonrió con tristeza – no, no es eso, es solo… que es muy difícil escucharlo, y no poder… yo no puedo.

- ¿no puedes qué? ¿Amarme? – la miré y la vi partirse en dos, la confusión en su mirada era palpable, era mi momento, tendría que ser ahora. La tomé por la cintura rápidamente y la besé… CIELOSSS, LOS LABIOS QUE E ESTADO AÑORANDO TANTO TIEMPO, POR FIN DONDE CORRESPONDEN, CON MIGO. Ella no reaccionó de primera y se puso rígida pero no se apartó luego comencé a morder su carnoso labio inferior y después de unos agonizantes segundos ella abrió la boca dejándome entrar por fin. Al besarla y el que ella aceptara el beso significaba que también me quería, fue un beso con pasión y desesperación por ambos, ella intentaba seguirme e ritmo mientras yo intentaba que viera todo mi amor a través de el – Kyoko, escúchame Kyoko, esto es importante – estábamos jadeando los dos, con los pechos moviéndose exageradamente y a solo centímetros del otro.

- se que tienes miedo a amar y lo entiendo, pero quiero decirte que nunca, ESCUCHAME BIEN KYOKO MOGAMI NUNCA JAMAS EN MI VIDA TE VOY A DEFRAUDAR, NUNCA ARÉ LO QUE ÉL TE HIZO Y PROMETO HACERTE FLIZ TODOS LOS DIAS - sentía como si me fuera a casa, muerto de miedo y prometiendo cosas para que ella se compadeciera y me aceptase – pero, por favor, por favor, acéptame. Te quiero, más que nada te quiero.

A ella le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de nuevo, pero de felicidad – Ren… digo Kuon, te qui…quie.. Quiero. Si, te acepto, por favor cuida de mi.

No pude evitarlo, la abrasé con toda la fuerza que tenia, y la bese, ella se relajó y esta vez me abrazó sujetando sus brazos en mi nuca, yo la junte mas y sin darnos cuenta yo estaba apoyado en la pared otra vez de la pieza de la joven pero esta vez no estaba derrumbado, solo y triste, ahora tenía la felicidad más grande entre mis brazos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

- Kyoko, algo me dice que tendremos que pintar algunas partes de pieza de nuevo. – yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras ella asentía feliz mientras se reía. Seguramente si no hubiera sido mi "Setsu" se hubiera puesto de los nervios por el sutil rose, pero gracias al idiota del presidente ella ahora no estaba así, debo agradecerle el lunes al idiota del presidente por eso.

La pintura la aplicamos riéndonos y acordándonos del pasado. Esa noche ella durmió en mi departamento, ya que su departamento exudaba toxico de pintura. Aunque ella fue muy clara al decir que no podría ir tan rápido como para dormir en la misma cama que yo, cosa que agradecí ya que algo me decía que no podría aguantarme con la sexy de mi Kyoko en la misma cama con migo dichoso y feliz.

Después de tomar sus cosas nos fuimos a mi departamento a pasar la noche más tranquila en mucho tiempo.

Perspectiva de Kyoko.

- a verdad había sido un día de muchas emociones, al la mañana lo único que pensé fue en olvidarme de la nota y no hacerle caso, seguramente seria mentira…. Pero ahora, ahora no podía negarlo, no podía negarle sus sentimiento tampoco, él fue totalmente honesto, me mostro su verdadero yo y dijo lo que sentía. Mi hada y mi ángel demonio ya me decían que dejase de tener miedo y cuando dijo **"Kyoko te amo, te amo tanto que duele"** me puse a pensar de todo lo que había dicho, cielos el me recordaba perfectamente desde que era una niña, ¡todo este tiempo lo tenía pensando en mí y yo muérdame por un idiota como Sho!, el en su vida sufrió mucho, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en cada palabra que él decía… ya no podía, simplemente no podía seguir negando algo que nos afectaba a los dos, ahora que estaba segura que él me amaba no quería que el siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa... Y aunque no fuese así ¿Qué mas quedaba? La verdad no era tonta, sabía que esas palabras lo cambiaban todo. Era simple, tenía miedo, si. Pero él me dijo que confiara, nunca me había defraudado antes y la verdad es que quería confiar en él.

Esa noche ocurrieron dos cosas, primero. Agradecí enormemente todo lo que sufrí con Sho ( por primera vez en la vida), y segundo… algo pequeño se encendió en mi ¿sería esperanza?, como fuera algo me decía que el hilo rojo del destino nos haba juntado y que no nos separaríamos fácilmente una vez más, él no lo permitiría… y yo no dejaría que mis inseguridades nos separaran tampoco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Kanae ¿crees que haya funcionado nuestro plan? - Kanae con Yashiro estaba cenando en un restaurante mientras ella le contaba cómo le había ido y él le contaba los avances de Ren con Kyoko.

- con lo lentos que son los dos no podría esperar mucho

- tienes razón, pero si ella supiera cómo fue que terminamos así no sería muy difícil el deducir de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

- si supieran que al final terminamos siendo novios por tanto planear juntar a esos idiotas.

- no sé porqué tarda tanto el idiota de Ren… hasta yo me demoré menos – él le sujetó la mano con ternura a Kanae. - ¿te he hecho que te echaba de menos?

Ella resoplo y luego dio una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa – como mil veces el día de hoy.


End file.
